Again
by jcluvsvaughn
Summary: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN IS NOW UP! sam didn't kiss josie at the pitcher's mound and then they meet again three years later. i need reviews guys! more reviews means more chapters! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG OVERDUE UPDATE!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Again (inspired by the Janet Jackson song of the same title)

Chapter One: Remembering (1/18)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm writing this Fanfic because of my immense love for the movie! Don't sue!

Summary: Sam didn't kiss Josie on the pitcher's mound. They meet three years later. This is my favorite Fanfic – it's filled with surprises, stuff that you think Josie and Sam would never do.

Rating: Mainly PG-13

Author's note: Please read and review people! I would totally appreciate each and every one of them. I hope you like this one!

********** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.**

**I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: _http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com_ **

**I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in ****www.adelepenguins.com****, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. ****JJJJJJ******

********** end of shameless plugging ************

Here are the lyrics of the song, so that you'll know why I chose it – the summary of the story is basically in the song:

I heard from a friend today and She said you were in town

Suddenly the memories came back

To me in my mind

Chorus:

How can I be strong I've asked myself

Time and time I've said

That I'll never fall in love with you

Again

A wounded heart you gave,

My soul you took away

Good intentions you had many,

I know you did

I come from a place that hurts,

God knows how I've cried

And I never want to return

Never fall again

Making love to you felt so good and

Oh so right

Chorus:

How can I be strong I've asked myself

Time and time I've said

That I'll never fall in love with you

Again

So here we are alone again

Didn't think I'd come to this

And to know it all began

With just a little kiss

I've come too close to happiness,

To have it swept away

Don't think I can take the pain

No never fall again

Kinda late in the game

And my heart is in your hands

Don't you stand there and then tell me

You love me then leave again

'Cause I'm falling in love with you again

Hold me, hold me

Don't ever let me go

Say it just one time

Say you love me

God knows I do love you again

Here's we go… have fun reading!

…Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!

 The crowd chanted… each second counted brings added pain to her heart. Josie Geller looked around, wondering where Sam Coulson is. Josie braced herself to the final five seconds that she knew would eventually come. Nothing can ever stop it. 

Five! Four! Three! Two! One! 

The microphone fell from her hand and it fell to the ground with a dull thud… signaling that it is indeed over. She closed her eyes as her heart began to constrict painfully. His five minutes were up and he still hasn't come. The crowd has become eerily silent as they realized that Josie's mystery teacher hasn't and probably, wouldn't come. 

They all sat back down, all feeling such sadness and sympathy for the woman who placed it all on the line for true love. And here she was… alone… crying. Josie looked up and smiled sadly… knowing that he's not going to come… that he hasn't forgiven her… Rob Geller walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her… on his shoulder she wept until there were no tears left for her to cry…

"**SAM!**" Josie Geller screamed as she sat up from her bed. Beads of sweat slowly trickled down her face and her back as the dream came rushing back to her. It's been three years since that fateful day at the pitcher's mound, where Sam Coulson didn't come to kiss her and she still hasn't forgotten all about it. 

She rubbed her eyes and noticed that tears are falling from them. 'I should just forget all about him… because he has obviously forgotten about me.' She thought ruefully as she stood up to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

"Josie?" a small voice called out from the direction of the second bedroom that she has had constructed. She turned her head and saw her six-year-old cousin Georgia rubbing her eyes sleepily. Josie smiled as her cousin walked over to her to hug her. "You had another bad dream?" Georgia asked. Josie looked at her affectionately. 

"No, I didn't. I was just thirsty." She lied. There's no need for Georgia to know that she indeed had another bad dream. Georgia started living with her three years ago… two weeks after that day at the pitcher's mound. Her parents went to Japan to work, and Georgia didn't want to go with them. 

The only problem was Gina, Georgia's twin sister wanted to go to Japan so their parents has to make a choice. Georgia then thought that maybe she can live with one of their relatives here in America so that's how Josie got the chance to take care of her. 

The first month was very hard since she really misses her family especially her sister. But after a few more days… Georgia began to return to her normal, playful self. She provided to be such a great distraction for Josie to take her mind of Sam Coulson. The only man she has ever loved. 

"Josie? Josie?" Josie was startled out of her reverie when Georgia began to tug at her arm. "Yes, sweetie?" she asked. "You still going to the PTA Meeting next week?" Georgia inquired. "Of course I'll be there with bells on." Josie assured her. "Okay. I'll go back to sleep now." Georgia yawned. Josie nodded slowly and kissed her on the top of her head. 

"Good night honey." She whispered. "Good night Josie." Georgia stood on her tiptoes and kissed her on the cheek. With that, she waved and walked into her room. Josie sighed as she trudged her way back to her own bedroom. She lied down on her bed and looked up the ceiling. 

'It's been two years since I've had that nightmare… I thought that part of my life was over.' She thought as she rubbed her face. Sam… thinking about his name always makes her so happy and yet so sad. That day at the pitchers mound was definitely the most exciting part of her life. 

There she was, knowing that Sam would come, no matter what, because she knows that he loves her… she can feel it when they were together at school, when she was still pretending to be a seventeen-year-old student. All the times that they were together were the happiest times of her life. 

But he broke her heart by not showing up… till then, she buried the fact that she would ever find true love, coz she believes that Sam is the only one for her. That nobody can ever take his place in her heart. She felt a sob come up her throat. She swallowed it down, not letting the tears escape. 'Sam Coulson is not a part of my life anymore.' She thought determinedly. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * * _… "When you get to my age, guys will be lined up around the block for you." Sam said as his eyes met Josie's. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You have to say that coz you're my teacher." Sam looked at her in surprise… knowing that what he said wasn't appropriate for their professional relationship. _

_"Actually I shouldn't say that because I'm your teacher." He explained. He smiled at the look of surprise on her face. "Oh." Was all she said, blushing adorably. "Josie?" She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Yes, Mr. Coulson?" The Ferris wheel began to shake vigorously which made Sam's fear of heights rise up with a vengeance. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. Josie frowned and laid a hand on his arm. _

_"Don't worry. I wouldn't let you fall." She whispered. Sam met her eyes and smiled. "I love you Josie." He blurted out, not really having the strength to hold his feelings back anymore. _

_To his surprise, tears sprang to Josie's eyes which all fell in what seemed like a waterfall. "Josie, is something wrong?" he asked as he moved in closer to her to wrap his arms around her. "No. Nothing is wrong. It's just that I love you too Sam." She whispered against his chest. He ran his fingers through her silky blonde her and gently pushed her away from him. Slowly, he placed his lips against hers and kissed her softly…_

"Sam? Sam! Wake up!" Sam slowly opened his eyes as the morning sunlight streamed through the blinds in the room. He rubbed his eyes and his surroundings slowly began to become clearer. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath. "Lara? What's the matter?" Lara Patton smiled at her husband. 

"It's Monday. Time for you to take Rosalind to nursery school." She replied as she stood up and went to the mirror and started to fix her hair. "Oh yeah." Suddenly the door burst open, and like a ray of sunshine, their three-year-old daughter, Rosalind or Rosie, ran into the room and jumped to Sam's arms. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" she squealed as she rained kisses on her father's face. "How is my little princess?" he cooed as he kissed his daughter. "I'm fine." She jumped off the bed and ran towards her mother. "Mommy! Good morning!" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around Lara's waist. "Good morning." Lara replied in a dull voice as she gently pried Rosalind's hands from her waist. 

"Don't do that sweetie. You'll wrinkle mommy's suit." She explained as she walked towards the closet to pick out a blazer. "I'm sorry mommy. I forgot." the little girl whispered as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Lara." Sam said in a low controlled voice, even though deep inside he was fuming. "What?" she asked and lifted her eyebrow. 

He shook his head and shooed her away. "Whatever." She replied as she went out of the room. "Come here princess." He said softly. Rosalind turned around and Sam saw that his daughter was struggling to hold back the tears. "Aww…. Baby. Don't cry. Come to daddy." He whispered. 

Rosalind nodded and slowly crawled over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "Mommy doesn't love me, doesn't she?" she asked as the tears started to flow. Sam's heart tightened with pain as his daughter cried. 

"No princess. Mommy loves you. Very much." "But why doesn't she ever hug me… or kiss me?" she asked as she buried her face into his chest and started to cry in earnest. Sam held her tight and let her cry. He has an answer to that, but he doesn't want to say it. 

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

Three years ago, Sam was supposed to go the pitcher's mound and kiss Josie. The love of his life. The woman that he believes was the one he should be spending the rest of his life with. On his way out of the door, he saw Lara standing there at the bottom of the stairs, waving a piece of paper. 

She ordered him to read the paper and it turned out that she's three months pregnant with his child. He denied that the child was his, saying that he knew for a fact that Lara has extra curricular activities with other men. Lara disagreed and stood her ground, saying that the child is indeed his. He rebuked everything she said and tried to dodge her to get to the baseball field. 

She blocked his way and said that if he would still go to Josie, she would have the child aborted. He looked at her shocked that she would resort to this. "Choose Sam! Will you come with me to New York marry me and have this child? Or do you choose to go to Josie and have me kill your child?" 

After that, he knew that he has no choice. With a heavy heart, he turned around and went back to his apartment. He was about to call Josie that night before they went to the airport, but Lara stopped him from doing so. She said that he's not supposed to make any more contacts with Josie or she will kill his child. He never got the chance to explain everything to Josie. He left Chicago, knowing that he has broken Josie's heart and his, in the process.

_The minute their plane landed at New York, he and Lara were wed in a civil ceremony so that the child wouldn't be illegitimate when he or she is born. He tried to push Josie out of his mind, but the months passed and she's still in his thoughts. In every blond woman he sees on the street, in every newspaper he sees, he sees the article that she wrote for him. He never knew what happened to her after that night at the pitcher's mound and he hoped with all his heart that she would forgive him when the chance comes that he can talk to her. _

_Lara's pregnancy was a difficult one, since she engaged in a lot of drinking and smoking before the child was conceived. That made her pregnancy a delicate one, and made her doctor order her to stay at home until the child was born. That made her lose her position at the top law firm in New York and despise the child that was growing in her womb. Nine months finally passed and the child was ready to come out to the world. It took Lara eighteen hours of labor to carry the child into the world. _

_As soon as Rosalind was born it was obvious that Lara doesn't want anything to do with her daughter. Sam was the one who named their daughter Rosalind in dedication to his favorite Shakespearean play, **As You Like It, **which will always remind him of Josie. Lara didn't know anything about this, so she didn't know what the name really means to Sam. _

When the child was born, it was now obvious that she is Sam's child, even though he really didn't believe it at first, since she got Sam's bright hazel green eyes and the cleft on his chin… making the two inseparable from the very start. Sam poured all his love for his daughter… not really caring anymore if Lara was there for the two of them or not.  

"Daddy? Is anything wrong?" Sam looked down and saw Rosalind smiling curiously at him. "Oh honey, nothing's wrong. Go on and get dressed so I can take you to school." He urged as he gently carried her down to the floor. "Okay Daddy." She answered and ran towards her room. 

Sam smiled as he watched his daughter. He loves her so much. She's the only reason why he's still living with Lara, because he knows that if he even tried to leave her, she wouldn't let him have their child. He trudged to the bedroom and opened the radio on his way. 

"Good morning New York! This is your deejay Moe and we're going to play a request right about now. Enjoy everybody!" Sam was shaving his head and he almost cut himself when the song started to play. 

"_Hey, what did you hear me say/You know the difference it makes/What did you hear me say/Yes, I said it's fine before/But I don't think so no more/I said it's fine before/I've changed my mind I take it back/Erase and rewind/'Cause I've been changing my mind/I've changed my mind… _

It was the song that Josie and Guy Perkins danced to that night at the prom when she was crowned Prom queen. He squeezed his eyes shut as the images of Josie in her beautiful deep pink medieval dress flashed in his mind. She looks so beautiful then, dressed as Rosalind. 

He sighed and returned to his shaving. Josie… she's still on his mind… and that will never ever change. He brushed his teeth and stepped out of the bathroom and started to dress up. He was stepping into his pants when Lara wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Sam…" she whispered. He tried to hold back the shiver of disgust that he's feeling and calmly replied, "Yeah?" He turned around and started to fix his tie. "Let me fix that." She said and she placed her hands on his tie. "You look great." She complimented, taking in his black pants and shirt, paired with a gray colored tie. 

"Thanks." He answered, half smiling. "Sam… it's been such a long time since we…" "What?" "You know…" to emphasize her point, she started to unbutton her blouse. Sam shook his head. "Lara, not now. I have to take Rosalind to school and I have to get to the university." She pouted and moved away from him. 

"Fine. Have a good day at work." She went out of the room and banged the door behind her. "You too." He said sarcastically. He looked at the mirror and fixed his hair. 'Lara's right. It's been such a long time since we had sex.' He thought. 'How can I make love to her when the only woman that I want to make love to is a thousand of miles away?' He rubbed his face, grabbed his keys and went out of the room. 

* * * "Hey Josie!" Anita called out to her friend as she walked into the office. "Hey Anita!" Josie greeted as cheerfully as she can and walked up to give her friend a hug. When she pulled away, Josie rubbed Anita's rounded belly affectionately. "How is my goddaughter?" she asked. 

"How do you know it's a girl?" Anita asked as she gingerly sat down on a couch. "I just know." Josie replied and smiled. "My baby kicked last night! Got Gus all excited." Anita told her excitedly. "That's so great to hear!" Josie exclaimed as she sat behind her table. Suddenly her door opened and in came her boss, friend, and Anita's husband, Gus Strauss. 

"Gus! What are you doing here?" Josie asked. "I'm looking for Anita and I know that she's going to be here." He answered as he sat beside his wife, kissed her on the cheek and on her belly. Josie smiled tenderly as she watched the scene before her. 

Anita was smiling at Gus and was running her hand through his hair and while he was resting his ear on his stomach listening to any sudden movements from his child. "Josie! Josie! Come here! It kicked! The baby kicked!" Gus exclaimed and Josie immediately stood up and placed a hand on Anita' tummy. She smiled as she felt it. 

"Oh… this is so exciting." Josie said and watched as Gus' face lit up with every kick that the child did. "Why we're you looking for me, sweetheart?" Anita asked when the kicking stopped. "I was just worried that something might happen to you." He explained sweetly. "Gus… nothing will happen to me. I'm fine." "But today is the start of your ninth month. Something might…" he babbled. 

"Gus… don't worry. You bought me a panic button remember? I'll be fine. Now go on, back to your work… I have to talk to Josie now." Anita answered, looking at Josie. "What? Why?" Josie asked, curious. "No offense Jos. But you look terrible." Anita said gently. Josie nodded and smiled sadly. "Yah I do." "Are you okay Jos?" Gus asked. 

"I guess…" Josie trailed off, looking at Anita. "I get the hint. I'll see you ladies later, okay?" Gus stood up and kissed Anita before he went out. Anita patted the place beside her, gesturing for her to sit beside her. Josie sighed and rested her head on Anita's shoulder. "It's Sam, isn't it?" Josie nodded. "What happened?" 

"I dreamt about him last night. It was the same, you know the nightmare… me waiting at the pitcher's mound… waiting for him… and then he didn't show up." "Josie, you should forget all about him. Move on." Anita advised. "Anita… you don't know how many times I've tried to forget about him. I'm not even sure if I still love him. It's just that, I've stopped thinking about him for the past two years… but last night, the dream came back, out of the blue. And that made me think about him again." 

"Aww… sweetie. You should start dating you know." "Dating. Who knows what that is?" "Josie! You are such a great woman! You deserve to go out on dates… and not pin over a guy who has obviously forgotten about you… moved to New York and married…" Josie looked at her friend in surprise. "What moved to New York? Do you know something about Sam that I don't?" 

"Oh god… I should have kept my mouth shut!" Anita groaned. "Anita… out with it!" "Okay, okay. I've learned that Sam went to New York that night of the baseball game and married Lara." Anita closed her eyes as she waited for the words of hurt that Josie would throw to her. 

Instead, all she heard was whimpering. She opened her eyes and saw her friend crying. "Josie… please sweetie… don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Josie shook her head and hugged Anita. Anita wrapped her arms around her friend and rubbed her back. "So, that's why he didn't come… because he married Lara. He didn't forgive me." She cried, her tears flowing freely. 

"Shhh… everything will be okay. Just forget about him, okay? That's all you have to do." Josie nodded and pulled away. "Thanks for telling me. Even if it's three years late." Anita nodded. "Your more than welcome. That's what friends are for, right?" "Right." Josie hugged Anita again, vowing to herself that she will forget Sam once and for all.

* * *****On Tuesday evening, Sam was fixing a salad when Lara burst into the apartment, her face obviously excited. "Sam! Sam! You wouldn't believe this!" She ran towards him and kissed him on the cheek, something that she hasn't done in a very long time. "What is it Lara?" he asked as he brought the salad to the table. He was the one who always fix dinner since his classes at the university ends at four in the afternoon. 

"I've been offered the top position at the Chicago branch of our law firm!" she exclaimed as she took off her shoes and blazer and sat down for dinner. "Really?" he asked, hope beginning to fill his heart at the thoughts of Chicago and Josie flooded his senses. 

"Yeah. Really! Can you believe it? I get to have a really big salary raise and they're the ones who are going to fix everything for me. The house we're going to live in, and the new car I'm going to be driving!" Sam barely nodded as all of this information started to fill his brain. Their going to live in Chicago, and he finally gets the chance to see Josie and tell her everything that has happened. 

"Why are you being so quiet? Aren't you happy for me?" she pouted. He stood up and walked over to her and kissed her on the mouth. "I am so happy for you Lara! Why don't I wake Rosalind up so that we can all celebrate?" She nodded and he went into their daughter's room. "Rosalind, princess? Wake up baby." He whispered as he gently shook her shoulder. Rosalind slowly opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. "What is it daddy?" "Time for dinner princess. And mommy has great news." He explained as he carried her into his arms and brought her to the dinner table. 

"Mommy!" she exclaimed and hugged her mother. For the first time, Lara responded and hugged her back, even placing a kiss on top of her head. 'Maybe it's because of her new promotion.' He mused as he took in the ecstatic expression on his daughter's face at the affection that her mom showed her. She ran to his side and planted herself on his lap. 

"Mommy has a new job. We're going to Chicago next week." Lara explained as she helped herself to some salad. "Really mommy? That's great isn't it daddy?" Rosalind asked, looking up to him. He wrinkled his nose at her. "Yes it is sweetie. It's more than great actually… it's stupendous!" he avowed, smiling at his daughter. 

Lara looked at him strangely. 'He's never been this excited for me before.' She thought, watching as Sam fixed their daughter a plate of food. The dinner was a quiet one, except for Rosalind telling them about her classmate who ate her pencil eraser. 

"Daddy, I need a new eraser." Rosalind whined as she ate her salad. Sam nodded. "Yes baby. I'll buy you a new eraser. But this time, tell you friend that he can't eat this one, okay?" The little girl giggled and nodded. "Yes daddy." Sam laughed and stood up to start cleaning. 

"Rosalind, sweetie?" Lara said, smiling. "Yes mommy?" "Can you please go to your room? Daddy and I have something to talk about." Rosalind looked at her daddy and nodded. "Yes mommy." With a wave she went to her room and Lara followed her to close the door. "What is it Lara?" he asked, smiling. "I know why you're happy about my promotion." She said. 

"Of course you know. I'm happy because this is a big thing for you." He answered. "No. You're happy because you get to see Josie Geller." She replied, her eyes glinting angrily. Sam shrugged. "So what if that is the real reason? It's been three years Lara. It's time for me to explain everything to her." 

"If I learn that you contacted Josie Geller, I'll divorce you and I'll get custody of Rosalind. And I swear to God Sam. I'll never let you see her for the rest of your life." She threatened. "You can't do that Lara. I owe it to Josie… I need to explain everything to her." "Just think about it." She huffed and went into the bedroom. 

Sam closed his eyes. All the happiness he felt before started to go away. He placed the last of the dishes on the dishwasher and went to his daughter's room.  "Daddy! Look at what I did!" she said, proudly showing off her drawing. Sam smiled and sat beside her. 

He saw that she drew a blonde woman in a pink dress… immediately reminding him of Josie and prom night. He felt the pain shoot into his heart as he remembered Lara's threats. If he did talk to Josie, she would take away Rosalind… and he didn't know if he could handle that right now.


	2. chapter two

****

Title: Again

Chapter Two: I heard from a friend today…

Author: Jaycee

*All necessary formalities are in the first chapter – I hate repeating them again and again and again!

Read and review people!

********** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.**

**I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: _http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com_ **

**I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in ****www.adelepenguins.com****, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. ****JJJJJJ******

********** end of shameless plugging ************

A week later, Josie woke up to insistent knocking on her front door. She moaned and slowly stood up. "Who is that?" she asked herself. "God! It's Sunday. This interruption of my beauty sleep should be illegal!" She giggled at her silliness and grabbed a terry pink robe and went to answer the door.

 "Anita! What are you doing here at…" She grabbed her friend's wrist and looked at the time. "Eight o'clock in the morning?" she asked as she let her friend enter. "Do you have some coffee?" Anita asked, ignoring her question. "You came all the way from your house to here for some coffee?" she asked incredulously as she went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. 

"Nooo… I came here to tell you something." Anita replied as she sat down on a barstool. "Anita! Don't sit there. Go to the living room and sit on the couch. You might fall off." Josie said in alarm as Anita's stool began to titter. Anita rolled her eyes and got off the stool and went into the living room. 

"So, what is it that's so important that you have to tell me?" Josie asked as she carried the coffee into the living room. Anita took a deep breath. "You better sit down." Josie looked at her and slowly sat down. "What is it Anita? You're scaring me."

"Okay. Here goes. I just learned last night that Sam is coming here in Chicago." "What? When? How did you know? Who told you? What is he doing here?" Josie asked one after another. "Jos. Jos! It's okay. Breathe! Breathe! You're hyperventilating." Anita said worriedly as she rubbed her back. 

"It's like this. You know Roger? The one from op/ed? Well, he's now a writer for the business section, and he told me that he's writing about a New York law firm, which is opening a branch here in Chicago." "So… how does that mean that Sam is coming here… he's not in law…. Oh God…" Josie trailed off as understanding began to dawn on her. 

"Lara… Lara's a lawyer…" she continued as the conversation at the Delloser Club three years ago was replayed in her brain. She remembered how Lara bragged about her firm having season tickets to the Met. Her eyes met Anita's. "That means…" 

"She's moving here. They're both moving here." Anita finished. Josie stood up and began to pace around the room. "Not now. This shouldn't happen now. I'm not yet ready to see him… no…" Josie whispered running a frantic hand through her hair. "Josie, calm down!" Anita said in a loud voice and stood up to stop her friend from walking around. "You're really making me dizzy." 

"I'm sorry." Josie said softly and she can feel the tears that are threatening to escape her eyelids. They slowly sat down on the couch. "How can this happen Anita? I was starting to forget about him." Josie groaned as she placed her head on her hands. "I know sweetie. But that's how it is. Maybe you two can now talk to each other about what happened." Anita suggested. 

Josie began shaking her head. "No, I don't think so. I don't want to see him." "But why?" "I'm not yet ready." "Josie, it's been three years. You two should really talk." "No. I don't want to see him. I hope that I won't see him in the near future." Josie said stubbornly, despite Anita's protests. 

"It's all up to you, Josie. But I doubt it that you'll never see Sam. Chicago is a pretty small town." "He wouldn't see me, as long as he stays with Lara. I just have to avoid the places that I'll likely to see him." Josie said, as she sunk further into the couch. "Like where?" "The library… um… schools… high schools coz he's bound to want to teach high school again, right?" 

Anita slowly nodded. "Why am I even thinking about this? He wouldn't want to see me right? He would have called me in the last three years to at least explain why he didn't come, right? So, I shouldn't worry about seeing him. He wouldn't want anything to do about me right?" 

"I don't know Jos. He loves you. There might be a really big reason on why he didn't come that night." "Loves me? Loves me? You must be kidding!" Josie laughed bitterly. "How can you even say that? He doesn't love me Anita. Don't you remember? He didn't come three years ago, and he married Lara. The woman that he introduced to me three years ago. The woman that was telling him to move to New York. I thought that they wouldn't get this far, because that day at the Navy Pier, he told me that he wasn't even sure if he should move in with her at New York. But, I guess, I was wrong. They're obviously in love with each other that they eventually got married." 

As Josie started ranting, tears began to fall from her eyes, which she kept on brushing away furiously. "Oh honey. It's okay. Everything will be okay." Anita whispered as she gathered her in her arms and rocked her back and forth. Josie began to cry in earnest. 

After a few minutes, Josie pulled away from Anita, as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe. "Is Georgia here?" Anita asked. "No. She went to my mom's. She spent the night there." Josie answered. "Oh good. I wouldn't want her to see this tear fest." Anita kidded, as she brushed Josie's hair away from her face. "Are you okay?" 

Josie nodded. "Yeah. I am, actually. Thanks again Anita. You might be so fed up with this thing." "What thing?" "This!" Josie gestured to herself. "You keep on comforting me when everything goes wrong in my life. I'm so lucky to have you as my friend." Josie said lovingly, as she kissed her on the cheek. "I'm lucky too. To have you as my friend." Anita replied and Josie can see that she's trying hard to hold back the tears. "Don't cry. I'll start again if you do." They laughed and hugged each other again. 

"I love you Anita." "I love you too Josie." 'I just hope that Sam coming to town won't do any more damage to my heart.' Josie thought to herself as she hugged her friend tighter. "Thank you so much." Josie said. Anita sighed. "Your more than welcome." Anita replied as she gently smoothed out Josie's hair. 'I hope everything will be okay.' Anita thought to herself. 'Josie has been through so much already.'


	3. chapter three

****

Title: Again

Chapter Three: Suddenly the memories…

Author: Jaycee

*All necessary formalities are in the first chapter.

Don't forget to read and review people!

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. 

******** end of shameless plugging **********

On the other side of the town, on that same Sunday morning, Sam slowly opened his car door and squinted at the bright Chicago sunshine. 'I'm back! I'm finally back!' He happily thought to himself. 

Walking towards the back door, he opened it slowly to reveal his daughter sleeping quietly. He smiled tenderly as he stared at Rosalind's delicate sleeping face. He doesn't want to do it, but he knew that he has to so that they can start unpacking. "Princess, time for you to wake up." Sam whispered as he gently carried Rosalind into his arms. 

"Daddy? Where are we?" she said sleepily as she snuggled deeper into his arms. "Baby, we're here, in Chicago." He replied as he kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly, she was wide-awake and looked around. "This is Chicago daddy? Wow! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. 

Sam laughed at his daughter's exhuberantness and looked at Chicago through a child's eyes. Chicago is indeed beautiful. "Sam! Sam! Come on! I got a meeting in an hour! Let's start unpacking!" Lara called out from the other side of the car. "Yeah! We'll be right there!" He slowly lowered Rosalind to the ground and opened the trunk. 

Efficiently, he carried the boxes of their things into the lobby of the condominium building. He closed the trunk as soon as the last box was in his hands. "What floor are we on anyway, Lara?" he grunted as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Um…" she checked her folder and smiled. "Twenty fifth floor." She said happily as she signaled for a bellboy to help them with their stuff. 

"They have a bellboy here?" Sam asked, surprised. "Of course. This is a really expensive condominium." She said huffily. "Okay." He answered and rolled his eyes. "Come on princess. Let's look at our new home!" he said as he gave the box that he was holding to the bellboy and grabbed Rosalind's hand. 

As the elevator started its journey up, Sam's fear of heights started to resurface. He closed his eyes as his fear started to paralyze him, enabling him to move a muscle. "Daddy, are you okay?" Rosalind asked, noticing his facial expression. 

Lara smirked. "Don't worry Rosalind. Your daddy's afraid of heights. So childish…" she bitched out, smiling somewhat apologetically at the bellboy. Sam winced at Lara's words. He looked down at Rosalind and smiled in what he hoped was a brave smile. 

She surprised her by taking his hand and squeezing it tight. "Don't worry daddy. I won't let you fall." She assured him sweetly. Sam smiled at her words… reminding him of Josie. 

Those we're the exact words she told her that night when he rode the Ferris wheel with her. He was so afraid of heights but when he saw that her classmates were torturing her, he just knew that he has to help her. In the bucket was where he first realized that he was in love with her. And the feeling never changed after all this years. 

"Daddy. We're here." He heard Rosalind say as she gently pulled him out of the elevator. The bellboy opened the door to their house and Sam was in awe with how beautiful everything looked. The place was obviously decorated by a great interior designer. 

The place was painted in ecru and filled with state of the art appliances and really expensive furniture. He looked at Lara and saw the sheer happiness on her face. "Wow!" Rosalind exclaimed as she ran towards the balcony. Sam looked at her in alarm and followed her outside. His stomach turned as he looked down. 

"Honey, don't stand to close to the railing." He reminded her gently and backed away a few steps. "Come on daddy! Come here. I promise I wouldn't let you fall." She said and held his hand. Sam grinned and nodded. He walked closer to her and looked at the magnificent view. 

"There are so many buildings, kinda like New York! Can you tell me what buildings they are Daddy?" Rosalind asked, her green eyes huge. "Yes princess. I'll tell you." He started to rattle of the names of the buildings, until he came to a building that brought so many memories to him, both happy and sad. 

"That one is the Chicago Sun Times building." He finished. "What's that?" she asked. "It's the top newspaper here in Chicago." He explained, as he felt pain shooting his body. Josie… how he miss her. "Get in here you two!" Lara called from the inside. 

Sam carried Rosalind into his arms and they went in. "Yes mommy?" she asked. "I have the enrollment sheets for Rosie's Nursery schooling. Can you take care of that?" she asked as she handed him the sheets of paper. "Sure." He answered as he reached out to take the papers. "Thanks." She replied. "When are you going to look for a job?" 

"Um… I don't know. By this week, I guess. I got all my working papers ready, so I guess that will be easy, as long as the schools here are looking for a English teacher." "Wait, are you going to teach in a university or in a high school?" "I hope I would get to teach in a high school." He answered as he looked at Rosie. 

"You going to teach daddy?" she asked, as she played with her hair. "Don't I always, honey?" She giggled and went to the big bedroom. "Lara, we talked about this. I don't want to teach in college. I want to go back to teaching high school." He said firmly as he sat down on one of the large sofas in the room. 

"Your going back to that juvenile job of yours? Have you lost your mind?" she seethed, placing her hands on her hips. "Yes. I am going back to the juvenile job of mine, and I won't listen to you telling me otherwise okay? I've made my decision." He replied, smiling sarcastically at Lara. She sighed audibly and shook her head. 

"You really have no ambition do you, Sam?" she asked mockingly. "I do have ambitions. It's just that you don't want what my ambitions are." He replied. "That's because your ambitions are not fit for a grown man like you! God Sam! Your 29 years old! Shouldn't you at least graduate from teaching high school and go on to the bigger league?" she asked sardonically. Sam ran a hand through his hair and stood up. 

"Whatever Lara! If you don't like what I want in my life then why don't we just finish everything?" Lara raised an eyebrow. "Fine! I get Rosalind then." "I don't understand you. Why do you get Rosie?" he asked, his blood boiling on anger. 

"Because I'm her mother. Don't go to that topic Sam. You know that I'm going to win." She replied and turned around to go to her home office. Sam sighed and took his car keys from the table. "Rosie! Princess! You want to go out?" he called out. Rosie came out running. "Yes daddy! I'd love to!" she said and she jumped into his arms. "Tell mommy we're going out!" "Mommy! We're going out!" She yelled and before Lara can reply Sam ran out of the door with his daughter.

* * * Sam drove aimlessly around the familiar streets of Chicago. To his surprise, nothing really changed, and that felt good. 'Maybe Josie's feelings also didn't change!' he pondered. 'Ha! That's a laugh! Of course her feelings has changed. You left her without an explanation!' "Daddy? Where are we going?" Rosie asked her eyes shining as she looked at the places they passed by. 

"Nowhere honey. We're just here to roam around, look at the sights." He explained. "Cool!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, cool!" he echoed. He stopped in front of a brown building. "That's where you're going to be studying, princess." He said as he pointed to South Glen South Elementary School. 

He was surprised when Lara handed him the papers regarding Rosie's transfer. He didn't know that South Glen now has an Elementary School to its name. "Daddy? Can I see it?" Rosie asked, her eyes huge with excitement. "Okay." He replied and got out of the car. Rosie jumped out and ran to his side. 

They walked around the school and saw a playground filled with kids with their parents sitting on the bleachers. "Daddy! Push me on the swings!" she squealed and ran towards the swings. He obliged and walked to the swings and gently started to push her. He laughed as his daughter started screaming in delight. 

"Well, well, well. Sam Coulson's back in town!" Sam heard a female voice say behind him. He turned around and saw his best friend's wife, Joanah Richards. "Joey! How are you?" he shouted as he quickly swept her in his arms. "Sam! I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed as she hugged her back. 

"Daddy? Who is she?" Rosie asked, looking at Joanah curiously. "You have a daughter?" Joanah asked incredulously. "Yeah. I do. This is Rosalind Coulson. Rosie, this is your Aunt Joanah." Rosie smiled shyly and held out her small hand. "Hi." She whispered. "She is adorable Sammy!" Joanah said and kneeled down to hug the little girl. She gazed into the little girl's face and smiled. "She looks exactly like you Sam." She complimented. 

"I don't know if that's good or bad." He replied self deprecatingly. Joanah laughed. "That's a good thing." She assured him as she slowly stood up. "Wait. I want you to see someone." Joanah waved and disappeared at the corner of the building and when she was back in Sam's sight, she was with three people. The man she's with smiled hugely and ran towards him. 

"Sam! My man! How are you?" Jonathan Richards exclaimed, as he hugged him tight. "I'm great Jon! How are you?" "I'm good. Here, meet our children. This is our daughter, Jasmine, she's three, and this is her brother, two year old Raffy." "How are you Jasmine?" he asked, smiling at the little girl. Sam stooped down and hugged the little kids. "Kids, he's your Uncle Sam." Jon continued. 

Sam stood back up and urged Rosie to come out from hiding behind him and introduced her. "Guys, this is my daughter, Rosalind." He said proudly. "I can't believe you have a daughter." Jon exclaimed, smiling as he hugged the little girl. "I can't believe it myself. But I'm happy that I do. Go on, honey, play with Jasmine and Raffy." Sam urged his daughter. 

Rosie nodded and was rewarded by a smile from the two kids. Rosie smiled at Sam and ran with the two kids towards the monkey bars. The three adults slowly walked towards the bleachers. "How are you Sam? You haven't called us for years." Joanah asked. "I'm so sorry about that. It's just that I've been so busy in New York. Lara had a really difficult pregnancy." Sam explained. 

"Sam, I hope you don't mind me asking. I thought you loved Josie." Jon inquired. Sam sighed. "I do. It's just that, Lara blackmailed me." "How is that? What did she do?" Joanah exclaimed. Sam took a deep breath and started to tell them the sordid tale.

* * * Josie drove around Chicago after Anita left her house that Sunday afternoon. 'Why does he have to come now? When I'm starting to forget him?' she asked herself again, and still, an answer is not known. She slowly passed by the Navy Pier and saw the Ferris wheel. Josie stopped the car and got out. She saw the gate to the carnival open so she opened it and walked into the pier. 

Memories started to seep into her brain… remembering Senior Nite and how sweet Sam was to her when he rode with her in the Ferris wheel even though he was really afraid of heights. He saved her from utter embarrassment that night and many more times after that. That night was the time that she realized that she's really in love with him. 

She has always thought that he was the most wonderful man she has ever met but he made those thoughts crumble when he failed to go to the pitcher's mound. She felt a lump on her throat and she knew that she's about to cry. She bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling. "I won't cry. I won't." she quickly walked out of the pier and got into her car, driving as fast as she could to get away from that place.

* * * "Wow, Sam. We never knew." Jonathan whispered as soon as Sam finished his story. Sam hung his head sadly. "You should have called us, so that we can let Josie know what happened to you. She was really devastated that night when you didn't come." Joanah said softly. 

"I couldn't. Lara was so demanding this past three years. She didn't really feel affection for Rosie so I was the one who took care of our daughter. That really made me busy, and my work… don't even get me started on that." He said wearily. "Oh Sam. I wish we helped you through that three years." Joanah said as she moved to hug her friend. 

Sam gratefully hugged her back. "Yeah. I wished that too." He whispered. They stayed like that for a long time. Sam savored the fact that he is again in the company of the people that he knew really cared about him, except for his daughter. 

As he slowly pulled away, he asked the two of them the question that has been bothering him since he came back to Chicago. "Guys, do you know how Josie is?" Joanah smiled. "Jonathan here has been friends with Rob Geller, you know, Josie's brother?" "Rob is Josie's brother?" Sam asked, surprised. 

"Yeah. He is. You didn't know that?" Jon asked, shocked. Sam slowly shook his head. "I didn't. That's new. So, how did you become friends with Rob?" "Well, Josie asked Scott Romano to have Rob on his team as his assistant coach, and Scott eagerly agreed." Jon explained. "She really loves her brother to do that." Joanah added. "She's amazing." Sam affirmed. 

That got a laugh out of the couple in front of him. "What?" he asked, bewildered. "Really subtle Sam. You're still in love with her, huh?" Joanah asked. Sam grinned. "Guilty as charged. So, have you guys seen her?" The couple answered in unison. "Yes." "And?" He probed them to continue. "She looks great…" Joanah started. 

"Great? She looks so beautiful… stunning… amazing…" Jon trailed off. Joanah looked at him, obviously weirded out. "Excuse me. I'm here." Jon laughed and kissed her. "I know honey. I was just telling Sam how she looks like." "Really? She looks… well… everything that you said?" Sam asked, his heart aching to see Josie. "Yes sweetie… she does." Joanah replied. 

"Is she you know… um…" Sam croaked, not wanting to say it. "Dating anyone? The last thing I heard Matt Riley was planning to ask her out…" Jon started and stopped when he saw the angry glint in Sam's eyes. "But I don't think that she said yes." Joanah finished, squeezing Sam's hand. Sam sighed in relief. "That's very great to hear." 

"But Sam? You're married… how can that be? You said that she'll take Rosie away from you if she finds out that you tried to contact Josie." Jon reminded him. Sam closed his eyes. "I know… but… I have to see her… I love her. Please guys, you have to help me." He pleaded. Joanah met his husband's eyes. They nodded. 

"Okay, we'll help you. But we have to be really careful." Joanah said. Sam beamed and leaned over in a three-way hug. "Thank you so much guys. This really means a lot." As they pulled away, Jon met his eyes. "We really have to be careful. We can't afford to have you lose Rosalind." Sam nodded. "And it's not going to be easy Sam. Josie might not be that forgiving." Joanah reminded him. "I know. But I have to try. I owe her that much." Sam whispered.

* * * Josie stopped on her way home at NaNa's. Going in, she took a seat by the window and watched the people walk by. The waitress came and took her order of chocolate shake and a plate of fries. When the waitress walked away, the memories started kicking in. She remembered the first day she was there, it was with Aldys Wells, the very first friend she made at South Glen South. 

They talked about everything they wanted to be in the future, and she remembered how her stomach turned in every fabricated story that came out of her mouth. They also talked about their English teacher, Sam Coulson, and how he instantly became Josie's favorite teacher, even if she's only been in his class for one day. 

Aldys totally agreed with her, saying that Mr. Coulson is a very likable teacher, even if you've only known him for a day. Josie smiled, knowing that she not only liked Sam Coulson, she fell for him…. It was love at first sight that day. There she was, a new girl in his class, and he welcomed her immediately with a big smile that made her heart skip a beat and her pulse race. 

She thought she totally blew her cover when she defined 'pastoral' for him. Josie shivered as she remembered how he stared at her that day. "Miss, here's your order." The waitress interrupted her from her thoughts as she placed her food on the table. "Thanks." Josie said, smiling. "Your welcome." She replied and walked away. 

She munched on a fry and was again lost in her thoughts when somebody suddenly tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and saw Rob smiling at her. "Rob! What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up and gave him a hug. "I came from the school. We had a practice today. There's a big game in two weeks." He explained as he sat down and swiped one of her fries.

 "Do you want anything?" she asked. "Um… chocolate shake will be great. And more fries, definitely." He said as he ate more fries. Josie laughed and called the waitress to order. When the order was placed, Rob looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern on his face. Josie smiled. "Yeah. I am. Why would you say I'm not?" "You can't fool me Josephine. I'm your brother. Come on, tell me." He urged, taking a sip of her milkshake. "Robert! That's mine!" she protested. 

"You're changing the subject. And anyway, you ordered another milkshake right? You can have that one." He guaranteed her as he downed more of the drink. "Now, talk!" Josie rolled her eyes. "I can never keep anything from you, Robert." She complained, looking at him. 

"Yes, you can't. So shoot! What is bothering you? You can tell the Robster anything." He said gently. Josie sighed. "It's Sam." She started. "What? Coulson? What did he do now?" he asked angrily. "Rob, no, he didn't do anything." She said soothingly, laying a hand on his arm. 'Except break my heart.' She added to herself. 

"So what is it?" he asked, softening.  "He's here. In Chicago." She said softly. Rob's eyes became huge as the shock started to set in. "He is? When? How did you know? Has he contacted you? What? What?" he asked hurriedly in one breath. 

"One question at a time, okay Robert? I learned about it from Anita… and I don't know when he's coming, or if he's already here. And no, he hasn't tried to contact me." She answered. "Are you okay?" "I don't know. And not only that, I learned that the reason why he didn't come that night." "Why?" "He got married to Lara. At New York." 

"Why… that son of a …" "Rob, don't say it." "Okay, I wouldn't. But you… Do you want to see him? Do you still love him?" Rob questioned her. Josie shook her head and she can feel another lump in her throat. She swallowed it down, determined not to break down in front of her brother. "I don't know Rob. I just don't know." 

Rob stood up and sat on the chair beside her and placed his arms around her. Josie sighed and leaned against her brother. There she felt safe… as if nothing and no one can ever hurt her, She just know that Sam coming back to Chicago doesn't mean that he life will become clearer. No. It means the exact opposite. "Thanks Rob." "Your welcome. And remember if you need me… I'm always here." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. " I know. I know." She said under her breath as she snuggled deeper into Rob's warm embrace.


	4. chapter four

Title: Again

Chapter Four: How can I be strong?

Author: Jaycee

*All necessary formalities are in the first chapter

Read and review people!

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. 

******** end of shameless plugging **********

Sam went to South Glen South Elementary School on Monday morning, with Rosie in tow. She insisted on coming today even if she's not going to go to her classroom yet, since he's going to enroll her first today. "Are you excited sweetie?" he asked as they went up the steps into the hallway. 

"Yes daddy! Very excited!" she answered and she jumped up the last step of the stairs to emphasize her point. Sam laughed. "Okay princess, I get your point. Now, all we have to do is find the registry office to sign you up." He mused out loud as he looked around the hall. 

"Mister, if you're looking for the registry office, I can take you there." A little blond girl said as she tugged at his hand. Sam looked down and grinned. "I didn't know I was talking that loud." He said as he kneeled down. "No you weren't that loud. I just have really good ears." She explained as she jerked her left ear. 

"Okay, I get your point. You don't have to do that." He said gently as he took the little girl's hand and placed it on her side. He little girl smiled and the looked at Rosie. "Who is she?" "Oh, this is my daughter, Rosalind Coulson. Rosie, this is… I'm sorry I don't know your name." He said to the little girl. 

The girl smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Georgia Peters." Sam shook her hand. "I'm Sam Coulson. Your very mature for your age." He commented as Georgia reached out and shook Rosie's hand. Rosie smiled at Georgia. "Hi." She whispered. "Hello." Georgia answered. "My cousin taught me a lot." She said proudly. 

Sam looked at her, wondering where he's seen this little girl. "Have we met before?" he asked. Georgia squinted at him. 'There it is again. Georgia looks so familiar to me.' He thought to himself and waited for her answer. "Nope. I don't think so. Come on. The bell's about to ring and I have to bring you to the registry office." Georgia said and took him by the hand, and then started pulling him and Rosie. 

"Okay, okay." He laughed and followed the little girl. A few minutes later, they reached the end of the hall and Sam saw the sign saying Registry Office. "Here it is!" Georgia announced and pointed to the sign. "I can see that. Thank you for all your help Georgia. You saved our lives. If not for you, we would have been lost in this school." Sam exaggerated which made Georgia laugh. 

"You really look so familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked again. "Sam! I'm only six years old. Where could you have seen me?" she asked, exasperated. Sam chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry Georgia. It's really nice to meet you." Georgia grinned. 

"I was just kidding. It was also great to meet you Sam! You too Rosalind!" Rosie smiled. "Me too." The bell started to ring signaling the start of classes. "There's my bell! I have to go! See you guys later!" Georgia called out as she started to run towards the stairs. "Bye!" Sam and Rosie yelled in unison. 

"Georgia is such a nice girl, isn't she daddy?" Rosie asked as they went into the office. "She is princess, she really is." Sam replied as he smiled at the woman behind a desk. He shook off the feeling of familiarity towards Georgia and proceeded to talk to the woman about Rosie's enrollment.

* * * On Tuesday morning, Josie hurriedly went to the kitchen for some coffee where she saw Georgia already eating her cereal. "Morning!" Josie greeted cheerfully. "Morning Josie!" Georgia greeted back. Josie hurriedly made herself a cup of coffee and sat down. "So, how is school?" She asked, taking a sip. 

"I'm having so much fun! I met so many cool people… and they didn't care if I'm a new student in South Glen." Georgia came from North Glen North's Elementary School where she studied Nursery and Kindergarten. "That's really great to hear!" Josie said even though she felt her heart sting every time she heard the name South Glen South. 

"I met this man yesterday, he was with his daughter… and he was really nice… his daughter too." Georgia started, smiling. "Really? What's his daughter's name?" "Rosalind… something… I can't remember their last name." She answered, squinting as she tried to remember the last name. "It's okay sweetie. I know that you'll see her again. Rosalind, that's a really beautiful name." She commented, smiling as she remembered _As You Like It_, which has Rosalind as one of the lead characters. 

Her smile then turned into a frown as she remembered the person teaching it. She shook her head and smiled at her cousin. "So, what else is happening to school?" "Remember the PTA Meeting I was telling you about? My teacher said, Ms. Singh, said that it's a meeting for the new students from all levels. It's going to take place at the auditorium of South Glen, starting at 2 p.m. on Friday. You're coming right?" Georgia inquired. 

"Yes Georgia. I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I promised you remember?" Georgia nodded and then they heard a horn blaring outside. "There's your bus. Come on. Let's walk out together." Josie said as she placed the dirty dishes on the sink and then grabbed her portfolio. She took Georgia's hand and they walked out of the house together. 

"You have you key?" Josie asked as she locked the front door. "Yeah. I do." "Sandra, your babysitter is going to be here waiting for you, so ride the first school bus home, okay?" Josie reminded her. "Yes Josie. I remember all of that. Don't worry. We go through all of this everyday. I'll be fine." Georgia whined. 

"Okay. Now go on. Bye Georgia." Josie said as she kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Josie! See you later!" She called out as she went into the bus and waved at her. Josie waved back and waited until the bus was out of her sight before she went into her Buick and drove towards Chicago Sun Times.

* * * "Daddy. You're coming later right?" Rosie asked as Sam dressed her up for school on Friday morning. "Yes, of course I'll be there. I promised you that I'm coming to the PTA Meeting, remember?" he said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at his daughter. 

"Is mommy coming?" She asked as she jumped off the bed and grabbed her bag. Sam swallowed. "She's not coming princess. Don't you remember? Mommy has a big company meeting this afternoon. She told you already that she's not coming." He reminded gently. Rosie sat on her bed and pouted. "But my teacher said that both parents are s'pposed to be there." She said sadly. 

Sam scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight. "I'm going to be there sweetie. Don't you like that?" he asked as he copied Rosie's pout. "You know I like that daddy. But I wish mommy could be there too." She replied as she snuggled into his arms. "I'll take you out for ice cream afterwards, okay? Will that make up for mommy not coming to the meeting?" 

Rosie met his eyes and smiled. "Not really. But it helps." Sam laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay. With that settled, let's get going. You're going to be late for school and daddy's going to be late for work. This is my first week, after all." He said as he carried her back on the bed. He has just been accepted to teach English Lit at North Glen North. "Okay daddy!" 

And with that, she went down her bed and went out of the room and into her parents' room. "Mommy! Mommy! We're going!" Rosie exclaimed as she jumped on the bed. Lara moaned. "Get out. I'm sleeping." Then, she turned around, faced away from Rosie. 

Sam looked at the exchange and saw Rosie struggling not to cry. He walked quietly towards her and carried her to his arms. "Come on princess. Don't mind mommy. Let's go so that we can have breakfast at McDonalds." He whispered. Rosie smiled and nodded. Sam grabbed his briefcase and Rosie's bag and went out of the house. 

* * * "Merkin! Give this papers to Gus and tell him that I'm gonna be out for the rest of the afternoon." Josie said to Merkin as she went out of her office and practically threw the papers to her assistant's face. "Hey watch the hair Josie. What's the hurry anyway?" He asked as he grabbed the papers and placed it in a neat pile on the out box. 

Josie checked her watch and her eyes became huge when she saw the time. "I only have 20 minutes till the PTA Meeting. I can't afford to be late and make a bad first impression." She explained as she rooted around Merkin's table for a tissue to wipe the sweat away on her forehead. 

"Go to Gus's office now. Then I'll get going." She said and shooed him away. Josie rolled her eyes as Merkin scowled at her and placed his Tetris game down on the table. "Where are you going Josie?" Anita called out as she saw Josie running towards the elevator. "I got a PTA Meeting in… oh god! Fifteen minutes. I have to go. I'll talk to you later Anita!" she called out as she got in the elevator. "Georgia's going to kill me if I don't get there on time." She groaned as the elevator slowly descended.

* * * Sam parked his car in front of South Glen South, five minutes before three o'clock. The guard pointed him to the elevator at the right side of the building, which will take him to the auditorium at the fifth floor. The door opened at the fifth floor and he immediately went to the auditorium. At the door, an attractive woman immediately met him. 

"Good afternoon Sir. I'm Ms. Shivi Singh. Whose parent are you?" she asked. "I'm Rosalind Coulson's father. She's a nursery student." Ms. Singh smiled and checked her clipboard. "Oh, yes sir. Just go to the table at the right side of the room. All the Nursery students' parents are all seated there. Your daughter is waiting." She said. Sam smiled. "Thank you Ms. Singh." "My pleasure." She gestured for him to come in and he nodded. 

"Daddy! I'm here!" Sam heard Rosie yell as she jumped from her seat. "Hey princess." He said as he kissed her on the head. "Hi daddy!" She replied as she sat on his lap. "Has it started yet?" He asked her. "Nope. They're still waiting for the other parents." She explained. 

He nodded. "Great! I brought you some chocolates. Here you go." He handed her a small bag. "Thanks daddy." She replied as she opened it and started eating. "Hey Rosie!" 

Sam turned on his seat and saw Georgia smiling at them. "Hey Georgia!" Sam and Rosie said in unison. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he gestured for her to sit on the chair beside them. "I'm a new student too. I'm just waiting for my cousin. She's the one coming today." 

"Oh really? Where are your parents?" "They're in Japan with my twin sister." Sam felt another twinge of familiarity towards Georgia. 'She has a twin?' He thought. "Would you like some chocolates Georgia?" Rosie asked as she handed her the bag. "Thanks." Georgia said as she dug in the bag. 

A few minutes later, Ms. Singh took the podium. "Good afternoon everyone. I'm Ms. Shivani Singh and I'm going to be your host for the day." She started. Georgia looked around and frowned. "I have to go to my table now Sam, Rosie. I'll see you later." She said as she got down her seat. 

"Is your cousin here yet?" Sam asked. "Nope. She's late. She's never late. I'll just wait for her at the table. See you later, then you can meet my cousin." She said as she walked away. "Bye Georgia!" Sam and Rosie exclaimed and as they sat and waited for the meeting to begin.

* * * "Wait! Wait! Hold the elevator!" Josie called out as the elevator doors began to close. At the last minute, a hand reached out and stopped it from totally closing. Josie sighed in relief and walked in to it. She took a deep breath and smiled at the person who stopped the elevator from closing. 

To her surprise she found herself looking into a pair of amazing chocolate brown eyes. "Hey!" The man said easily, smiling. "He-hey. Thank you so much for holding the elevator." She replied, feeling her palms starting to sweat. "Well, I heard so much urgency in your voice so I know that you must be in such a hurry." He explained. 

"Oh, yes. I am in so much of a hurry. I'm totally late for the PTA Meeting." Josie answered. The man's face fell at that information. "Oh, you have a child here?" He asked. "No. My cousin. I'm here for my cousin." The man visibly relaxed. "Oh, okay. You scared me for a minute there." Josie smiled at that. 

"I'm Noah Walker." The beautiful man said as he reached out to shake her hand. "Josie Geller." She shook his hand. "You? Why are you here?" She asked, holding her breath for his answer. She hasn't been attracted to another man before, and this Noah Walker seems to be a really interesting guy. 

"I'm here for my niece actually. My sister's in a business meeting. Since, I don't have much work to do, I volunteered to come here for her." he clarified. Josie nodded. "Ahh… That's really sweet of you." She commented. "You? Why are you the one here, instead of your cousin's parents?" 

"Well, her parents left her to me three years ago since they moved to Japan. Georgia, that's my cousin's name by the way, well, she didn't want to live in Japan, so she now stays with me." "Now I get it." He said. The elevator bell rang signaling that they are now at the fifth floor. "Let's go." Noah said as he held the elevator door for her. 

"Thanks." Josie quickly walked out of the elevator and practically ran towards the auditorium door. "We are all here today to talk about South Glen South and how we can…" Josie heard someone say from inside the auditorium. "Oh no. We're late." She moaned. 

"Don't worry. We're just ten minutes late Josie. We shouldn't have missed too much." He soothe as he opened the door for her. Josie nodded and walked in. The woman talking immediately stopped talking and smiled at the two of them. "Hi. Sorry we're late." Josie said, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, that's okay. You are Mrs…" "Oh no. I don't have a child here. I'm here for my cousin, Georgia Peters." Josie explained. "I'm Ms. Shivani Singh. Welcome." She checked her clipboard and then pointed to the table at the back. 

"There's your table." Josie nodded and smiled at Ms. Singh. As she walked towards the table, she bumped on a small table filled with papers. The sudden movement made all the papers fall on the floor. Josie closed her eyes. She heard the parents sicker. "Here, let me help you." Noah said as he crouched down with her and picked up the papers. 

"Thank you, Noah. I am so embarrassed." She whispered. "It's okay. They couldn't have noticed you, have they?" He teased. Josie rolled her eyes as she stood up with papers on her hand. "That's okay Ms. Geller, Mr. Smith. I'll fix that." Ms. Singh said as she shooed them towards their table. "So, your cousin is in first grade?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Your niece?" "She's in first grade too. So, I guess we'll be staying n the same table." He said softly and smiled at her. Josie smiled back and then walked towards their table.

* * * Sam looked up when he heard the front door open. His eyes almost came out their sockets when he realized who the person was. "Oh my God. It's Josie Geller." He said under his breath. "Daddy? What did you say?" Rosie asked, as she looked up at him. 

"Nothing, honey. Nothing. Don't mind me." He said as he smoothed her hair. The little girl smiled and stared straight ahead at Ms. Singh. He stared at Josie as she smiled at the teacher, smoothing her hair behind her ear. 'Is she married? Who is that man behind her? Does she have a daughter? Was Joanah and Jon wrong when they said that Josie wasn't involved with anyone?' he thought frantically. 

He felt jealousy start at the pit of his stomach, which slowly began its way up to his heart. 'Why am I jealous? I married Lara and I even have a child with her.' But his heart wouldn't listen. He gazed at Josie as she smiled at the teacher and at the man behind her. 

'She's beautiful… stunning… amazingly breathtakingly gorgeous…' he thought, dazed. 

He watched her as she walked towards the table that Ms. Singh pointed out when she bumped on a table that made papers fall all over the floor. He saw her blush prettily and then bend down to pick it up. Sam started out of his seat to help her when the man behind her bent down to help her. 

"Who is that?" He muttered. He saw them smile at each other, and then the man led her to a table at the back of the auditorium. He gaped at her so much that he was surprised that his mouth didn't fall open. As he stared, his fingers ached to touch her… to be near her… 

"How did he get so lucky that he's in the same table as Josie?" he said out loud. "Daddy? What did you say?" Rosie asked again. Sam looked at his daughter. "Nothing. Nothing. Um… go on. Listen to your teacher." He urged her. Rosie looked at him doubtfully and nodded. Sam strained his neck to see who her child is. To his surprise, he saw her talking to Georgia. 

'Wait! She's Georgia's cousin?' he thought incredulously. He stared at the two of them laughing, he then saw the resemblance. His mind flashed back to the time when Josie was still his 'student'. Georgia? Georgia's one-half of the blond twins that Josie was ice-skating with that day at the mall! That's why Georgia's so familiar to me! 

For the whole of the meeting, Sam just stared at Josie. He saw her smile, laugh, and talk to Georgia. Do everything that he's been wanting to see her do for the past three years. 'Oh God! I miss you so much Josie that it hurts.' He thought painfully. Finally, the meeting ended. 

Sam quickly stood up and carried Rosie in his arms and strode purposefully to Josie. "Daddy? Where are we going?" "We're going to talk to one of daddy's old friends." He replied. He pushed Lara's threats at the back of his head. He has to talk to Josie.

* * * "So, Josie… I have to go right now. I have a meeting in an hour. Can I call you sometime?" Noah asked as they stood up. Josie looked at him in surprise. 'Should I give him my number?' She thought. She then remembered Anita's advise to her to move on. 'She's right! I have to move on!' She smiled at Noah and opened her bag to get a calling card. She handed it to him. 

"Here's my calling card. My cell number, office number and home number. Just call me." She said. Noah nodded and handed her his calling card. "Thanks Josie. I'll call you!" He replied as he shook her hand again. "Yeah. Definitely." She replied. She watched him walk away and then turned around. "Georgia? Where are you, honey?" She called out. 

"I'm here Josie. I want you to meet someone." Georgia answered. Josie kneeled down. "Who?" Josie smiled. "Him." Georgia gestured to the man beside her. Josie stood up and found her self, staring at a pair of gorgeous green eyes. But his time, it's not just anybody's eyes. This one's Sam Coulson's eyes! "Sa-Sam?" She stuttered. 

"Josie… how are you?" Sam asked in the voice that never fails to leave her knees weak. Josie swallowed. "I'm okay… you?" 'How is it possible that he's even more gorgeous than the last time I saw him?' she thought. "I'm great." He answered. "Daddy? Who is she?" They both looked down and Josie saw a little girl who looked exactly like Sam. 

"Princess, this is Josie Geller. Josie, this is my daughter, Rosalind Coulson." He smiled at her. Josie felt a pang in her heart at the mention of his daughter. 'He must love Lara very much to have a child with her.' she thought. "Hey." She whispered as she kneeled down to shake the girl's hand. 

'She looks exactly like Sam' she thought to herself as she took in the little girl's green eyes and the cleft on her chin. "Hi." Rosalind whispered, smiling shyly. Josie smiled at her and slowly stood up. She looked into Sam's eyes and she felt herself drowning in them. She tore her eyes away and started to back away. "Georgia, honey? I have to go now." She kissed her on the cheek and waved nervously at Sam. 

"Josie… I really want to talk to you." Sam said. She shook her head. "I don't have the time. Maybe next time." She called out. "Josie please." He pleaded. "Sam…" With that, she walked towards the door quickly, out of Sam's sight. "Josie! Wait!" She heard Sam call out. 

"I'm not yet ready. I am so sorry!" she whispered as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. She brushed them away furiously. "He has a child already, he doesn't deserve my tears… he doesn't love me and he never did. Everything I felt that happened between us was all in my head!" She whispered. 

As she went down the stairs, she heard footsteps approaching her quickly and at the last minute she remembered that Sam Coulson is a hockey player, and a good one at that. Josie looked around and saw a janitor closet. "That is so childish!" she said, looking at the closet. 

She heard the footsteps getting closer, followed by Sam's voice calling her. "Oh God!" she whispered as she opened the door of the closet and got in. She held her breath as she saw Sam through the slits of the door. 

* * * "Josie? Josie? Please! We have to talk!" Sam called out as he ran down the stairs. He looked around; bewildered that Josie was now out of sight. "Where are you Josie?" he said in a small voice as he leaned against a closet door. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry Josie. Please… I hope that you'll forgive me." He said wishing that Josie's right there beside him.

* * * Josie held a breath as Sam leaned against the closet door. She would have laughed out loud at the silliness of the situation if only she didn't want to break down and cry right there and then. She inhaled softly and Sam's intoxicating aftershave filled her senses. 'Oh God… he smells even better than he did before… if that's possible.' She thought dreamily. 

She felt her pulse race as she heard his sexy voice whispering to himself. "I am so sorry Josie. I hope that you'll forgive me." She heard him whisper. Josie felt the familiar lump on her throat. 'I don't know Sam… I don't know. I'm sorry… I'm just not yet ready.' She thought sadly. 

As he leaned even more on the door, she saw some of his hair make its way through the slits. Her fingers ached to touch his hair that she know is bound to be soft. 'NO! He'll know you're here!' she scolded herself. She tried to control her heart which is beating a thousand beats a second as she recognized the excited feeling that she always felt when he's near. 

'Please… just go. Please.' She begged quietly. As if he heard her, he straightened up and slowly began to walk away. She counted to twenty before she gently eased the door open. She walked out of the closet and started to go down the stairs. She looked back at the closet, where she felt the amazing sensations that she hasn't felt for a very long time. 

She wondered how she could go through this… knowing that this wouldn't be the last time that she'll ever lay her eyes on Sam Coulson.

* * * "Daddy? Where did you go?" Rosie asked as soon as she saw her father enter the auditorium. "Um… nowhere princess. I just had to go to the bathroom. That's all." Sam answered as he pulled her into his arms. "Where's Georgia?" "She said that her school bus is here already. So she has to go. Josie is very nice daddy." She commented as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"How can you say that baby? You just met her." He reminded her as he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "I just know daddy. I know that mommy will like her." Sam stared at her in alarm. 'Lara wouldn't like Josie. Rosie can't tell her about Josie, or else she'll take her away from me! How can I tell that she cannot tell her mom about this?' he asked himself. 

An idea started to form in his head. "Honey… can you keep a secret?" He whispered conspiratorially. Rosie's eyes became huge as she leaned towards her father to hear him better. "Yes daddy. Of course I can." She replied earnestly. "Okay. Can you not tell mommy that you met Josie today?" Rosie looked at him curiously. "Why?" 

'Why? Why? Okay, you can do this Coulson.' "Because, it's a surprise. I want to be the one to tell your mommy about Josie, okay? Do you promise to not say a word?" She nodded and pretended to zip her lips shut. "I promise daddy!" "Great! Now… how about that ice cream I promised you?" Rosie squealed and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "Yes daddy!" "Okay, let's go!" He announced as he stood up and they walked out of the auditorium.


	5. chapter five

Title: Again

Chapter Five: Never Fall in love with you again

Author: Jaycee

*All necessary formalities are in the first chapter

Read and review people!

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site.

******** end of shameless plugging **********

Josie hanged up the phone on Saturday evening. "Who was that?" Anita and Gus asked in unison as they saw Josie make her way back to the living room. "That was Noah Walker. He asked me out for tomorrow night." Josie answered as she sat down on the couch. 

"You have a date?" Anita asked incredulously. Josie frowned. "Yes! Is that too weird to think about?" she asked defensively. "No Jos. That's not what Nita was saying. It's just that, with Sam in town and all… do you think you should be dating?" Gus asked as he took a sip of his wine.

Every Saturday evening, the three of them would meet up in her house and sometimes in their house to talk about things… and tonight; Josie's love life is the topic of conversation. "Why? How is Sam's being in town connected to my dating men?" Josie asked, confused.  

"You always tell me to date and move on… now that I am moving on, you tell me not to date? What is the matter with you guys?" "Josie, sweetie, it's just that we fear that you're only doing this so that you wouldn't be stuck at home all alone thinking about Sam and deal with this problem. Josie, it's time for the two of you to talk. It's been three long years." Anita said as she sunk into the couch. 

Josie looked at Gus and saw him nodding. She rolled her eyes and popped some popcorn into her mouth. "Guys… Noah seems to be a really great guy. I've never dated anyone in three years, and I believe it's time. It's just a coincidence that Sam's here when I decided that I have to start dating." Josie explained, hoping that they'll buy her explanation. 

The two of them were right, as usual. She only agreed to this date so that she'll stop thinking about Sam. Her thoughts have been driving her crazy that she called Anita and Gus to come earlier than usual. "I just wish that you know what you're doing." Anita sighed.

 "Okay, if it'll help… why don't the two of you come tomorrow? It will be a double date. And I'm sure that Noah wouldn't mind." Josie suggested. Anita's face lit up. "That is a great idea! Call him right now and tell him exactly that!" 

"Anita… don't you think that we're going to be a hindrance to the two of them? I mean it is their first date." Gus said. "Don't worry Gus. You guys wouldn't be a hindrance, okay? I'll call Noah right now." With a smile, she stood up and walked towards the phone.

* * * On that same Saturday evening, Sam called his friend Jonathan on the phone. "Jon, buddy. I need a big favor." Sam said to his friend as he held the phone between his shoulder and his ear and at the same time, he's cutting up some mangoes for the salad that he's making for him and Rosie, since Lara is at a company party tonight, and he insisted that he couldn't come because the babysitter bailed out at the last minute. 

In truth, he purposely didn't call a baby sitter because he didn't want to be stuck in another boring company function. "What is it Sam?" Jon asked. "Can Rosie and I go to your place tomorrow night?" "Sure buddy! Anytime, but why?" "Well, I decided that I'm going to Josie's house tomorrow night." 

"Why do you want to go here tomorrow if you're really going to her house?" "I need to leave Rosie with you for a few hours. Then I'll come back. I need a believable alibi to give to Lara." Sam explained as he placed the salad bowl on the table. "Sam… what if she finds out?" Jon asked and Sam can hear the worried tone in his voice.

 "That's why I need your help. Please Jon. I need to do this." Sam pleaded as he sat on a chair. "Okay Sam. We'll help you, just be careful, okay?" "Thank you so, so much Jon! I promise I'll be careful." "Your welcome Sam! We'll see you two tomorrow night, okay?" Jon said. 

"Yeah. Bye Jon! Time for dinner." "Okay, bye buddy." With that, Sam placed down a receiver with a big smile on his face. "Rosie! Princess! Time for dinner! And Uncle Jon invited us to his tomorrow night, okay?" Rosie ran towards him and hugged his legs. "Yay daddy!" "Yeah yay!" He echoed and the two of them sat down for dinner.

* * * On Sunday evening, an hour before Noah, Anita, and Gus were supposed to arrive, Josie was in the shower, rinsing her hair when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yeah Georgia?" Josie asked as she turned off the shower and wrapped herself with her deep blue bathrobe. "Your friend's here." Georgia answered shortly. 

"Which friend?" Josie asked, but Georgia obviously didn't hear her since she can hear that she already started walking away. "It's probably Anita. She's too early." She said to herself. She walked out the bathroom and walked into the living room. 

"Anita… you're too… Sam? What are you doing here?" Josie asked in surprise as Sam stood up. Instead of answering, she saw his eyes become huge as he stared at her. She then remembered that there she was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. "I came here to um… talk to you…" Sam replied, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. Josie tightened her robe around her. "I was in the shower, I thought you were Anita… Georgia! You didn't tell me who it was." Josie accused her little cousin who was busily coloring on the floor. 

"Sorry!" The little girl replied simply, flashing her a smile before turning back to her coloring book. Josie looked back at Sam and saw that he was still staring at her. With the way his eyes lingered on her, it was obvious that he liked what he saw. And that made her feel good. She ran a hand through her wet hair. 

"Um… okay… I'll just dress up, okay. Um… wait here…" With that, she practically ran towards her bedroom and quickly shut the door. "Oh. My. God. What in the world is he doing here?" she asked aloud as she started to get dressed. "I'll just worry about that later. Right now, I have a date to get ready for."

* * * Sam stared at Josie as she quickly ran towards her room. He was bracing himself to seeing her again, but seeing her in nothing but her bathrobe, was much, much more than he could bear. She just looks so amazingly desirable in that blue robe of hers. 

If Georgia wasn't there, he didn't know if he could control himself from walking over to her and ravish her soft mouth and run his hands through her hair… feel her body close to his… 'Stop it right now Sam! You're here to talk to her and not to make out with her… even though that is a very tempting thing to do.' He thought to himself, and he felt his cheeks burn again. 

"Hey Georgia! Is Josie going out today?" He asked. Georgia looked up from her book and nodded. "Yeah. She has a date. With that Noah guy that she met at the PTA Meeting." She explained. Sam sighed. 'Just my luck!' He thought as he felt the jealousy swallow him up. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. Really." Georgia answered. 'I guess I should just get going.' He thought to himself. 'I'll just wait for Josie so that we can fix up a date when we can talk. Yeah, that's it! I'll do just that!' He sat there, waiting until Josie comes out.

* * * Josie looked at the mirror, as she vainly tried to stop her hand from shaking too much so that she can put on some mascara. "Damn! Get a hold of yourself… its just Sam Coulson… and anyway, you don't have feelings for him anymore… don't you?" She asked herself. 

"Ah! Don't go there tonight! There's plenty of time to think about that later!" She reminded herself as she stood up after putting on her make-up. She opened her closet and picked out a blue strappy slip on dress and a white flimsy shawl. To complete her ensemble, on her feet we're white strappy sandals. 

She checked her appearance on her full-length mirror. "You can do it Josie! Just breathe and then walk out slowly." She told herself. Squaring her shoulders, she opened her door and stepped into the living room.

* * * Sam stood up as soon as he heard Josie's bedroom door open. He turned his head and then he saw her, looking like an angel in her blue dress and white shawl. "Wow… Josie… you look… wow!" he whispered. 

Josie blushed at his comments and was about to open her mouth when the doorbell rang. "Excuse me Sam." He nodded and just stared at her as she walked over to the door to and opened it. "Anita! You're here." She exclaimed. "Yeah… you look great Josie." Anita said as she took Gus's hand and led him in. "Hey Gus." Josie said. 

"So, is Noah here… Sam! What are you doing here?" Anita stopped as he stared at Sam. "Pam Kitterman?" Sam asked confused at why she's here and why Josie's calling her Anita. Josie stepped before Pam and smiled sheepishly. "Actually, she's not Pam Kitterman. She's my best friend, Anita Brandt – Strauss. She just pretended to be the sex ed. teacher that day because you caught her that day at school gesturing at me… remember?" Josie asked. 

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I remember. So that's why your teaching was very different from what I've been told that a teacher is supposed to teach at a Sex Ed. seminar. Now I understand." The man behind them scowled when he saw who Josie's guest was, but Anita placed a hand on his arm to calm him down, so walked up to him and extended a hand. 

"Gus Strauss." He said. Sam nodded. "Sam Coulson." They shook hands and Josie gestured for them to sit down. A few minutes of awkward silence filled the room until the doorbell rang again. "Josie, that's Noah!" Anita said excitedly. Sam watched as Josie's face lit up and hurriedly opened the door. "Noah! Hey!" she exclaimed. 

"Hi Josie. You look phenomenal." Noah said as he handed her a bouquet of fresh lilies. "Thank you so much. Come on in." She urged him, as she smelled the flowers. "Noah, these are Gus and Anita Strauss and Sam Coulson. Guys, this is Noah Walker." They shook hands and exchanged greetings when Georgia barged out of her room. "Hey Noah!" She greeted. 

Noah grinned as he slapped a high five with Georgia. "Hey there cutie! How are you this evening?" Noah asked. "Great!" She then sat down beside Sam. Josie looked at all of them and then stood up. "So, let's go?" "Josie, my babysitter is not here yet!" Georgia said. Sam smiled at Georgia. "You still need a babysitter? But, you look like a lady to me." 

"I know I'm a lady. But Josie wouldn't listen." Georgia replied which got a laugh from all of them. "Whatever you say Georgia. Now, let me just call Sandra so I'll know if she's on her way here. Wait a minute guys." Josie said as she went towards the kitchen to call. Sam stood up and followed her. "Josie?" He tapped her on the shoulder. She was so surprised that she jumped. "Sam! You startled me. What is it?" she asked, as she purposely avoided his eyes. 

"We need to talk." He said. "Talk… yeah….  We do. So how about we talk um… later?" "Later? When's later?" he asked. "Um… I don't know… later." She then held up a hand as the number she dialed started to ring. "Hello? Sandra! What are you doing there? You're going to baby sit Georgia tonight, remember? What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You forgot… of course you did. Okay… I guess I'll just cancel my date. Yeah, you'd better make it up to me. Bye Sandra." Josie hanged up and sighed. 

"What is it?" He asked, feeling his heart lift up at the possibility that her date wouldn't take place. Josie shook her head at him and walked out to the living room. "Noah… I can't go out tonight." She announced. Sam hid a smile as Noah's face fell. "Why?" "No baby sitter. Her mom went to a party so she has to stay at home to take care of her baby brother. I am so sorry." Anita stood up. "Why don't I stay here and take care of Georgia? I don't mind." 

Josie shook her head. "I know that you and Gus has been looking forward to this night, so I can't accept that." Josie sighed and plopped down on the loveseat beside Noah. "I am so sorry. Can we reschedule?" Sam looked at Josie's disappointed face and before he could think, he blurted out, "Why don't I stay here and take care of Georgia? I don't mind." 

'I don't mind? I don't mind? Now I'm letting her go out on dates? What is the matter with me?' he thought to himself. 

"There Josie! Now you can go!" Anita said, smiling at him for the first time that night. "Oh no… you don't have to do that Sam. I can just stay here and take care of Georgia and besides you…" "Come on Josie. It's okay. I really don't mind. Besides, I really like Georgia, so I know that we're gonna have lots of fun." Sam assured her. 

Josie met his eyes, as if asking him if it's really okay. He nodded and smiled. She smiled back and then stood up. "Georgia! Honey! Come in here please." Josie called out. Georgia came running and jumped on the sofa. "Yeah?" "Sam is going to be the one to stay with you tonight. Is that okay?" Georgia let out a squeal as she ran towards Sam and wrapped her arms around his legs. 

"Yes Josie! I like Sam!" Sam laughed and scooped the little girl into his arms. "Really?" "Yeah! Go on Josie! We'll be fine here." Georgia assured her. "Okay. That's great to hear. Um… guys?" She turned towards her friends. "Can you go to your cars already? I just have to talk to these two first, okay?" Anita, Gus and Noah nodded and they walked out of the house. 

"Okay. So, what do I have to tell you two?" Sam watched as Josie went to the fridge and took out a Tupperware of something. "What's that?" Sam asked as he followed her. "Mac and cheese. It's Georgia's favorite dinner. So I baked a batch for tonight. Just heat it up and let her have her way with it. If you want, you can order a pizza. The money's in the cookie jar." Sam nodded as she pointed to the side of the kitchen. 

"Her mom's bound to call tonight from Japan since it's morning there. Just explain who you are so that she wouldn't think that her daughter is with a stranger. Then let them talk. Um… what else?" Josie mused to herself. Sam couldn't help it, so, he started laughing. "What?" Josie asked. "Don't worry too much Josie. I can take care of Georgia, okay? Just have fun." He said, smiling. 

'Have fun? Have fun? You actually want her to have fun?' his conscience asked him. 

Josie smiled and then bent down to kiss Georgia. "Okay, sweetie. I'll be going now. Have fun with Sam tonight, okay?" "Yes, Josie. Don't worry. We'll have fun, won't we Sam?" Georgia asked as she grabbed Sam's hand. "Yes Georgia, we will. Now go, Josie." He urged even though deep inside, all he wanted to do was enfold her in his arms and kiss her senseless until they we're both out of breath. 

"Okay, okay. I believe you guys. See you later then." Josie said as she slowly walked towards the door. She went outside and Sam was sure that she was going to close it when she suddenly turned around and gave him a big smile. "Thank you Sam." She said simply, and then she closed the door. "Your welcome Josie. More than welcome." He whispered as he headed back to the kitchen to fix them selves some dinner.

* * * "I had such a wonderful time tonight Noah." Josie said as she and Noah walked towards the front door of her apartment. "I had a really great time too Josie." Noah answered as they stopped in front of her door. "We should definitely do this again." He continued, as he smiled hopefully at her. 

Josie smiled and nodded. "Definitely." "So, I guess this is good bye." She whispered. "Yeah." He then leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the cheek. She blushed as he leaned away. "Okay. Bye Noah." "Bye Jos." She waved at him and waited until he's in his car and slowly opened the door to her apartment.

* * * Sam slowly stood up, being careful not to wake Georgia up. He walked to the window and peeked through the curtain. 'Don't kiss… don't kiss… don't kiss…' he begged silently. He saw Noah lean towards Josie and kiss her on the cheek. 'At least it's only on the cheek.' He thought to himself. 

"Okay. Bye Noah." He heard Josie say and he knew that it's time for him to go back to the sofa and pretend that he's asleep. He gently raised Georgia's head and placed it on his lap, then he closed his eyes, pretending that he's fast asleep. He heard the door creak and he squeezed his eyes tight. 

"Sam… Sam. Wake up." Josie's sweet voice said and he felt her soft hand on his arm. He gradually opened his eyes and yawned. "Josie… I didn't know you're here already." He said sleepily. "Yeah. I'm here. Good evening." She whispered. 

"I'll just take Georgia to her room." She said as she started to pick Georgia up. He stopped her and took Georgia into his arms. "I'll take her." He stood up as Georgia moaned. Josie smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on the little girl's cheek. 

He softly inhaled, her peach blossoms scent filled his senses and her soft hair brushed his cheek. 'Oh Josie…' he moaned her name inwardly. He held his breath in fear that she'll move away, and when she did, that was the time that he started to breathe normally again. 

"Come on Sam." She whispered as she led the way to Georgia's room. She opened the door and the night-light as he slowly laid Georgia down on her bed. As soon as Georgia was on bed, Josie gently tucked her in and the placed another kiss on her forehead. She gestured for him to follow her and they walked to the living room. 

Josie stared at him. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked. "That sounds great Josie." He answered. He followed her to the kitchen and sat on a chair as he waited for his coffee. 

A few minutes later, she placed a cup of coffee in front of him and little containers of cream and sugar. Uncomfortable silence filled the room as they sipped their coffees. Sam cleared his throat. "Josie… we really have to talk." He said. Josie sighed. "I know we do." "So… are you ready?" 

"I guess so… come on, let's go to the living room. It's much comfortable there." She said as she stood up and went to the living room. "I'm ready to talk if you want to listen now, Josie." Sam said as he sat down on the sofa chair in front of the loveseat where she is now seated. "Go on." 

* * * "Three years ago, I was about to go to the pitcher's mound, to kiss you, to show you that I do love you and that I have forgiven you after everything. But Lara came… and she told me something that I didn't believe at first." Sam started. 

Josie nodded. "I'm listening." She said simply. 

"She said that she's three months pregnant with my child. I wasn't really sure at first that the child was indeed mine, so I tried to dodge her to get to you. But she said that the child is really mine and that if I go to you that night, she will have the baby aborted, and I couldn't have that, whether the child is mine or not." 

Josie swallowed, as the pain from three years ago resurfaced again. "So, even if I wanted to, I can't go to you that night, knowing that if I did, Lara would have the child killed. I know Lara she would do that. So, I went to New York that night with her." 

"Why didn't you call me? Tell me what happened? I would have understood you Sam." She said as she squeezed her fists together to keep herself together. "I wanted to. But Lara wouldn't have it. Her threats we're very real. So after we landed in New York, we got married in a civil ceremony." 

Josie just sat there in stony silence, as she waited for him to continue. "I tried to call you, but Lara had a really difficult pregnancy, so I was by her side everyday… until the child was born. Through those months of her pregnancy, you were the only one in my mind. I never stopped loving you Josie… and the fact that I have a child in Lara's stomach was the only thing that gave me the strength to stay there and not go crazy, even though I wasn't really sure if the child was really mine. Then, Rosalind came into the world, and I was so happy… because looking at her, I now know that she is indeed my child. She was the only one who gave me the strength to live… and the fact that one day… I'll get to see you again." 

Josie stared at Sam as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "How can you say that you never stopped loving me after all those months… after all these years… when you never did try to contact me and even ask how I was… If I was still living… breathing… how can you expect me to believe that you love me?" she asked incredulously as she felt the tears escape from her eyelids. 

"Please Josie. Please don't cry. I am so sorry… but Lara threatened me with divorce and the fact that she wouldn't ever let me see Rosalind ever again if I tried to contact you." He explained, his heart breaking with every tear that fell out of her eyes. 

"Then, you shouldn't be here. Lara might find out and I don't want to be the reason if you lose your daughter." She replied. "Don't worry about that. My friends got me covered." Josie laughed bitterly. "Wow! That's nice to hear." She said derisively. 

"Josie please… don't be like this. I am so sorry that I hurt you, but please understand. I can't afford to lose my daughter. I don't know if I can handle that." He pleaded. Josie nodded and brushed away her tears. "Then I suggest that you leave." Sam stood up and kneeled before her, taking her hands in his. "Please don't push me away Josie. I want you to understand everything…" 

Josie pushed his hands away and went to the door. "Go now Sam. Please." She whispered. Sam nodded and he slowly went to the door. "I'm sorry Josie." He whispered as he went out. Josie closed the door and that's when she let the tears fall freely. "Sam…" she sobbed as she stared at his retreating form through the window. 

She then leaned on the door and sank to the floor. She buried her face into her hands and cried. Josie then heard a soft knock on the door. She wiped her face dry and slowly opened the door. "Sam? What are you doing here?" "I left my jacket." He answered as he pointed to the jacket on her sofa. 

Josie stared at the jacket and nodded. "I'll get it." She walked over to the sofa and grabbed the piece of clothing. "Here." She whispered as she reached out and handed him the jacket. Her eyes met his and Josie gasped at the intensity of his gaze. 

He reached out and then to her surprise, instead of getting his jacket, he pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips. "Sam…" She said in surprise as she tried to get away. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her sensually. 

"Sam…" she said again, but this time, her voice was low and eager as he delved deeper into her mouth. She kissed him back then, knowing that she really didn't want to escape his mouth… his kisses… as she expressed all the yearning that she felt for him in the three years that they've been apart. 

The world around her became hazy as she gave into the emotions inside her. Nothing mattered but Sam and his kisses… and the way that he's making her feel. She now realized what she had known for all her life. That Sam Coulson is the man that she's meant to kiss for the rest of her life. 

The jacket fell to the floor as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sam moaned and shivered at her touch. He delved into her mouth, feeling as if he was drowning. He's never felt this way before. And he never ever want it to stop. Josie was simply the woman that he's supposed to be with for the rest of his life. Not Lara… not anybody else. His daughter faded into the background together with his wife's serious threats. 

They we're falling into a whirlpool, and neither one of them don't want to escape it. She trembled as his hands ran impatiently through her hair, massaging her scalp and then rested at either side of her face. His hands then began to move away from her face, to her back, rubbing her and squashing her more against him. 

As they parted, Josie and Sam both panted for breath and she backed away, her head reeling from the most passionate kiss that she has ever received, considering that this is her very first kiss, and it came from the man that she really wanted to be the one to give her that. 

"Sam… We shouldn't be doing this… you're a married man…" she said as she raised a hand to her lips, as if feeling if the kiss really took place. Sam nodded and let out a breath. "Your right." He swallowed, his eyes still boring in hers. But she didn't protest when he closed the front door and grabbed her again, kissing her even more passionately than before. 

Josie responded with equal fervor and didn't complain when Sam slowly backed her towards the sofa and laid her down. He kissed her persistently, and Josie felt his hunger, matching her own. "Oh Sam…" she groaned as his lips left hers and began its journey down her neck and then nibbled her earlobes, making her sigh. He left her earlobe and went back to her throat, kissing and sucking it. 

A few moments later, impatience filled her being as she grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers. Over and over, their lips and tongues would meet, as three years of pent up longing for each other resurfaced with a vengeance. "Josie…" she heard him moan and she knew right at that moment that what he said about him loving her was true. 

She didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Her conscience was telling her to stop this, that what they're doing is wrong, but her heart and her body was another story. Her hands explored his back and went inside his shirt to feel his broad chest as he kissed her lips, her eyes… her nose, her forehead, her neck, her earlobes and then back on her lips. She felt his muscles shudder under her warm hands. 

"Sam…" she whispered as she tried weakly to push him away, to sit up and stop this. "Please Josie… just for tonight… just tonight…" he whispered against her neck. She sighed as she felt herself losing the battle. Her longing for Sam is eating her whole and if she didn't act on it right now… she just know that she'll go crazy wondering what would have happened if she did act on this desire that she's feeling. 

"Yes…" she heard herself whisper. Sam looked up and smiled as he captured her lips again. Josie whimpered in pleasure. Their lips still joined, they slowly stood up and blindly made their way towards her bedroom. She fumbled with the doorknob, and Sam backed her up through her open door. 

Finally, they stumbled onto her bed. She reveled on the feeling of Sam's weight on top of her. "Wait Jos…" He whispered and pulled reluctantly away. "What?" she asked. "Your pillows…" Josie giggled self-consciously. "You like to collect them huh?" "No, I make them." Sam stared at her. 

"You never fail to amaze me, Josie Geller." He picked one up and looked at the stitches. "I love needle point… it's my favorite hobby." "Obviously!" He teased, gesturing at the big mountain of pillows.  Josie rolled her eyes and sat up to push the pillows away. Sam eagerly helped her, and in a few moments, the bed was bare. Josie smiled as she slowly began to lie down. Sam followed her, and started to kiss her. 

"Sam… this is wrong…" she breathed as his hands went to the zipper of her dress. "Please Josie… I love you… I want you… I need you…" he murmured as he slowly slid it down. She gasped as his hand made contact with her skin. "Oh… God…" she whispered as he kissed her throat and slowly eased down the straps of her dress. 

Her hands went down to the bottom of his shirt and she tugged it up impatiently. She cried out in alarm when he broke away but Sam soothed her by smiling gently, and swiftly took off his shirt. Josie eyes glowed as she stared at him… he was like a god… so perfect. Her hands roamed his chest. "I love you Josie..." He whispered as he explored her mouth with his lips. 

Josie closed her eyes as she finally gave in to the feelings of desire surging in her. Sam's hand rested on the opening of her bra at the back and he looked at her for her permission. She nodded and closed her eyes in bliss. He kissed her softly on the lips and started to unhook her bra. She was sucking his neck, when out of the blue; Rosalind's face appeared in her thoughts, making her stop her assault on Sam's neck.  

She would lose her dad if they continued this and Lara would find out. She couldn't let that happen. "Sam… no…" she said aloud as she sat up and pushed his hands away. "Josie?" He asked, bewildered. "We can't do this Sam. You'll lose Rosalind." She explained. "Lara will never know…" He started. "And what? Be your mistress? I can't be that Sam. I can't be your mistress." Josie said forcefully as she stood up, secured her bra and zipped her dress back up. 

Sam sat there on her bed, rubbing his face with his hand. "Please stand up." Josie said forcefully, even though deep inside, all she wanted to do was go back to his arms and be lost in his kisses. Sam nodded. He slowly stood up and put his shirt back on. 

"I love you Josie, and that will never change. But you're right. I can't afford to lose Rosalind. She's my life." He said as he, at a snail's pace, walked out of her room. Josie followed him and resisted the urge to grab him and have him kiss her like that again. To go back to her bed and forget about everything… her thoughts… her beliefs… his daughter… Lara… 

Sam placed his hand on the door and just when Josie was sure that he'd go out he grabbed her once again and braced her against the door, trapping her in his arms. "Sa…" She was cut off by his lips, which are now again, against hers. She couldn't help it, she kissed him back as she ran his fingers through his hair and rested it at the back of his neck. 

Sam's hands ran all over her body and she felt as if she's on fire. Sam lowered his hands from the door and rested around her waist. Her hands ran down the side if his body, searching for his hands. Their hands finally met and their fingers intertwined and tightened. 

She moaned against his mouth, never ever wanting him to stop. But Josie knew that she couldn't do this. That they couldn't do this. Releasing his hands, she placed it against his chest to stop his sensual assault. "Sam… you have to go." She whispered as she skirted around him. Sam breathed heavily and nodded. 

"Nothing could ever happen between us Sam. You're a married man, and you also have a daughter. We can never see each other again." "But Josie…" "Please Sam. I fell in love with you before… and when you left me, my heart was so broken that I didn't know if I could ever be whole again. Now, I'm just starting to pick up the pieces, and here you are, throwing everything out of perspective. I couldn't afford this Sam." She said, as she backed away from him. 

"What can't you afford, Josie?" he asked, stepping closer. "I can't afford falling in love with you all over again. Please, don't make me fall in love with you again. I don't think I can handle all the pain that comes with it." She begged. Sam nodded sadly and backed away. 

He opened the door and before he walked towards his car, he stared at her. "Goodbye Josie. I love you. Always remember that." He whispered. Josie stared at him until he got into his car and drove away. She closed the door and turned off all the lights as she walked slowly towards her room. She changed into her favorite pair of pajamas and lay down on the bed. 

The bed where he laid her down… and made her feel the feelings that she never thought she'll ever feel. Her skin still burned from his touch. Her lips tingling from his kisses. She raised a hand to her lips. She knew that sleep wouldn't visit her soon. 

After everything that has happened, she won't be surprised if she didn't fall asleep ever again.

* * * Sam sat on Jon and Joanah's front lawn after driving from Josie's house. He knew that he and Rosie have to go home before Lara does, or else she might suspect of something. But right now, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go back to Josie's place and kiss her again and again… like what he did earlier. He raised a hand to his lips. 

The kisses that they shared were nothing like he ever dreamed of. Josie's lips… wow… was everything he ever thought it would be and more. It was soft and luscious... totally and utterly kissable. And her skin… it was so soft to touch… he's aching to touch it again… actually, what he wanted to do right now was to make love to Josie until the morning. 

He's never wanted anything more in his entire life. Kissing her and feeling her respond that way to him was more than he can possibly take… and it made him want to do more… something that they almost did that night. But Josie's right. They should never see each other ever again. He'll lose Rosie if they did… and even though it hurts… he just has to deal with it.


	6. chapter six

Title: Again

Chapter Six: A wounded heart you gave… my soul you took away

Author: Jaycee

*All necessary formalities are in the first chapter.

Read and review people

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site.

******** end of shameless plugging **********

Josie woke up from her one hour of sleep that morning. Her eyes hurt from lack of sleep as she squinted against the glaring sunlight. "Ugh!" she said out loud as she stumbled into the bathroom to fix herself. 

On her way to the closet, she checked the time and found out that there's only forty-five minutes before she's due at the office. "Ugh!" She exclaimed again. She stared at her bed and she remembered how Sam's body felt on top of her… his lips on hers… she sank down to the bed and raised her fingers to her lips. She could swear that she can still feel his lips against hers. 

"I got to get a grip here!" she told herself and she stood up to get dressed. She opened her closet and grabbed the first long skirt and button up shirt and absentmindedly put it on. Every now and then, she would raise a hand to her lips to assure her that last night really happened. 

She furiously brushed her hair and secured it in a ponytail. She didn't bother putting on makeup and then grabbed her bag and went out of her room. Georgia left a message saying that she already went to school and that she'll see her this afternoon. "She is just too sweet." She whispered as she placed the note inside her bag. 

"No time for coffee!" She decided as she went out of the house and into her car. Before starting the ignition, she again raised a hand to her lips… remembering Sam's kisses… She closed her eyes and shook her head to erase the image and started to drive. 

'How can I do stay away from him… knowing now that he really is the one that I was meant to kiss for the rest of my life?' she asked herself, knowing that she has to be strong, or else a child's life might be destroyed… and she couldn't have that. 

* * * Sam ran a hand through his hair, smiling as he remembered the night before. He knew that maybe that was the last time that he's ever going to be with Josie in that way… so he wanted to savor each and every memory… her lips… her hair… her eyes… her soft skin… everything about her drives him weak with desire. 

He sank into a couch in their living room and waited for Rosie to come out of her room. He has insisted that she can now dress up all by herself and pushed him out of the room. He chuckled and sighed as the two most important women in his life entered his thoughts. Rosalind and Josie. 

How he wished that Josie were Rosalind's mother. She would have showered the little girl with so much love and affection that she truly deserves. "Sam! What are you smiling about?" He heard Lara say in a suspicious voice. He looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing." He replied as he stood up and got himself a cup of coffee. 

"Ookay. You look a bit crazy over there." She said as she opened the business section of the Chicago Tribune. She insisted that they get that newspaper and not the Sun Times due to obvious reasons. That made Sam buy his own copy of the Sun Times every morning on his way to work because he found out from his friends that Josie now writes a column. 

"Daddy! I'm ready!" Rosie yelled from her room and ran towards him. Sam wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Let me see if you can really dress up all by yourself." He said as he kindly pushed her away to look at her clothes. "Shirt buttoned… skirt on straight… shoes tied… hmm…" "Daddy? Is it okay?" Rosie asked worriedly as she bit her lip. 

Sam smiled. "It's more than okay sweetie! You did great! I'm so proud of you." He exclaimed as he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. "Look mommy! I dressed up all by myself!" Lara looked up from her newspaper and rolled her eyes. "Whoop de doo!" she jeered as she went back to her reading. Sam shook his head and carried his daughter to his arms. 

"Come on princess. I'll bring you to school." "Okay daddy." She said sadly. As Sam was about to open the door, Lara called out to him, "Sam… aren't you forgetting something?" "What am I forgetting?" He asked, confused. "My kiss? You forgot to kiss me." She reminded him. S

am sighed and lowered Rosie to the floor and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "What am I your mother? Kiss me… like this." She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Sam returned the kiss… knowing that he has to. He pulled away abruptly and took his hanky from his pocket and wiped away the lipstick that he knows is on his lips. 

He hated kissing Lara… she tasted so artificial… everything about her is covered with non-natural products… her hair is filled with hair spray… she reeked of over priced perfume… when they have sex in the past, he has to keep himself from gagging whenever he tasted her skin, which was plastered with the latest non-aging crème. 

That was one of the reasons why he stopped having sex with her. The top reason was that he was obviously in love with someone else. "Bye Sam. Bye Rosie!" she said as she returned to her newspaper. "Bye mommy!" Rosie called out, waving as she opened the door. Sam rolled his eyes and walked out after his daughter. Lara and Josie are so different from each other. 

Josie tasted great… everything about her is real… she never hid behind cosmetic products and she smells amazingly good… which makes him want her even more. He raised a hand to his lips… outlining them as the elevator went down… he can still feel her lips… kissing him with so much passion that drove him nearly to the precipice of his sanity… In his ears… he heard her breathy moans… making him shiver… on his body… he felt her hands… his scalp still tingling from her touch. How he wanted to touch her again… even just for a little while… 

"Daddy?" He looked down and saw Rosie smiling at him. "Yes princess?" "We're here." She said pointing to the open doors. "Oh yeah." He chuckled as he carried her into his arms. The reason was right there in front of him… the reason why he couldn't let anything happen with Josie… his daughter… he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he ever lose her.

* * * At lunchtime, Josie stared at her computer screen, waiting for an idea to pop into her head for her column. She rubbed her face as her mind continued to draw blank. "Damn!" she cursed as she turned the computer off and rested her head on her hands, on the table. "Is something wrong?" 

Josie looked up and saw Anita standing at the door, a concerned look on her face. "Nothing… nothing…" Josie said as she raised her hand to her lips again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "Josie… come on… you can tell me anything." Anita said as she sat on the couch. "Anita… please… just don't mind me." Josie pleaded and stood up to look at the window. 

"Nothing is wrong huh?" Josie faced her and nodded. "Not a thing." "Then why are your shoes different from one another?" Anita asked. "What? How different?" Josie looked down and blushed. On her feet were one black pump and one brown pump. She bit her lip and smiled at Anita. "Don't mind that… I got dressed in the um…" 

"Dark?" Anita finished for her. "Yeah… in the dark… I forgot to turn on the lights and…" "Well… I can obviously see that… I mean look at the way your blouse is buttoned." Josie looked down and turned crimson. She turned away from Anita and buttoned her white shirt right. "Good thing you picked the right colors though… black and white. Very good." Anita alleged. "Yeah." Josie whispered. 

"What is wrong Jos? Something is definitely wrong." Josie nodded and sat down beside her friend. "There is Anita… something is unquestionably wrong." "What is it then?" "It's Sam…" "What? What did he do now? Did he take advantage of you last night?" Anita said in a loud voice. "Anita! No… am would never ever do something like that." "Then what happened?" 

"We kissed… a dozen times in fact…" Josie said, her eyes glazing over as she remembered the night before. "Really? How… was it?" "It was… great… fabulous… wonderful… heavenly… everything I imagined it would be." Anita placed a hand on her friend's arm. "But Josie… you know that Sam is…" Josie sighed and she felt a sob coming as she raised her fingers to her lips once again.  

"I know… but Anita… his kisses… those we're the ones that I've been waiting for the rest of my life… remember what I said about what you feel when you've been really kissed by a guy?" Anita nodded and in unison they recited what Josie said to her a million times before she got to Gus. 

"Everything around you becomes hazy, and the only thing in focus is you and this person. And you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life. And for on moment, you get this amazing gift, and you wanna laugh, and you wanna cry…  coz you feel so lucky that you've found it and so scared that it'll go away all at the same time." They finished and sighed. 

"That gets to me every time." Anita whispered. "And I found all that in Gus." Josie smiled and a tear escaped her eyelid. Anita reached over and brushed it away softly. "Oh honey… what are you going to do?" "I love him Anita… I still do… I don't think I've ever stopped loving him. Even though he hurt me deeply… I guess deep inside… I just didn't acknowledge it." 

"He did more than just hurt you Jos. He broke your heart… you were so different after he left… and now… your just starting to heal… but here you are telling me that you still love him. How about you? Haven't you ever thought on what's going to occur when you let this love happen?" "I love him Anita… deep in my heart and deep in my soul… I know that he's the one I'm meant to be with… for the rest of my life." 

Josie ran a hand through her hair. "Josie… you know the consequences… if you have an affair with him… you might ruin his child's life. You're going to be an instrument in breaking up a family. Honey… you don't want that to happen." Anita reminded her. Josie's face fell. "I know… dear Lord… I know… and I told him last night that I can't be his mistress… that I can't be anyone's mistress." 

"Good call! Now… stop those tears and let Sam go. I know you love him… but… please… save yourself… I'm telling you. This is all for the best." Anita assured her. Josie nodded and leaned over to her friend for a hug. Anita has always been right before… but right now… Josie wasn't so sure.

* * * All throughout the week, Sam has tried in vain to contact Josie. But all he ever got at her home was her answering machine. And it wasn't as if he hated listening to her sweet, lovely voice every time, but he has hoped that for once, she would answer the phone. 

On Wednesday evening, before he left his office, he tried calling her one last time. He couldn't do that at home, since Lara might find out. After three rings, a breathless Josie answered the phone. "Hello?" she said, and Sam almost fell on his knees when he heard her lovely voice. 

Good thing he was sitting down. "Josie? Josie! I'm so glad that you answered." He said excitedly. "Sam?" She asked hesitantly. "What are you doing, calling me like this?" "Josie… I know that I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I can't get you out of my mind… like what has been happening to me in the three years that we've been apart." "Sam… please… we've talked about this." She answered. 

"Please Jos… I have to see you again. Please." He heard her sigh. "Okay." "Okay?" He asked, hardly believing that she said yes. "Yeah. Um… tonight? How about tonight?" she asked tentatively. "Tonight's great Josie! Where?" "We can't be seen right?" she asked, and Sam recognized a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I'm sorry." He whispered. 

She sighed again. "I'm sorry about that, Sam. That wasn't fair of me." He smiled sadly. "It's okay. So where do you want to meet?" "Where to meet…" Josie said. "I know! That seafood place, by the freeway. Nobody we know will ever see us there." She exclaimed. Sam nodded. "You mean, beside the beach? 'Uncle Kurt's Seafood Palace'?" "That's the one!" 

"Sounds great. I'll meet you there in about an hour?" He asked. "Yeah. I'll be there. See you in an hour." She said. Just before she hanged up, Sam whispered, "Thank you Josie." "Your welcome. Bye Sam." 

And with that, she hanged up. Sam checked his watch, and he realized that he still has thirty minutes before he actually has to make his way to the beach. So he just sat there on his chair, and checked some papers. 'Thank God she agreed to meet with me.' He thought happily.

* * * "Bye Georgia! I'll be back in about a two hours okay?" Josie called out as she opened her car door. "Bye Josie!" Georgia replied. "Take care of her Sandra! And thanks for coming in such a short notice!" "I owe you Josie, remember? I'll see you later!" Sandra, the baby-sitter called out as she waved. "Bye guys!" Josie said as she got into the car. 

She waited until the two girls were inside the house before she started the ignition. "What am I doing? What am I doing?" Josie asked herself as she started driving towards the beach. "He's a married man… I can't see him. He'll lose his daughter if anyone finds out about this." 

But deep inside, she felt excited. She's never done anything like this before. It's like she's an outlaw… meeting up with someone in a secret rendezvous. She checked her reflection in the mirror. She has changed outfits for at least a dozen times when she finally chose to wear a yellow sundress paired with a white cardigan. On her feet where yellow flip-flop sandals. 

"Why does it even matter how I look like? I'm not going there to impress him… I'm going there to talk to him." She told herself firmly. Her palms were so sweaty that it kept on sliding off the steering wheel. "Argh! I've got to get a grip here!" 

A few minutes later, she parked her car in front of the restaurant and she saw Sam pacing around frantically. "Okay, I can do this. I can do this!" She pepped herself up as she stepped out of the car. She steadied herself as she walked towards Sam. "Josie!" He exclaimed and she can see how his face obviously lit up when he saw her. She felt her heart melting as she walked closer to him. 

"Hey." She greeted him. "So… do you want to eat Josie?" He asked. "Actually, I don't want to eat right now." She said. "Let's just talk." He said. "Yeah. That sounds great." She answered. "How about a walk?" He suggested. She nodded. They started to walk side by side. Sam then walked before her, jumping off a rock. He held out a hand. 

Josie looked at his hand, contemplating whether to take it or not. "Come on Jos. I'm not going to bite." He said gently. Josie giggled nervously and took his hand. She was prepared for the jolt of electricity that's going to take place but the moment she took his hand she almost gasped out loud at the way his hand feels against hers. She smiled at him and made her way gently down the rock. 

As soon as she was on level ground again, she quickly released his hand. "Thanks." She whispered. As they walked on the sand, she stopped to take off her shoes and carried it by her left hand. "Jos… are you ready to talk now?" He asked. "Yeah. But this time, let's really talk, okay?" she asked. Sam smiled. "Okay."

* * * Sam led her to a small rock in at the side of the beach and gestured for Josie to sit down. She nodded and sat down. "So where are you working now?" Josie asked. "I now work at North Glen North. As an English teacher." He answered. "You really love teaching huh?" 

"Yeah I do. It's in my blood." "I'm not surprised. You're a great teacher." She complimented, and Sam blushed at that. "You still work in Sun Times right?" He asked. "How did you know?" She asked. "My friends told me. So I get to read your column every day. It's really great. I've always said that you are a writer." Josie blushed. "Thanks for saying it." 

"You are a great writer Josie. I'm not just saying that to humor you." He said earnestly. "I know." She answered simply. Sam stared at her in the corner of his eye, wondering how to start talking about what happened that incredible night. "I'm sorry about that night..." He started. 

"Please. Let's not about that." She pleaded. "We have to Josie. What happened that night was…" "Was a mistake. It was nothing but a mistake." She finished. Sam felt his heart fall at what she said. "I'm sorry if that's how you feel. But I can't help myself Josie… I love you so much and I have dreamed of kissing you so many times and what happened that night, for me was so beautiful. Everything that I have dreamed of and more." Josie stood up abruptly. 

"Sam, please. That night shouldn't have happened." Sam stood up too, and turned her around. She closed her eyes and tried to shake his hands off. He refused and gripped her tighter. "Josie look at me." She shook her head. "Please. I'm begging you." He said as he placed a hand on her chin. 

Josie slowly opened her eyes and met his. He saw unshed tears on her eyes. She blinked and they fell one by one. He brushed her tears away, gently and he felt her shiver under his touch. "Josie, I love you so much. And I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you." He said truthfully. 

She squirmed away from his grip and turned away from him. "I loved you so much Sam. Each year that passed without you beside me was pure torture. In every face I see, I see you. In every voice I hear, I hear you. I tried to forget you, I really did, but it proved to be a task that's so hard to do. And now that I'm just starting to heal, here you are, back in my life. I just want you to leave me alone and let me live my life again." Josie said and then her shoulders began to shake, a clear indication that she has started crying. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he swept her in his arms, and this time, she didn't push him away. They just stayed that way for a long time, as he rocked her side to side, kissing the top of her head, while shushing her sobs. "I'm so sorry Josie." He whispered. 

She suddenly broke away. "No! I don't want to love you anymore Sam! I don't want to get hurt again! You've hurt me so much before, and I just know that if I allow myself to fall for you again, I'll just feel the pain again and again." She declared as she started to walk away from him, her shoes on hand. "Josie please!" He ran after her and grabbed her arm. 

"Leave me alone. Please." She said as she tried to lose his grip. "No. I won't leave you alone. Tell me that you don't love me anymore, then I'll leave you alone." He said, looking into her eyes. She stared at him. "Tell me!" He ordered. "I don't love you anymore." She whispered, looking down at her feet. 

"Say it into my face Josie! Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore." She looked up, her eyes locking with his. "I…" she started. "Yes?" "I don't… love…" Sam felt his heart pounding as he waited for Josie to say the words. She suddenly turned around and walked away. He almost laughed out loud as he realized what her actions meant. 

"See? You can't say it! You still love me Josie!" He called out as he ran after her. She stopped walking and turned around slowly. They we're just a few inches apart as Sam whispered, "You still love me, don't you Josie?" She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. All he wanted to do right then was to kiss her. 

But before he can make his move, she threw her shoes down to the sand and grabbed his face, bringing his lips down to hers and kissed him hungrily. The sudden movement surprised him that he didn't respond first. As the shock wore off, he responded with equal ardor that he didn't know was in him. She moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair and he shivered at the breathy sound. As abrupt as the kiss began, it quickly ended. 

"Sam… we can't… I can't… we shouldn't be doing this…" Josie stepped back, her eyes glassy. Sam stared at her, his mind still reeling over the mind-blowing kiss that they just shared. They've kissed before, but this one… this one Josie was the one who initiated this. She wiped her mouth and Sam can see how the kiss deeply affected her. 

"Josie… I…" She held out a hand to stop him from speaking. And then she bent down and grabbed her shoes. "Good bye Sam." She whispered and walked away. Sam stared at her until she disappeared from his sight. He sat on a rock, reflected on what has just happened. Now he knows that she's still in love with him… and he doesn't know if that realization is good or bad. Because right now, his yearning for Josie Geller is getting stronger… and it's bound to spell disaster for him.


	7. chapter seven

Title: Again

Chapter Seven: And God knows how I cried…

Author: Jaycee

Read and review people! 

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. 

******** end of shameless plugging **********

On Thursday morning, Josie called Gus so she can tell him that she's not going to go to work today. She took a deep breath and dialed. "Hello? Gus? Yeah. It's Josie. Um… I can't go to work today. Yeah. My head really hurts. I think I'm developing a migraine. I know that I've never had a migraine before, but what can I do right? I'll be as good as new tomorrow." 

Gus cleared his throat. "Okay Josie. Just take care of yourself okay? Go to sleep so that the headache would wear off." Josie tried to hold back the tears in guilt of her lying to Gus and the fact that her heart is going through so much emotional turmoil right now. "I will Gus." She sniffed. 

"Are you crying Jos?" He asked worriedly. "Um, no Gus. I'm not." "Maybe I should let Anita go there and take care of you." "No, no, no, no. I'm okay. Really. I'll just go to sleep, okay?" "Okay Jos. Take care. Bye." "Bye." She wearily hanged up the phone and flopped back wearily back on the bed. 

A few minutes later, Georgia came into the room, carrying a bowl of cereal. She placed it on the bedside table and went out again. A few seconds later, she came in again carrying a glass of orange juice. "Georgia, what's that?" Josie asked from under the covers. "I brought you some breakfast. So you would feel better." She explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Josie felt tears on her eyes and she bit her lip from falling down. Georgia looked at her with concern. She took off her shoes and crawled over to her. Josie opened her arms and hugged the little girl. "Are you sure your okay Josie?" She asked. "Yes…" she choked out. 

Georgia looked at her in the eye. "You don't look okay. Have you been crying?" She asked, taking in her bloodshot eyes. "Don't worry about me. I just cried coz my head hurts." This time, she realized that it's true. Her head hurts because of trying to hold back her sobs. "Wait right here." Georgia got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She then appeared and gave her an aspirin. 

"Thank you." Josie said gratefully and drank the medicine. Suddenly, they heard a horn blaring outside. "I have to go now Josie. But I'll be back immediately after school to take care of you, okay?" Georgia said as she leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Okay Georgia. Bye sweetie, I love you." Josie said. "Bye. I love you too." She waved and ran out of the room. 

Josie let the tears flow as soon as Georgia was out of sight. She went under her covers and cried. "I wish he never came back." She whispered as sobs racked her body. 

Thoughts began to run through her head. She knows that he loves him, and she ache to be with him. And she knows that there's only one way to be with him… and she can feel herself leaning towards that decision. She shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts of having an affair with a married man. 

Her family… Her friends… everybody is going to be so disappointed at her. Her heart is telling her to go for it… but her brain's another story. 

"Oh God… please help me…" She groaned and went under the covers again. She stayed there for a long while, sobbing, until there were no tears left for her to cry. She stood up and wobbled for a few seconds, feeling lightheaded. She looked around her room for a tissue box and found nothing. 

She went to her bathroom and grabbed a roll of tissue paper. She passed by a mirror and got a peek of her face. "God! I look awful!" She whispered and tears sprang up again. She wiped them away and went back to her bed. She was just in the process of burying herself in her bed when she heard the doorbell ring. "No!" She said as she closed her eyes, so that the growing pain in her head would go away. 

Insistent knocking followed, and that could only mean one thing. 

Anita is outside. 

She resignedly stood up and trudged towards the door. "Josie! What took you so long?" She asked. "You look awful!" "Thank you for noticing!" Josie said sarcastically as she led her friend in. "How's the headache?" "Bad…" Josie groaned as she sunk into the loveseat. "I bought you some chicken soup." Anita said as she went to the kitchen to transfer the food into a bowl. 

"Thanks." Josie called out gratefully. "So, how are you?" Anita asked as she handed her the soup. "I'm fine, stop asking me that already!" She snapped. Anita's face fell at her words. "I'm sorry Anita. My head is killing me." She said apologetically. "That's okay. I mean, I was so mean to you when I was going through my mood swings, remember?" 

Josie laughed quietly and placed the bowl on the table. "Yeah I remember." "So, is this headache the only reason why you stayed home today?" Anita asked. "Or is it because of a certain person?" Josie stared at her friend and even though she didn't want to, she started to cry for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." 

Anita hugged her and smoothed her hair. A few minutes later, the sobs subsided and Josie looked at her friend. "Anita. I love him. I really do. And now that he's back, I don't think I _can _bear the thought of not being with him." "Josie, don't tell me that you're considering…" Anita looked at her friend, shocked. Josie nodded. "Yes. I'm willing to be…" 

"His mistress? Are you crazy?" Anita shouted. "Anita, please. Please understand. And please be careful. You're pregnant." Josie begged her friend. Anita stood up, shaking her head. "No Josie! I won't let you do this. What you're thinking is wrong!" Josie felt a tear run down her cheek. "I know it's wrong. But Anita…" 

"Don't 'but Anita' me Josie! Listen to yourself. Just a few days ago, you didn't even want to see this guy, and when you did see him and kissed him, you said that you wouldn't even consider the possibility of having an affair with a married man. But then, here you are, a few days later, telling me that you are willing to go through it! What has got into you? Did Sam tell you to do this?" 

"Sam doesn't know anything about this! I decided all of this by myself." Josie said, begging for her friend to understand. "Please Anita. You already know what falling in love means. Remember the time when Gus doesn't want to have anything to do with you? You fought for him, showing that you really love him. Now this is my chance, I've done it before, and I'm willing to do it again. To put everything on the line for love. Please, I need your support Anita. I need your support more than ever." Josie pleaded, trying not to cry again. 

"That is different Josie. Gus wasn't married." "Yes he was. He's married to his job, and he didn't want to risk it all just for you. But you fought him, saying that falling in love is worth it." Anita sat back down staring at her friend. "That is totally different." "Whatever! If that's different, who cares? I'm just trying to make you see things on my point of view. If this ever happens to you, I know that you'll do exactly what I'm going to do." Josie said, looking earnestly at Anita. 

Anita stared at her for a long time, shaking her head every now and then. Josie held her breath, knowing that if Anita wouldn't support her on this, she won't have the strength to go through this. "Please Anita. I need you." Josie whispered. Anita laughed and hugged her friend. 

"Okay, okay. If it means so much to you that you even use my life as an example, even if there's absolutely no connection, then I'll support you Josie. But I'm just doing this because I love you and I want you to be happy." Anita finally relented. Josie's face broke into a giant smile. "Yes! Oh, thank you Anita! And I know that I'm going to be happy. I promise you! This means so much to me Anita! Thank you!" 

Josie leaned over to hug her friend. "Thank you Anita! Thank you so much." She whispered. "Your welcome sweetie. Now, I have to go. Gus will wonder where I am." Anita said as she gently pulled away. Josie nodded. "Promise me that you're never going to tell anyone about this, okay?" Anita nodded. 

"I promise. But promise me that you guys are going to be careful. You said before that if Lara ever finds out that you two are seeing each other she'll take Sam's daughter away from him." Josie nodded. "I promise." Anita slowly walked over to the door. "I just hope you know what you're going to do Jos." "I do know. I love him Anita."

 "I know you do. Bye sweetie, I love you." She kissed Josie and opened the door. "I love you too. Bye Nita!" Josie then closed the door and leaned against it. All she got to do now was to call Sam and tell him about her decision.


	8. chapter eight

Title: Again

Chapter Eight:

Author: Jaycee

*All necessary formalities are in the first chapter.

Don't forget to read and review people!

********** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.**

**I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com**

**I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. **

********** end of shameless plugging ************

Sam slowly walked towards his office on Thursday morning, his thoughts not on work but on the one person that has always been in his thoughts for three years. Josie. He walked into the door and heard his phone ring. 

He shrugged and figured that he'll just let his machine answer it. As he was rifling through his notebook, he heard the voice that he's been least expecting to hear. "Sam? It's Josie. I guess your still not there. So, um… anyway, I made a decision, and I want you to hear it. Just call me and um…" He heard Josie say in a nervous voice to his machine. 

Sam ran towards his phone and lifted the handset before Josie hanged up. "Josie!" He exclaimed. "Sam? I thought you weren't there." She said. "No I'm here. I was just checking something… why did you call?" He asked as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. He can't believe that Josie called him. "I have to see you." She said simply. 

"Okay." He answered. 'Okay? Okay? How about great? Or that's wonderful? But… okay? How lame is that?' He thought to himself. "When?" He asked breathlessly. "Friday. At the baseball game. I'll meet you at the locker room door five minutes prior to the first pitch. But this time, please tell me your coming." She said, nervousness apparent in her voice. 

Sam's heart constricted in pain as he was reminded of what he did three years ago. "I will come Josie. I promise." He said. "Okay. I believe you Sam." She whispered. "Thank you for saying that Josie. I really want to see you." He said in a husky voice. "I really want to see you too Sam." Sam smiled at that. "Bye." Josie whispered. "Bye. Take care." He almost said 'I love you' but he stopped his mouth at the last second. 

"Take care too Sam. Bye." She answered quietly and then she hanged up. Sam hanged up too, a blissful smile on his face. 'Josie called me! I can't believe she called me!' he thought excitedly as he opened his briefcase to prepare for his day. As he walked out of the office, there was an added spring to his step, as seeing Josie again made him look forward to doing all his work for the day.

* * * On Friday afternoon, Josie paced around in front of the locker room, anxiously checking her watch for the time. The five minutes before the first pitch has started, and now, Sam only has two minutes to get there. It would really break her heart if Sam wouldn't come this time. 

She has checked inside the locker room, and she was sure that Rob isn't there, and so is the rest of the team. They are all outside, warming up for the first big game of the season. "One minute left Coulson. Where are you?" She asked herself as she looked around the hall, waiting for him to appear.

* * * "Come on you stupid truck! MOVE!" Sam yelled inside his car as the truck in front of him slowly backed its way to its parking slot. He beeped his horn impatiently, as he checked his watch, and seeing that he only has two minutes left until his five minutes are up. 

"I can't do this to Josie! I have to get there on time!" Finally, the truck was in its place and Sam finally had the chance to move. When he was only a minute away from the baseball field, he stopped and saw that traffic is slow, for so many people had turned out for this game. He checked his watch. 

Only thirty seconds to go! 

"I can't sit here and watch the time tick away! I just have to park here!" He decided as he turned of the ignition and got out of his car. He ran towards the field and he heard the announcer's voice on the loudspeakers saying, "Now, for the opening pitch, we have Dane Stadensky!" 

"Oh no… I'm late!" Sam said breathlessly as he dodged a group of little kids. He ran down the stairs to the locker rooms and turned the curve. "Just a few more steps." He told himself as he saw the sign saying, "This way to the locker rooms". 

Finally, he's in front of the locker room door, but Josie was nowhere to be found. "Oh no. I'm too late!" He said to himself as he looked around, straining his neck to see a particular blond head. "Josie… where are you honey?" He asked. 

Then suddenly, he saw her, walking out of the bathroom, looking so beautiful in a simple pair of pants and a red shirt.  "Josie!" he called. She turned around and to his surprise he saw her smile hugely when she realized that it was he. "Sam!" She called out and ran towards him. 

He ran towards her and met her halfway. He caught her in a hug, and she came willingly. "Sam…" he heard her sigh as she snuggled into his embrace. Sam closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Josie's closeness, and the fact that she came willingly to him. 

As they pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "Sorry I'm late. It took me forever to get here." He said, smiling gently. "I know what you mean." She answered as a tear fell down her cheek. Sam stared at her, as he realized that the words from his mouth have a deeper meaning than he meant it to be. He touched her soft curls and gently rubbed her cheek to wipe away the errant tear. 

"I'm sorry for everything Josie. Please forgive me." He whispered. "I forgive you Sam. You've forgiven me for everything I've done right?" She asked cautiously. "Of course I have. I love you so much Josie." "I love you too, Sam. I never ever stopped loving you." She confessed, looking into his eyes. 

Sam nodded and hugged her again, squeezing her tightly. "It's so great to hear that from you." "Not here Sam. Someone might see us." She whispered. He nodded and looked around. Josie pointed to the locker room. "There?" She asked. He nodded, grabbed her hand and led her towards the room. 

As soon as they got in there, they fell onto each other, lips and tongues meeting hungrily. Sam sighed as Josie returned his kiss, her moans creating shivers up and down his spine. He broke away, panting. "Are you sure?" He asked. Josie closed her eyes and slowly nodded. "Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She whispered. "

It's going to be hard Josie. We have to hide from everybody." He explained, giving her the easy way out even though all he wants to do was hear her say yes. "I know it's going to be hard Sam. But I want to do this. I love you so much." She answered. "Really?" He asked again. 

As an answer, she grabbed his face and brought his lips down to hers and kissed him hungrily, just like what she did that night at the beach. He returned the kiss, running his fingers through his hair. He brought her to a bench and slowly laid her down, his lips never leaving hers except for the much-needed breath of oxygen. 

It was like an hour has passed as they just lay there, kissing fervently, but to Sam, it seemed as if it was only minutes as he delved into her mouth. Kissing Josie was definitely the best thing that he has ever done. They heard footsteps approach the door and Josie heard a familiar voice. 

"Sam! It's Rob!" She said urgently. Sam looked at her in alarm. "Rob is so mad at you. And he knows your marital situation. He's definitely going to beat you up if he ever sees you with me, and I can't let that happen." She said worriedly as she brought a hand to his cheek. Sam smiled and kissed her again. 

He looked around and laughed when he saw a closet door. Josie followed his gaze giggled. "Come on." He said and they ran into the closet. Just in the nick of time, Sam closed the closet door as soon as Rob came into the room. 

As soon as her eyes got adjusted to the dark, Josie smiled at Sam. He was looking at her as he leaned and captured her lips in his. She tried not to moan at the wonderful feeling of kissing Sam. They parted and chuckled quietly at the absurdity of their situation. Then, Sam became sober. 

"Honey… it's going to be like this…" he whispered as he took her hand. Josie heard Rob walking around so she just breathed her answer. "I know… but I can't be without you anymore Sam. I love you too much." "I love you too. But I don't want to keep you in a situation that you don't want to be in." "I want to be with you. As long as I am, I don't care what anybody else would think or would say." She breathed truthfully. "Me too." He breathed as he kissed her deeply. 

They just sat there, kissing, as they waited for Rob to go out. "What… is… taking… him… so… long?" Josie breathed as Sam began to kiss her neck. "I don't care… I love it here…" Sam answered, making her giggle softly. 

A few minutes later, they heard Rob exclaim, "Here it is! Damn! You thought you could hide from the Robster?" They both laughed quietly, shushing each other every once in a while. They held their breath as they waited for Rob to go out. They heard the door close and Rob's retreating footsteps. 

Sam was ready to get out but Josie stopped him and said, "Wait for 20 seconds." "Why?" "So that we'll be really sure that he's really gone." Sam looked at her in awe. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one." They counted together. 

They listened in and when they were sure that nobody is bound to come soon, they got out of the closet. As they stood up and dusted themselves off, Sam took her into his arms and then started to sway her around. "How did you know about the 20 seconds thing? Have you done this before?" He asked. Josie blushed. "Yeah, actually I have." 

Sam pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. "Really? When?" "That day, when I first saw you at the PTA Meeting, I was so surprised in seeing you that I knew I couldn't talk to you. When I ran out of the auditorium, I know that you're bound to catch me since you're a really good hockey player." Now it was Sam's turn to blush. "And then?" 

"Well, I saw a janitor closet and hid in there." "You didn't!" He exclaimed. "I did. Then you came and you leaned against the closet door. I was breathing so hard, smelling your sexy aftershave and hearing your even sexier voice. My heart was pounding so hard; that I knew it was going to come out of my chest… I was really sure that you're going to catch me." 

By the time that she was finished telling her story, Sam was laughing so hard that he already pulled away and braced himself against the door of the closet they we're once in. "Oh… I'm so sorry that I made you go through that." He gasped. 

"I didn't tell you that story so you can laugh at me." Josie said as she tried not to smile at the cute image that he's projecting. "No, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the situation you we're in." He laughed even more. Josie sat on a bench and crossed her arms. "Fine. Be that way." 

Sam took a deep breath and stopped laughing. He sat beside Josie and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to laugh." Josie leaned into his embrace, her hands on top of his. "I know. It's okay." "I'm so sorry you have to go through all of that." He whispered. "It's okay." She said again. "It's all in the past. Let's forget about all of that." 

Sam nodded. "I totally agree." He whispered as he turned her around and kissed her softly, growing more and more intense. They pulled away and Josie looked at him. "Now what?" She asked. "I'm not yet ready to leave you Josie." Sam said sadly. "I'm not yet ready to leave you too. But where can we go? We can't go to my house, and we can't definitely go to yours." She said. 

"How about in a… hotel?" He suggested. Josie's eyes became huge. "In a hotel?" She asked. Sam nodded slowly. "But that is, if your ready Josie. I don't want to pressure you or anything." He said immediately. Josie leaned towards him and gently kissed him on the lips. "You're not pressuring me Sam. I'd love to go." She said truthfully. "Really?" 

Josie nodded. "Really. I've been waiting for you all my life." Sam took her hand. "So, where are we going?" He asked as he backed her on the closet door. "Um… how about the Drake Hotel?" Josie said. "Sounds great. Did you bring your car?" "Nope. Gus and Anita dropped me off." "Do they know?" "Anita does. She was there when I made this decision. But she swore that she's never going to tell anybody." Josie said hurriedly. 

"I trust you honey. And I know that I can trust your friend too, because you do." Sam said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go?" She said. Sam took her hand. "Yeah. Let's." He said as he slowly opened the door. "Wait Sam! We can't go out together. Someone might see us." Josie said as she quickly closed the door. "Okay, so now what?" Sam asked. "Okay. Let's do this like this. You go out first and go to the hotel." Josie said. "How will you go to the hotel?" Sam asked worriedly. 

"I'll ride a cab. You can book a room." Sam smiled. "Listen to you, Ms. Secret Rendezvous." Sam teased. Josie blushed and swatted him lightly on the arm. "Quiet! I'm thinking here. Okay, I'll just follow you there, okay? Just leave a message for me at the front desk." Josie said. "Anything you say, my love. I'll see you there." He whispered into her ear. 

Josie shivered. "I'll see you there." She whispered. He softly kissed her on the lips and walked out. As soon as he was gone, the enormity of what's about to take place dawned on her. "Oh. My. God." She said out loud and went out of the room.


	9. chapter nine

Chapter Nine: No Regrets

**Since Fanfiction.net doesn't allow NC-17 chapters anymore, please go to:**

**http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com/again9net.htm**

_I'm keeping this chapter NC-17 because – well that's the way I want it to be. Please don't forget to read and review. I would really appreciate it if you would do this for me. So if NC-17 chapters are not your thing – then I suggest you skip this chapter and go on to chapter ten. And another thing –  this NBK fic of mine deals with a sensitive subject so if you don't like it, don't read it anymore. I wouldn't want you to think that I'm a bad person or whatever for making something like this. *g*_

_Remember. More reviews means more chapters!_

_- Jaycee_


	10. chapter ten

Title: Again

Chapter Ten:

Author: Jaycee

Read and Review people!

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. 

******** end of shameless plugging **********

On Thursday evening, while driving home, Sam called Josie on her cell phone. "Hello?" "How are you beautiful?" His husky voice never failing to send shivers up and down her spine. "Hey." She said cheerfully. "Hi honey. It's Sam." "I know. Who else would call me beautiful?" She asked playfully. 

He chuckled. "So, do you want to meet?" Josie giggled. "Of course I do. When? Where?" "How about tonight? At the beach?" "Planning another romantic setting there, Mr. Coulson?" She asked. "Anything for you my love. So, will I see you there?" He asked tentatively. "Of course sweetie. I'll just ask Anita to cover for me. I'll see you in an hour, okay?" "Okay. I love you." "I love you too. Bye!" 

With that, they hanged up. Josie headed for her friend's house. "Josie! What are you doing here?" Anita asked as she opened the door. "I need your help Nita." Josie said. "Is Gus here?" "Rigfort called him at the last minute, saying that he needs him right away to talk about the paper's 25th year anniversary edition. So, why do you need my help?" "I'm going to meet with Sam tonight." "Uh-huh." "I need you to cover for me." Josie said as she sat on an easy chair. 

"How?" Anita asked. "Um… I'm going to tell my parents that I'm going to leave Georgia tonight with them because I'm staying over with you because your starting to have stomach cramps so I can take care of you while Gus is out." Josie explained. Anita sighed and shook her head. "Okay. I'll do that. Just be careful, okay sweetie?" 

Josie hugged her friend and started to walk out. "I will be careful Nita. Thanks!" Josie quickly drove towards her house and told Georgia that she'll be staying at her parents' house earlier this time because Anita needs her. "But Anita is going to be okay, right?" Sarah Coulson asked as she swept little Georgia in her arms. 

"Yes mom. She will be. She just wants me to stay with her while Gus is out. I'll be back tomorrow morning, okay?" Josie said, hurriedly checking her watch. "Okay sweetie. Just be sure that Anita's going to be okay." Tim Geller called out. "She will be dad. Bye guys!" She ran out of the house and drove towards the beach.

* * * Sam waited impatiently for Josie to appear. He missed her so much over the week, and would have not made it if he didn't call her every now and then in her office and in her cell phone. A few minutes later, he looked up and saw Josie walking towards him, wearing the white sundress with blue flowers, that he remembered she wore that day before the prom, when he almost kissed her. 

"Sam!" She called out as she came into his arms. "Josie." He whispered as he inhaled her flowery scent. "I missed you." He said sweetly. "And I missed you." She met his lips in a slow sweet kiss. "Mmm-hmm. Okay, are you ready to have dinner?" He asked as they slowly walked down the beach, arm in arm. "Yup." 

She suddenly saw a picnic blanket fill with different foods, a bottle of wine, a bouquet of fresh tulips and scented candles. "Sam. You're spoiling me." Josie said as she took off her shoes and sat down. "You deserve to be spoiled." He answered. She took one of the tulips and took a whiff of its sweet scent. 

"I remember the first time I saw you wearing this dress…" Sam started as he sat next to her. Josie met his eyes and tilted her head to the side, smiling. "Really? When?" "It was the day before the prom… when I almost kissed you." He said huskily as his face drew nearer. "Oh, that day. I remember that. I wanted you to kiss me that day… actually every day before that and after it." She admitted. 

"I didn't kiss you that day because I'm your teacher and I know that it's against the rules. But now, I can kiss you… because it's not against the rules anymore." He said as his hands traveled up and down her spine. "It is against the rules, remember?" Josie asked, her fingers tracing the outline of his lips. 

He nodded. "Yeah I remember…" But, he slowly kissed her anyway and laid her down on the blanket. His hand traveled down her waist as her hands got tangled in his soft hair, down his back. His lips left hers and went down to her throat, to the V of her dress. 

Josie grabbed his face and kissed him ardently. They broke their kiss for breath and stared at each other for a long time. "Sam… our dinner…" She whispered as she started to kiss his throat. Sam closed his eyes in rapture and merely nodded as he tried to sit up, his hands still on Josie's back. As he sat up he carried Josie with him, so her lips never left his neck. 

"Josie…" He moaned his name as he treaded her back impatiently. Josie giggled softly against his neck and pulled away. She placed a hand above his heart, and she felt it pounding. "Are you having a heart attack?" She asked teasingly. "Your heart is pounding so hard." "You do that to me honey." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. 

"I do?" She asked incredulously, wondering what she ever did to have a man like him in her life. "Don't look so surprised." He said as he opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. She gratefully accepted it and took a sip. Josie opened a small container and saw that it's filled with little crackers. She opened the rest of the containers and pretty soon, the air was filled with enticing aromas of roasted chicken, freshly baked bread, cheese and pasta salad. 

"Yummy!" Josie exclaimed as Sam handed her a plate. "I'm glad you approve Ms. Geller." He said enthusiastically as they started eating. "Well… what did you say to your parents?" Sam asked. "I told them that Anita's having tummy aches and that I have to take care of her." She explained as she took a bite of the juicy chicken. "Nice one." He commented, making Josie giggle. 

"You? What did you say to Lara?" "Well, I told her that I'm staying at Jon and Joanah's house overnight. Because it's his birthday." "How about Rosalind?" Josie asked. Sam smiled at her sweetness for asking about his daughter. "Lara's parents asked if their little granddaughter could stay with them for a week. And since she's only in Nursery School, it's okay. Her grandmother promised to teach her some stuff anyway, so I'm not worried." He said. 

"Lara didn't get mad at you for leaving her all alone?" "Nope. Her friend, Susan Reyes, asked her to spend the weekend at New York. And Lara misses New York, so she eagerly accepted it. That makes things easier for me. She won't be back until Sunday, and Rosie will be back on Monday." "Wow. Three whole nights alone. Whatever will you do?" Josie asked teasingly. 

Sam chortled. "I don't know. I was hoping that I can spend them with this beautiful, wonderful woman that I know." He answered. "Whose that?" She inquired innocently. Sam placed his plate down and started to move closer to her. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" He asked as he slowly leaned towards her. "Me?" She asked, smiling brightly as she too laid her plate down. 

"That's right! You win… an all expensed paid stay at the Victorian Bed and Breakfast!" He announced as he started to kiss her neck. "Wow… that sounds like a great prize!" she whispered as she slowly leaned back down on the blanket. 

They stayed like that for about an hour, just lying on the blanket, kissing passionately. When they finally sat up, their faces were both flushed and breaths shallow. "Whew!" Josie breathed as she fixed her hair. Sam laughed out loud at that. "Whew is right!" 

"Let's finish eating now." She said. "Why? We just had desert. Why should we go back to eating the main course?" Sam kidded. Josie rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Now let's go back to eating this wonderful feast that you made and then we can go to the B&B thing that you arranged." 

Sam rubbed his hands together at her words. "That sounds… yummy!" Josie's eyes became huge as she gently swiped him on the arm. "I'll eat. I'll eat." He said as he bent down and hurriedly began to finish his food. Josie just shook her head in amusement as she too began to eat.

* * * Sam tightened his arms around Josie as she slept beside him at the Victorian Bed and Breakfast. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. The sun was slowly rising, sending in red, blue, orange and pink rays of light through the open windows. He felt a sense of peace around him, as he watched her sleep. 

She looks so peaceful and then she yawned, a clear sign that she's about to wake up. He leaned a little to let her stretch. Sure enough, she stretched slowly and smiled as she opened her eyes and met his. "Morning honey." He whispered. "Morning honey." She echoed as she smooth his hair out. "Stop doing that Jos. You'll lose every time. My hair doesn't want to be tamed." He said jokingly. 

She rolled her eyes and sat up. She gazed around the room, her eyes resting on his dress shirt. She looked at me and grabbed the shirt. "Can I wear this?" She asked. "Of course." He agreed as he watched her slip her hands in the sleeves and pulled it down to her waist. "So, what do you think?" "You are meant to wear that shirt." He said truthfully, appreciating how the clothing hugged her curves right. 

"Really?" She asked as she lay back down and hugged him. "Really." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "Sam?" "Yeah?" "How about the following weeks? What will we say to everyone so that they won't suspect a thing?" She asked. "I don't know honey. But I know that we'll think of something." He said with more confidence than he really felt. 

"It's going to be really hard. And I don't know if I can go through with all the lies that I know I'm going to be telling in the coming weeks." Josie said quietly that Sam barely heard her. "Honey, we both know that this is going to be hard." He reminded her gently. "I know. But, I'm still willing to do this." She stated, and smiled at Sam. 

"I'm glad to hear that Josie." "As long as I'm with you, I know that I can go through anything." Josie whispered as she kissed his cleft chin. "I love you so much Josie." He confided as he kissed her hair. "And I love you." She whispered back and slowly closed her eyes, as she savored the time she has left with Sam.


	11. chapter eleven

Title: Again

Chapter Eleven: Deception

Author: Jaycee

*Read and review people!

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. 

******** end of shameless plugging **********

The next few weeks were exactly like that. They would meet every night at the beach, where they would have dinner and talk. On Friday nights, they would check in the Drake Hotel, staying there until the wee hours of the morning, and if they can, they would stay there until Saturday afternoon. 

Josie would tell Sam that she should pay for the room that they book since it's really expensive. "Come on Sam! I should be the one to pay sometime. What you're doing is really expensive." She would tell him. "Honey, I tell you, no. I'm the man here and I should be the one paying. It's okay. Really." He answered. "That is so sexist of you. Not because you're the man, you should be the one paying." 

He then would walk over to her and kiss her passionately to silence her. She'll give in to the kiss; because of course… it's Sam's kisses. When they pull apart for air, she'll smile at him to show that she'll shut up. "There. Now, keep quiet." He teasingly. "Okay. I'll keep quiet… if, you let me pay for something." 

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation and would pull her in his arms and give her an affectionate hug. "You are one relentless woman, Josie Geller. Okay, I'll let you pay for dinner. But, that's it, okay?" "Okay." Then they would fall back in bed and stay there until they have to leave.

* * * Sam called Josie on Wednesday evening since Lara was out in a party and Rosie was already asleep. "Hello?" "Josie! How are you, honey?" "Sam! I'm fine. I miss you, that's all. Where are you?" She asked. "I'm at home." He answered, as he got comfortable on a leather recliner. 

"You shouldn't be calling me from there. Lara might find out." She said nervously. "Don't worry Jos. Lara's out on a party." He heard her let out a sigh of relief. Sam chuckled at the sound. "Don't worry about a thing sweetie." Josie laughed. "Okay. I won't. Oh I almost forgot. I got great news." "What is it, honey?" He asked as he sat up expectantly. 

"Gus assigned me to a story at Racine. And he rented me one of those cottages things. You like to come?" "Yeah. Of course I'd like to come. When?" "Well, its this weekend, until Wednesday." "Five whole days?" "Yup. He told me that aside from writing a story, he's also giving me some time off." Josie said happily. 

"I have to think of something really big to let me out of the house and out of my work for five days." He said wonderingly. "Honey, you don't have to stay for the whole five days. It might lead you to trouble." Josie said, concern lacing her voice. "Josie. I want to be with you. I'll do anything to spend more time with you." He said sweetly. 

"Aww… you are just the sweetest thing." She said tenderly. "I wish I could kiss you right now." "I wish I could kiss you right now too." Sam said laughing. "Let's think about the trip later. So, what else is up with you?" Sam asked. Josie then launched on a detailed description of her day. They stayed like that for a few more hours, since Lara wasn't home yet. 1 a.m. came, the door slowly opened while Sam was laughing over what Josie was saying. 

"Sam! Who are you talking to?" Sam turned around and saw Lara at the doorway, looking at him suspiciously. He might have looked like a silly teenage kid right there laughing giddily over the phone. He held up a hand and gestured that he's on the phone. 

* * * Josie looked at the phone, as Sam's end became really quiet. "Sam? Honey? What's wrong?" "Abby?" She heard him ask. "Abby?" She asked, bewildered. "Abby, I have to go. Lara's here." He said hurriedly. "She's there?" "Yeah. She is. So I'll just talk to you later, okay? I love you so much." He said as his voice dropped down a few octaves. 

Josie giggled. "I love you too." "Never ever forget that I love you so, so much. I always will. Remember that Abby, okay?" He continued, and she can hear the smile on his voice. "I will always love you too." "I love you so much. I really have to go. I'll see you later." "Okay. I love you too, Sam. Sweet dreams." She whispered. "Sweet dreams Abby. I love you." 

Then he softly hanged up. She giggled at what Sam did. Then her laughter turned to tears as she realized that they would probably be lying for the rest of their lives. "No. I won't cry about this. I love Sam and I'll do this, until he tells me otherwise." She told herself. But that didn't stop her from crying until she fell asleep.

* * * Sam rubbed his face nervously as he hanged up. He didn't expect Lara to be back so soon. But, at least he was able to tell Josie how much he loved her, even if he pretended that she's Abby, his older sister. "How many times should you tell your sister that you love her, huh Sam?" Lara asked mockingly as she took off her shoes and sat on the big couch. 

"Why do you care?" He asked as he stood up and walked towards their room. "It's just weird that's all." "I love my sister so much. So I just felt that I have to tell her that." He said defensively. In any case, that was the truth. Lara rolled her eyes. "Ookay. Whatever." "You just don't understand it because you don't love your sister as much as I love mine." He answered. 

"I love my siblings. I just don't go around telling them that everyday. And I don't tell them that on the phone over and over." She answered huffily. "Can you please stop picking on me? I love my sister and I want to tell her just that." "Fine!" "Fine! I'm going to bed. Good night Lara." 

As he walked towards the bathroom to change, he smiled as he replayed the phone conversation in his mind. "Five whole days with Josie! Now I have something to look forward to." He said to himself, looking forward to the days he will be spending with the love of his life.

* * * On Saturday morning, she drove towards the little cottage that Gus has rented for her. She called Sam earlier in the morning, and he asked for the directions saying that he will meet her there. Her heart was pounding so much because of the excitement that she's going to spending almost an entire week with Sam. She finally reached her destination, and she slowly got out of her car, grabbing her overnight bag and laptop, together with her working portfolio. 

She took out the keys for the cottage from her shoulder bag and slowly opened it. "Wow…" She breathed as she took in the quaint prettiness of the place. It was painted in light brown, a brown rug in the middle, a table and two chairs for dining, and the lone queen sized bed in the middle of the room. The bathroom was separated from the room by a Chinese curtain, and the kitchen just beside it. 

A vase of pretty blue roses was on the table and when she looked at it, she saw a card saying that the flowers are from Gus and Anita, saying that she have a pleasant stay there at the cottage. Anita placed a small winking face at the side of her name and Josie blushed as she realized what that meant. 

Anita knew that Sam was following her there at the cottage, and even if she doesn't approve of their relationship, she told them that they have fun. She placed down her things on the floor and walked towards the bed. She sat down and was awed at the extreme softness of it. She lay down for a moment and closed her eyes as she drifted off to a deep slumber. 

* * * Sam parked his car beside Josie's and slowly walked towards the cottage, his arms filled with a bottle of wine, a bouquet of fresh magnolias, and his duffel bag. He knocked at the door and waited for Josie to open it. He stood there for a few minutes, but Josie still hasn't opened the door. He listened in and realized that there's no movement from inside. 

Feeling a sense of panic growing in him, he turned the knob, and to his surprise, the door swung open easily. He walked in with alarm, wondering what happened to Josie. "Josie? Josie?" He called out as he placed his things down on the floor, beside Josie's bags. Then he saw her, sleeping peacefully on the bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow. 

He smiled as he tiptoed towards her and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you." He whispered and he saw her smile and snuggled deeper into the pillows. He looked around the room and saw the kitchen. He decided to cook them some lunch, so that when Josie wakes up, she would have something to eat.

* * * After two hours, Josie slowly opened her eyes and stretched sleepily. Her nose was met with a delicious aroma as she slowly sat up. She then saw Sam cooking over the stove, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She smiled lovingly as she looked at the tender scene in front of her. He doesn't seem to know that she's awake, so she gingerly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck. 

"Hey." She greeted simply. Sam turned around and smiled crookedly at her. "Hey yourself." He kissed her on the nose and hugged her tight. "Morning sleepyhead." Josie giggled against his chest. "Morning chef Coulson. So what are you cooking?" She asked as they slowly rocked back and forth. "I'm making Caesar's salad, and some sweet and sour pork." 

"Where did you get the food?" "I checked the fridge and saw it there. The fridge is really stocked." He answered as he kissed the top of her head. "I didn't know you could cook." She said as she snuggled into his arms. "I'm a man full of surprises." He answered, eliciting a giggle from Josie. "Yes you are." She said as she stood on her toes to kiss his nose. 

His eyes met hers and he slowly leaned down to meet her lips with his. She achingly parted her lips and they kissed slowly, sensually. Josie ran her hands through his hair, hearing him moan. They pulled apart and Josie pointed to the stove. "You're cooking Sam." She reminded him. 

He stared at her as if trying to process what she said. "Oh yeah." He said as if an afterthought. He slowly released her and turned back to the stove. "What can I do?" She asked, looking around. "Well, first, you can change your clothes to something more comfortable." He answered, pointing at her business suit. She looked down and smiled. 

"Oh yeah. And then what?" "You can set the table." "Okay. Be back in a minute." She then disappeared behind the Chinese curtains, clutching a pair of denim shorts and a shirt. She emerged later on, in a more comfortable stance. Sam stared at her long legs, evident through the short denim shorts that she's wearing. "You look beautiful Jos." He complimented. 

"Thanks Sam." She then started to fix the table. A few minutes later, they both sat down and ate their lunch talking in low voices about everything that has happened in their lives. Sam told Josie how Rosie decided that she's going to be an actress when she grows up and joined a small nursery play at school, that will be shown a month from now. 

"Does she know where you're going this weekend?" Josie asked worriedly, imagining Rosie's sad face when she realized that she's not going to be spending her weekend with her father. "What did you tell Lara anyway?" Sam blushed and shook his head. "It's a secret." He answered as he took a bite of his sweet and sour pork. 

Josie frowned. "Tell me Samuel James Coulson!" "I knew that I shouldn't have told you my full name." He said. Josie silenced him with a mock glare. "Come on. Tell me. I tell you everything." She pouted. He stared at her for a moment and took a deep breath. "I picked a fight with Lara last night." 

"What?" "Yup. I told her that she should stop picking on our daughter." Josie nodded slowly. "And then?" "Well, I packed up Rosie's things and then brought her to stay with my parents for a while. They're here in Racine too." "What? Sam, what if they find out about us? What did you tell your parents then?" 

"I told them that I want sometime alone so I can leave Rosie with them. They bought my story, because they know how miserable I am with Lara. And they really miss their granddaughter." He explained. Josie stood up and gingerly sat on his lap. He grinned as he clasped his hands together on top of her stomach. 

"Honey, you can't always pick a fight with Lara every time were going to have a long weekend together or something. She might eventually get suspicious of where you're going." Josie told him as she rested her cheek on his hair. "I know. But, what can I do? I want to be with you." He answered thoughtfully. 

Josie smiled warmly at him and placed a brief kiss on his lips. "I want to be with you too. But I never ever want you to get in trouble." Josie whispered as she started to nibble his earlobe. "Hmm…" He breathed as he rubbed her back encouragingly.

 Her lips left his ear and traced his jaw line and then kissed his lips deeply. They pulled apart, both pulsating with desire. "We should clean up first." He whispered. "Yeah. Before we go to bed." She agreed and stood up. 

She placed the remaining food in the fridge and they washed the dishes, getting the two of them in a water fight. As soon as they were finished with the dishes, Sam splashed Josie with water for the last time. Josie squealed with laughter and splashed him back. He wrinkled his nose at her and grabbed her into an embrace. She came willingly and they slowly backed towards the bed…

* * * Sam woke up the next day and saw Josie already sitting up on the bed, all dressed up, and her laptop open. She was glowering at the screen so much that he almost believed that she's mad at the laptop. He sat up and moved beside her. "What's the matter?" He asked, as he kissed her cheek. 

She extended a hand and placed it on his cheek for a while before placing it down on the bed. "I need to go out for a while and interview the man who is adopting street children into his home." She explained. "And that makes you mad because…?" He asked. "I don't want to leave you." Sam chuckled. "I know the feeling. Don't worry sweetie. I'll be here waiting, counting the seconds till your back in my arms again." He said beautifully, making Josie's lower lip to tremble in an effort to hold back her tears. 

But despite her efforts, a sole tear fell from her lashes. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly as he gathered her in his arms. "That has got to be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." She said tearfully, as she buried her face into his chest. "That is because you are the sweetest thing that has ever happened to me." He answered. Josie looked into his eyes. 

"I love you Samuel James Coulson." "And I love you Josephine Geller." Their lips met in a sweet kiss. "I'll get going now." She whispered. "Okay." He nodded. She stood up and smoothed her skirt down. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" She said tentatively. 

"All right. I'll be right here waiting for you. I love you." She leaned and kissed him softly. "I love you too. Bye." She then walked out of the cottage. He stared at the door until he heard the rumbling of the engine. As the car sped away, he lay back down on the bed, counting the seconds until Josie is back with him again.

* * * On Monday afternoon, Josie was sitting on the bed, writing her story in her laptop, while Sam was on the table, checking his students' papers. She looked up when he heard him chuckle. "What is it, sweetie?" He looked at her and carried his things to the bed and sat beside her. "Nothing. One of my students wrote a poem about his pet iguana." He showed her the paper. 

She laughed as she read the words. "Oh my iguana, you are my one and only love-ah?" She sputtered out which sent them both to fits of laughter. "Kids today…" She breathed. "Are getting worse and worse by the year… except for a few notable exceptions." He finished, thinking about Aldys and her friends, and the other bright students that are in his class today, as he composed himself. 

"I know. It makes you wonder where the things that their teachers taught them went." Josie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He shook his head and they both went back to their work. Thirty minutes passed, and Sam heard Josie sigh in annoyance and grabbed a ponytail holder from her bag. 

He peeked at her and saw her gathering her hair in his hands. "Jos?" "Yeah?" She asked as she let her hair fall back on her shoulders. "Can I do that?" He said and pointed to the holder in her hand. "You're going to tie my hair for me?" She asked incredulously. "Yup. Can I?" He said, grinning boyishly. 

She squinted at him and handed him the ponytail holder. He crawled behind her and gently took her hair into his hands, and brought it to his nose, inhaling softly. 'God, she smells amazing.' He thought to himself and then he swept it off from her neck and placed soft kisses on her long creamy neck. "Sam… what are you doing? You're supposed to put my hair into a ponyta…" She whispered as she leaned back to give his lips more contact to her neck. 

"I know…" he breathed as he slowly made his way to her jaw. "So, what are you doing…?" She asked again as she slowly turned and her lips met his. Sam threw the ponytail holder across the room, making Josie laugh quietly. He pushed the papers off the bed and made it tumble to the floor so that he can lay Josie down. "Ow…" She winced as her back made contact with her laptop. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey." He whispered. Josie nodded and turned the laptop off and then placed it gently on the floor. "There…" She whispered as she lay back and let Sam on top of her. He was on the process of opening her buttons when a cell phone rang. Josie smiled guiltily, buttoned her shirt up and sat up to fish her phone from her tote bag sitting on the floor beside the bed. 

"Hello? Rob! What is it? You know where I am. I'm here in a cottage in Racine. Yes, I'm on assignment. Gus rented me a cottage for five days. It's his way of telling me to take a break. What? No I don't have a man with me." Josie met Sam's eyes, which are now bulging. She shook her head and she laughed nervously. 

"What made you think that? Why are you asking me where I go at nights? You're not my boyfriend." She was starting to get annoyed now. Sam placed a hand on her arm to calm her down. "I'm older than you Robert. You shouldn't be asking me this questions!" She said angrily. 

A few minutes passed as she just sat there in stony silence, waiting for her brother to say something. Sam rubbed her shoulder soothingly. She sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry Rob. I know, I know. You care for me; that's why you're doing this. I just… I guess I'm not used to you asking me so many questions. Okay. I need to go now. I have to get back to my writing. Yeah. I'll see you on Wednesday. Kiss mom, dad and Georgia for me, okay? Bye Rob. I love you too." She hanged up with a sad look on her face. 

"What is it?" He asked as he took her in his arms. "Rob is starting to get suspicious. And I don't want that." She said. "Oh honey." Was all he can say as he rested his face on the nape of her neck. "I'm scared Sam. I keep on thinking that one day; everybody might find out, and then I'll lose you again. I don't know if I can go through that again. And then, when they find out, that will lead the news back to Lara and you might lose Rosie, and I know that you don't want that to happen, and I don't want that to happen." Josie said, sighing audibly. 

Sam gently turned her around. "I'm scared too Josie. But I don't know if I can go through the pain of losing you all over again. I love you too much." He said as he brushed her hair away from her eyes. She closed her eyes. "I love you too." 

"We'll get through this together. And nobody will ever find out, don't worry." He assured her and leaned to kiss her, conveying his strength to her. She responded fervently as their problems started to fade away in the distance. They parted slightly and Sam grinned at her mischievously. 

"So, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Josie tapped a finger to her forehead as she jokingly pondered over the question. "I think, that we were in the process of…" Her hands went to the bottom of his t-shirt and she pulled them off. He beamed as he began to unbutton her shirt, which is actually his shirt that she insisted on wearing for the day. 

As he slowly eased the shirt off her shoulders, a phone rang again. "Damn!" He cursed out loud as he realized that the phone ringing is his. Josie raised an eyebrow, smiling, and handed him his phone from the bedside table. "Hello? Rosie? Princess, why are you calling me?" He said into the phone. 

He stared at Josie and he saw her face fell on the notion of who was on the phone. She started to button her shirt again and stood up, grabbing her laptop and placed it on the table. "Yeah princess? Daddy misses you too, you know." He watched her as she grabbed a pair of her sweatpants and put it on. She sat on the chair and proceeded to putting on her running shoes. 

"Okay princess. I'll talk to you again later okay? I love you too. Tell Papa and Nana that Sam said hello, okay? Bye Rosie." He hanged up and jumped off the bed as Josie opened the door. "Josie. Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her arm gently but firmly. 

Josie stared at him. "I need some fresh air Sam." She said, and she looked down at her shoes. Sam placed a finger under her chin to tilt her face up. "Honey, what's wrong?" She closed her eyes and tears fell out. "I just can't go back to bed after your daughter called. I feel too guilty." She confessed. 

"Josie, we're doing this because we love each other. We're not intentionally hurting my daughter." He said as he rubbed her arm soothingly. "Please Josie? Don't go out. I'll miss you too much." Josie slowly shook her head. "I… I'm going out. I'll just go to the park that I passed yesterday. I… I'll see you later." 

With that, she turned around and got to her car and sped off. "Damn it!" Sam shouted as he sunk into the bed. He knew what Josie is feeling and God knows that he doesn't want her to feel that. He loves her too much, and to see her hurting was just breaking his heart into a million pieces. He knows what he should do. And even if it would break his heart… He'll do it just for her.

* * * Josie sat on the green grass in the small park just four blocks from the cottage that they're staying in. She stared the blank screen of her laptop, waiting for the creative juices to seep into her brain. After a few more minutes, the screen was still blank. "Argh!" She exclaimed as she closed the laptop furiously. 

"My brain is not functioning!" She said out loud. All she can think of right now is Sam… how she wants to be lost in his arms once again… "What we're doing is wrong… we can't continue this… someone is bound to get hurt someday." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up to the sky, as if asking for help.

* * * An hour later, Josie opened the door to the cottage slowly and walked in. She looked around and saw Sam's duffel bag in the middle of the room, all packed. "Sam?" She said as she saw him looking out the window. He turned around and smiled sadly when he saw her. 

He walked towards her, stopping about two feet away from her. She gestured at his bag. He nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm going." He said simply. "I know." She answered. "I just can't handle the fact that even though we are happy together, you're still hurting inside. I can't handle the fact that you're scared… I can't handle seeing you cry every time… it just breaks my heart. So, let's just end this." Sam choked out, running a hand through his hair. 

"I… agree…" She whispered as she tried to hold back the tears. He bent down and grabbed his bag. "So, I guess, this is it." Josie said as she stared at the floor. "I guess it is." He replied. Josie swallowed back the sob rising in her throat. Sam walked towards her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Goodbye Josie." He whispered and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as she heard his car drive away, Josie broke out in sobs. She fell on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. Sam's pillow… and she can still smell the sweet fragrance of his hair. "Goodbye Sam." She whispered hugging herself. 

Then her nose picked up Sam's aftershave. She looked around, finding what he could have left that triggered the smell. "It's his shirt. I'm still wearing his shirt." She decided as she brought the sleeve closer to her nose, and inhaled deeply. "Sam…" she whispered as she went under the covers, and wept.

* * * Sam brushed the tears away from his cheeks as he drove towards his parents' house to fetch Rosie. "Oh Josie…" He whispered, his heart constricting agonizingly. "I have to do it… and we both know it." As he stopped on a red light, he remembered her… her expressive blue eyes… her lovely mellifluous voice… her lips… 

He closed his eyes painfully, trying to shake out the memories. "I just have to forget about her. It's over, and that's it." But he knew that no matter what he did, Josie would remain in his thoughts forever.


	12. chapter twelve

Title: Again

Chapter Twelve: Motherhood

Author: Jaycee

*Read and review people!

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. 

******** end of shameless plugging **********

"It's been ten months now Josie. And still, this baby won't come out!" Anita exclaimed as she gingerly walked into Josie's office on Wednesday morning, three weeks later. She placed a hand on her lower back as she sat down on the couch. She saw her friend, standing in front of her window, looking down at the streets, a melancholic look on her face. 

"Josie! Josie! Are you listening to me?" Anita called out. Josie suddenly turned around and was surprised when she saw her friend on the sofa. "Anita! I didn't hear you come in." She said as she sat on her chair, and looked at her computer screen. "How can you hear me? You've been in outer space for quite some time." Anita commented. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about something." Josie said distractedly as she started to twirl a pencil on her fingers. Anita stood up and sat on the chair in front of Josie's table. "Sweetie, I know that you're thinking about him." She said. Josie smiled tearfully. "I am." 

"Honey, what happened was for the best. You can't continue being his mistress. That's not right." Josie closed her eyes and tears fell down for what seemed like the billionth time since she and Sam broke up. Anita stood up and started to walk towards her when she placed a hand on her rounded belly. 

"Aww…" Anita moaned. Josie brushed away her tears and stood up. "Anita? What's wrong?" She said urgently as she walked her friend back to the couch. "Josie…" Anita whispered as she closed her eyes. "Honey? What?" "It's coming… the baby's coming…" 

Josie's eyes flew open. "Wait right here, okay? I'll just get Gus." Josie ran out of the office and went to her friend's office. "Gus! Gus!" Gus looked up sternly and placed a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "What is it Geller? I'm in a middle of a phone…" Josie cut him off. "It's Anita! The baby's coming!" Gus stared at her as the shock started to sink in. "I'll call you back." He said into the phone and they both ran out of the office to take Anita to the hospital.

* * * On Thursday night, Sam stepped into his denim pants, as he got ready to go the hospital. "Daddy? Where are you going?" Rosie whispered as she lay down on her bed. Sam sat on the bed and laid a hand on her forehead. She's still burning up with fever. 

"Princess, I just have to go to the hospital, okay? I have to ask your doctor for more medicine. You just finished a whole bottle." He said worriedly. Rosie's been sick for almost a week now, and Sam was so worried that he almost stopped thinking about Josie. Almost. 

"Daddy… don't leave me." Rosie whined, sniffing. "Princess, I have to. You need your medicine. Anyway, your Aunt Joanah is here, and she told me that she'd take care of you while I'm out. I promise, I'll be back as soon as possible." He assured her and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"You promise?" Rosie asked in a small voice. "Yes sweetie. I promise." Rosie nodded and closed her eyes. "Bye baby." He whispered as he tiptoed out of the room. "Joey." He said quietly as he got his jacket from the hall closet. "Yeah Sam?" Joanah said as she stood up from her reading. 

"I'll be back immediately, okay? Take care of my princess." He said as they walked towards the door. "Of course I will. Are you sure Lara won't be back for a while?" She asked. "Yes, I'm sure. She said she has a conference and that it will last till the evening." "Okay. That's great to hear. I'll see you later. Bye Sam." She kissed him on the cheek and closed the door behind him.

* * * Josie walked down the hall of the Chicago Memorial Hospital, carrying two cups of coffee. "Gus, here." She said as she handed him the coffee. Gus looked up and half-smiled. "Thanks." He took a sip and grimaced at the taste. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't taste good, but you need it." She answered as she sat beside him. 

"Gus. What's happening? Anita's been in labor for 32 hours now. What's happening?" "The doctor said that she has a narrow pelvic bone, but Anita doesn't want her stomach to be cut open. She's worried about the baby." Gus answered as he finished the coffee. Josie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"It's going to be okay. Let's just wait, okay?" Gus looked at her. "You can go home Jos. You've been here for almost two days." "So are you. I'm not going until Anita's okay." She answered firmly. Gus nodded. "I need you here anyway." Josie smiled and hugged her friend. 

Thirty minutes later, the delivery room door opened, and out came a doctor. The two of them stood up immediately. "Doctor, what's happening?" Gus asked worriedly. The doctor's eyes shifted left and right, before answering, making Josie's pulse quicken in fear. 

"Mr. Strauss, your wife is losing a lot of blood. We are not sure if the two of them can make it. Only one of them could live." The doctor said quietly. Josie stared at the doctor in shock, and then slowly looked at her friend. Gus is simply staring at the doctor, his hands clenched.

 "Gus? Gus?" She said quietly, as she tried to hold back the tears. "No…" Was all he uttered. "I'm sorry Sir. I have here a contract, for you to sign." The doctor handed Gus the piece of paper. "What is it?" Josie asked. "It's a contract saying that you are going to choose one of your family to live and then we're going to let the other one die." The doctor answered. 

"What?" She asked incredulously. Gus was shaking his head as he answered in a controlled voice. "I am not signing any papers. I want you to get back in there and save my family. I am not going to choose one of them. I want them both alive. You hear me?" 

The doctor looked alarmed at his words so he merely nodded and said, "We'll do the best we can sir." "You'd better." Gus answered. The doctor disappeared into the room again as Josie led Gus to a seat. "Gus, don't worry. Everything's going to be all right." She whispered. 

"I'm scared Josie. What if I lose one of them? I can't live with that. I have to see them both alive." Gus choked. Josie held back the tears, knowing that she couldn't possible cry in front of her friend; he needs her to be strong for him. She leaned and hugged him again, this time longer. 

She could feel him shaking, and she knows that Gus is now crying. "Shhh… shhh…" She whispered. They stayed that way for a long time, as Josie kept her emotions under control.

* * * "Mr. Coulson?" The nurse from the reception table called out. Sam stood up and walked over to her. "Yes?" "The doctor would be in, in about an hour. Can you wait that long?" She asked. Sam checked his watch. "Why in an hour? Where is she?" He asked. 

"She's on call at the other hospital. She called saying for you to wait for her. Is that okay?" The nurse asked. Sam nodded. "Okay. I'll wait. I'll just walk around for a while, okay?" "Yes sir. We'll just have you paged if the doctor's here." "Thanks." Sam answered as he walked down the hall.

* * * "Josie!" Josie looked up to the sound of someone calling her name. "Rob!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her brother. "How is she?" Rob said as he hugged his sister. "Still no news. I'm scared, Rob." Josie whispered against his chest so that Gus wouldn't hear her. 

"I know Jos. But don't worry, she's gonna be fine, okay?" Josie pulled away slightly and smiled. "I hope your right." Josie bit her lower lip to control her feelings. "I'll just go to the chapel for a while, okay?" She asked the two men. They nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" Rob asked as he patted Gus on the back. "No, I'm okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." "Okay Jos." Gus answered, still staring at the delivery room door.

* * * Sam walked down the hall, thinking about Josie. This was the first time in weeks that he has allowed himself to delve into his thoughts of her. For the past few weeks, he immersed himself into work and to taking care of his daughter that he has fooled himself that he's over Josie. 

As he approached the hospital chapel, he heard a woman crying softly. He walked towards the door to see if the woman is okay. He walked in and saw that the woman crying was Josie.

* * * Josie sat on the pew in front of the altar, crying. "God, please. Let my friend be okay. Please." She whispered. She buried her face into her hands, as the tears kept on falling. "Please. I don't know what I'll do if she dies…" "Is this seat taken?" A voice asked. 

Josie's ears perked up at the sound of the voice. "It can't be…" She thought. She slowly looked up and saw Sam smiling at her. "Sam… what are you doing here?" She asked as she slid down the pew to make space for him. "I'm getting some medicines for Rosie." He answered. 

"Why? Is she okay?" She asked worriedly, forgetting about Anita for a moment. She knows how important Rosie is to Sam's life and if something happens to her, she knows that he would just die. Sam smiled as he reached out and gently wiped away her tears. 'It's just like her to think of Rosie when she's right here, crying her heart out.' He thought. 

"Your amazing, you know that?" He said. Josie blushed at his words. "She has a fever. But the doctor said that she'll be fine in a few days." She nodded and turned back to the altar. "What's wrong Jos? Why are you here?" Sam asked worriedly. 

"Anita's in labor for almost two days now. And the doctor's not sure if she and her baby would live. He said that only one of them could live." Josie choked out, as the tears fell again. Sam nodded and gently took her in his arms for a warm embrace. There, she cried in earnest. 

Sam smoothed her hair as he rocked her back and forth. Josie's shoulders began to shake violently as her sobs increased. "Josie… It's okay." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry baby. Everything will turn out all right. Anita would be okay. Don't worry." He said again and again. 

After a few minutes, Josie's sobs began to subside. "I just don't want to lose her. I love her so much." Josie hiccupped against his chest. "I know you do. You have to think that everything will be okay. Just believe in Him." Sam said, pointing to the altar. She nodded and pulled away. "I do believe in Him. I'm just really scared." She said as she looked into his eyes. "I know." He said again as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Thanks for being here." She whispered. "My pleasure." Sam whispered back. Josie chuckled self-consciously. "It seemed like all I do these past few weeks is cry and cry." Sam felt pain shoot through his heart at her words. "I'm sorry." Sam said. Their eyes locked, he reached out and grazed her cheek with his fingers. Josie shivered. "I missed you." He said huskily. She swallowed. "I missed you too." 

He started to lean towards her and he saw her part her lips invitingly. Sam's lips met hers in a soft kiss. Josie responded with the same sweetness that he's conveying. Her hands went to his shoulders and then linked behind his neck, pulling her closer. His hands went to her hair, bringing her closer to him. 

They finally parted and Josie looked away, confused at what has just happened. Sam stared at Josie's back, confused too. They've both decided to end everything between them, but here they we're again, together, and the feelings are rising up again, stronger than ever. "Josie…" He started. 

She turned back to him. "Sam?" She said. "What's happening?" Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "Me too. I don't know." Their eyes met again, and they both leaned forward, as their lips met in an explosive kiss. 

Josie moaned against his mouth, and Sam felt the familiar tingling sensation up and down his spine at the sound. Josie abruptly pulled away, touching her lips. "No Sam. We shouldn't be doing this. We've talked about this, remember?" She said as she stood up and started to walk out of the chapel. 

Sam licked his lips and stood up, walking quickly. "Josie!" He called out. She turned around and saw that she's crying, again. And he knew now that it's not because of Anita. "What?" She asked, looking down. He tilted her chin up. "I love you Josephine Geller." Sam said truthfully. "You know that I love you too Sam. But we both know that we can't do this anymore. Too much is at stake." 

"I love you Josephine Geller." He said again, ignoring everything that she just said, except for the 'I love you too' part. Josie closed her eyes. "Sam… stop…" She said softly. "I love you Josephine Geller." He stepped closer and took her hands, pulling her closer to him. 

"Sam, please." She begged, shaking her head slowly. Sam shook his head and pulled her even closer until they we're only a few inches apart. He knew that this is wrong, but he can't live seeing Josie and then letting her go again. "The weeks that passed without you are hell Josie. I need you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "It was hard on me too Sam. But you know that we have to do it. We're risking so many things here." She reminded him gently as she leaned forward to give him more access to her forehead, to her face. 

"I know…" He said in between kisses. He kissed her nose, her closed eyes, her cheeks and then her lips. She opened her mouth as she let him in. They broke their kiss and she hugged him softly, placing her head on his chest. "I missed you Sam." She said, sniffing. 

"I missed you too. So much." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure this time?" Sam asked as he pulled away to look into her eyes. Josie nodded. "I'm sure. Really sure." She assured him. "Okay." Sam breathed. Right there, with Josie in his arms, everything was perfect.

* * * They sat on a bench, silently, as Sam assured Josie that Anita's going to be okay. "We're not sure about that Sam. We never know." She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You have to be strong Jos. You'll see." He said softly. A low beep interrupted the silent moment, and Josie realized that it's her beeper. She slowly took it out of her pocket and read the message. 

"Sam. It's Gus. He's telling me to go there at the delivery room." She said as she started to stand up. Sam stood up too. "Okay. I'll wait for you. To know what happened okay." Josie nodded. "Okay. You'll get Rosie's medicines?" "Yup. I will. But after that, I can only stay for a few minutes." He reminded her. 

"I know." "I'll go there to the delivery room afterwards." Sam said. "Sam, no. Someone might see you." "No. I'll go there after everyone is gone. So I'll know that Anita is okay. And that you're okay." Josie smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later." They kissed softly and Sam cupped her face with his hands. "I love you." "I love you too." Josie whispered as she turned around and started to walk towards her friend.

* * * Sam stared at Josie's retreating form. He rubbed his face with his hands. "I know that this is wrong… but hell! I'm in love with her! I can't let her go!" He said to himself as he walked towards the doctor's office. "Mr. Coulson! You're right on time! Here are the medicines that you're asking for." The nurse said as she handed him a small white bag. "Thanks." Sam said as he checked the bag. 

"Everything is here?" "Yes sir. I hope your daughter will get better soon." The nurse smiled. "Thank you. Have a good evening." Sam said as he walked away. "Have a good evening too, Sir." The nurse then sat down with a dreamy look on her face. "Brittany? Brittany?" A voice called and Brittany felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"What?" She asked as she found her self looking at her friend's, JC, face. "You we're in another galaxy for a moment. What's happening?" JC asked as she sat on a stool, and fixed her white shirt. "Sam Coulson is what's happening." Brittany answered. "Who?" 

"The father of one of our little patients. Now I know what Carol said about Mr. Coulson being hot." "Oh, Sam Coulson! Oh gosh! He was here?" JC asked incredulously as she looked down the hall. "Yeah he was. And is he a hunk!" Brittany exclaimed. "I know. His green eyes… wow…" JC sighed. "To die for. And did you see his dimples…. Wow…" Brittany finished. 

The two women stared at each other and laughed giddily. "What I wouldn't give to have a man like him in my life." JC said as she fixed the clipboards in front of her. Brittany nodded. "Exactly. You know what I think?" "What?" "He looks like that guy from _'**Alias'.**_ You know, Agent Michael Vaughn?" Brittany said. 

JC stared at her friend. "You mean our favorite CIA agent? Played by Michael Vartan?" JC inputted.  "Yup that's the one!" They both sighed again. "How is it that all the good men are taken?" JC asked. "I don't know." Brittany answered as they both breathed out and went back to their work.

* * * "Gus! Are there any news?" Josie asked frantically. Gus stared at her and shook his head. "Well, the nurse said that the doctor would be out in a few minutes. And that he wants to talk to me. I just want you to be here when I learn the news." He explained. 

"Whatever happens Gus, I'm right here." Josie whispered as she hugged her friend tight. "I know Jos. Thank you so much for being here." Gus whispered against her ear as he returned her hug. "Guys, the doctor's here." Rob said as he stood up and walked to the two of them. Gus stepped closer to the doctor as Josie took his hand and squeezed it encouragingly. 

"Sir…" The doctor started and Josie's heart started to race. "Yes?" She asked. The doctor then broke in a huge grin. "Your wife is in great…. And you have a healthy baby boy!" The doctor exclaimed. Josie laughed and jumped to Gus' arms. "Gus! Their okay! Their okay!!!" She squealed as Gus laughed gleefully and lifted her off the floor and twirled her around. 

Josie laughed. "Gus! Put me down!" She said. Rob laughed and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you so much!" Rob said. "Your all welcome. It's my job, after all." The doctor said. Gus finally brought her down to the ground and hugged the doctor. "Thank you so much. I owe you my family's life." Gus boomed into his ear and Josie giggled as the doctor flinched at his loud voice. 

As they parted, Gus straightened up and cleared his throat in an effort to compose him self. "Can we see them?" He asked. "Of course sir. Right this way please." The doctor led them to into the delivery room and the three of them saw Anita cradling her son in his arms. "Darling…" Gus whispered as he walked towards them and kissed Anita slowly on the lips. 

Josie and Rob looked on as Anita smiled tiredly at her husband and showed off their son to him. They saw Gus' face light up as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "Our baby boy." Anita whispered. Gus nodded as placed his right arm around Anita's shoulder and his left hand resting lightly on his baby. Josie slowly walked towards them and sat on the edge of the bed. "Jos." Anita whispered as Josie took her right hand and clasped it between her two hands. 

"Anita. How are you?" "Tired. Sleepy." Anita answered as she smiled at her son. "I have a godson." Josie said as she gazed at the baby. "Told you that you can't be sure that it's a girl." Anita said, smiling. "He's beautiful." Josie whispered as Rob placed an arm around her shoulders. "He really is." Rob said as he grinned cheekily at Anita. "He looks like his mommy." Gus said as he smoothed Anita's hair lovingly. 

Josie felt tears prick her eyelids. "You are all too sweet." She whispered. "Jos, don't cry now. This is a happy moment." Rob said. Josie stared at her brother. "I know it's a happy moment. That's why I'm crying." She sniffed and they all laughed. "Oh, Jos." Gus said as he hugged his family gently. 

"Let's go Rob. They need their time alone." Rob nodded and they quietly went out of the room. As soon as they were out on the hallway, Rob turned to Josie. "Let's go home?" He said as he led Josie down the hall. Josie took a deep breath. "Um… Rob? Why don't you go ahead? I'll just stay here for a while." She fibbed. "Why?" "Um… so that I can wait for Anita to be transferred to her own room. I really want to be here so that I can hold my godson." Josie said, hoping that Rob would buy her excuse. 

He started nodding and Josie almost breathed out in relief. "I'll see you later then Jos." He said as he pecked her cheek. "Bye Rob." She called out as she turned around. She then saw Sam walking towards her. "Sam!" She called out as she walked quickly towards him. "Jos." He whispered as he hugged her tight. "How is Anita?" He asked as they walked towards a set of chairs. 

"She's great! They now have a baby boy." Josie told him, her eyes shining. "Really? That's great! What's his name?" He asked as he pulled Josie closer to him. She snuggled into his embrace. "Nope. No name yet. But I bet they'll tell me the name soon enough." She looked up to him. "I have a godson! Can you believe it?" Sam wrinkled his nose at her and smiled. "He's your godson now, huh?" Josie smiled. 

"Of course he is. Even before the baby was conceived I've told them that I'm going to be their child's godmother." He chuckled and smoothed her hair. "I love children." She continued. "You'll make a great mother someday Jos." Sam whispered. "Really?" Josie asked. "Yes, of course. I know." "I want to have a child with you Sam." She said quietly. Sam stared at her, pain filling his chest. "We can't Jos." 

"I know. I'm just wishing that things are different." They sat in silence as Sam placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry." Sam said against her hair. "You don't have to say that. I know that nothing other than this can happen between us." She whispered. "Hey, you have to go home now, right?" Josie asked as her eyes met his. 

"Oh yeah. I have to take this medicine to Rosie. But I don't want to leave you." He confessed. Josie stood up and pulled his hand. "Come on. Your daughter needs you." Sam reluctantly stood up and caught her again in his arms. She sighed and kissed his lips briefly. "Go on. I'll just wait for your call." Josie urged. But neither one of them moved as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * * "Oh damn! I forgot to ask Josie whether she's coming to the family dinner next week! Mom is going to kill me if I don't tell her Josie's answer tonight." Rob said to himself as he was exiting the hospital. He turned around and ran up the steps to the floor of the delivery room. 

"What the…?" He said out loud as he saw his sister kissing Sam Coulson! And not a friendly kiss… a totally passionate kiss that should have happened three years ago at the pitcher's mound. He ran towards them and pulled Josie forcefully out of Sam's arms. 

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" Rob grunted, as Josie clutched his arm. "Rob, no please… let me explain." Josie begged. Rob shrugged her hand off and took a step towards Sam's direction. "What the hell are you doing to my sister? For what I know, you're a married man! What the hell are you doing, kissing my sister?" Rob asked as he swung his fist and it connected with Sam's jaw. 

"Rob!" Josie screamed. She ran to Sam's side and gently helped him up. "What are you doing?" She asked as she gently touched Sam's bruise. Sam stared at Rob and placed a calming hand on Josie's shoulder. "Jos, it's okay." He said. "No it's not okay! What are you doing punching people like that?" Josie asked her brother, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing kissing a married man like that?" Rob shot back as he took another menacing step towards the two of them. Josie stood between the two men as she flinched at his words. She looked around and saw that no one saw what happened between Rob and Sam. 

"What are you doing Josie? You know that Sam is married! You shouldn't be here with him, kissing him as if you two are a married couple!" Rob exclaimed. "Rob, please. Let us explain." Sam started. "Shut up Coulson! I don't want to listen to you. I'm talking to my sister." Rob said forcefully. "Don't talk to him that way, Rob." Josie told him. 

"I am so shocked and disappointed at you Josie. This is not like you." Rob declared. "I know Rob… but please… keep this to yourself." Josie pleaded. "Wait. What do you mean keep this to myself? Mom and dad have to know about this. They should talk to you and make you stop this nonsense." Rob stated as he turned around and walked down the hall. 

Josie ran after him, followed by Sam. "Rob. No, please. Don't tell them." She cried. Rob turned around and looked at her sister. In his eyes, Josie saw something that she's never seen for such a long time. It was the look in his eyes when she blurted everything that night of the Prom. When she blew everything for him two days before the championship. Hurt and disappointment was evident in his brown eyes. 

"You're having an affair with a married man, and you expect me to keep everything under wraps? I can't let you do this." He answered. Sam stared at Rob. "Rob… please… I know that you hate me…" He started. 

Rob snorted. "Hate? That is such an understatement! I abhor you Sam Coulson! I abhor what you did to my sister, and I abhor you even more for what you are doing to my sister right now!" He shouted. Josie finally lost it. And just like that day of the prom when she blurted out everything, she snapped. "This is not all Sam's doing! I let this happen! I wanted this to happen!" She yelled. 

A nurse appeared at the end of the hall and started to walk towards the three of them. "I love him! I love Sam Coulson! Can't you see? I wouldn't be in this relationship if I didn't want to. I'm a grown up woman, and I know what I'm doing!" She finished, her throat hoarse from screaming. Rob stared at her in surprise. 

"Excuse me." The nurse cleared her throat. "This is not your residence. This is a hospital. So, I'll suggest that the three of you vacate the premises, and continue your argument elsewhere." "We're sorry." The three whispered as they walked out of the hospital and walked towards the parking lot. Josie bit her lip as she walked behind Rob. 

When they reached his car, Rob turned around. "I am so disappointed in you Josie. I can't believe that you would stoop to something this low. I'm going to tell mom and dad so that they'll beat some sense into that brain of yours." Rob affirmed as he started to open the door of his car. 

"Rob, please. I'm begging you. Don't tell anybody. I love Sam. Please." Josie said quietly. Sam cleared his throat. "Rob. I know that you abhor me, but please. Do it for Josie. Do it for your sister." He said. Rob stared at the two of them for a long time and then got into his car and sped off quickly.

* * * "What will happen now?" Josie asked Sam as she leaned against him in a hug. Sam wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently. "I don't know Jos. I just hope that Rob won't do anything stupid." He whispered. "I hope so too, Sam. I can't afford to lose you again." 

"I can't afford to lose you too." 'And I can't afford to lose Rosie either.' He added to himself. After a few minutes, Josie pulled away and smiled sadly at him. She touched the bruise on his jaw and flinched when he cringed. "I'm sorry for what he did." She whispered as she softly placed a kiss beside the bruise, which is turning purple now.  

"It's okay. I understand him. I'm a brother too, you know." He replied, smiling soothingly so that she wouldn't worry too much. "Let's take you to the ER so that they'll tend to your bruise." She said, concern lacing her voice. Sam chuckled softly and kissed her hand. "Don't worry. I have to get home to Rosie anyway." He reminded her quietly. "Yeah. I know. But how are you going to explain that to Lara?" She asked. 

Sam shook his head. "I'll think of something on the way home. Don't worry honey." "I won't worry. I believe in you." Josie said as she hugged him again. They parted after a few seconds and he leaned to give her a soft kiss. "I'll call you later." Sam whispered. "I'll be waiting." Josie whispered back. As she turned around and walked towards her car, she let the tears flow, as she remembered what happened at the hospital a few minutes ago.


	13. chapter thirteen

Title: Again

Chapter Thirteen: 

Author: Jaycee

*Read and review people!

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. 

******** end of shameless plugging **********

The next day, instead of going to the office, Gus gave her the day off, saying that she needs her rest for all the turmoil that they went through the past two days. 'He just doesn't know how much turmoil I've been in after I left him and Anita last night.' She thought bitterly as she parked in her parents' garage. 

If Rob told them about her affair with Sam, then she should be there to explain her side and everything else. Taking a deep breath, she opened the front door with her own set of keys and slowly walked in. "I am so nervous." She said to herself as she called for her parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm here." 

"Oh, Josie, sweetie! Good thing you're here. Your dad's at your Uncle Ferdie's place." Sarah Geller called out as Josie heard her go down the stairs. "Okay, why is she calling me sweetie? She can't be calling me sweetie of she knows about Sam, can she?" She asked herself as she pasted, as what she hoped was a calm smile. 

"Mom? Is Rob here?" Josie asked as she looped her arm through her mom's and they walked towards the kitchen. "No sweetie. He has to go to South Glen." Her mom reminded her. "Oh yeah. Did he tell you anything?" Josie asked nervously as she opened the fridge. 

"What will he tell me? Is there something I should know?" Sarah asked skeptically. Josie took a deep breath and faced her mother, the milk bottle on her hand. "No, no. Just forget about it. Want some milk?" She asked as she walked towards the cupboard for two mugs. 

"Josie, is there something you want to tell me?" Sarah asked. Josie sat down. "Nothing mom. Um… what will I tell you?" Her eyes met her mom's. "You know you can tell me anything." Her mom told her. Josie lowered her eyes to the floor. Her mom's tone of voice makes her want to confess everything right there and then. But she knows that she can't. 

"Nothing mom. I don't have to tell you anything." She whispered as she sipped her milk quietly, thanking Rob silently that he didn't say anything. "Are you sure?" Sarah asked softly, laying a hand on her daughter's arm. Josie bit her lip to keep herself from crying. 

"Nothing mom. Nothing." She lied even though all she really wanted to do was hug her mother and tell her everything that has happened for the past months. Her mom took her hand and gestured for her to stand up. Josie smiled and stood up. Her mom drew her to her lap. 

Josie giggled and sat gingerly on her mom's lap. "My little pussycat, something's bothering you, I can feel it." Sarah whispered as she rocked her daughter back and forth. Josie sighed. "Remember that I'm always here to listen to you. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me everything, okay?" Sarah whispered. 

Josie couldn't help it; she started to sob. Sarah looked at her daughter's back in surprise as she felt her shaking. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked. Josie shook her head and stood up, and ran towards the living room and sat on the couch. Sarah wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight as she let her cry it all out. 

It was like an hour has passed as Sarah shushed her cries. Josie then pulled away and wiped her cheeks. "Josie, what's wrong?" "I wish I can tell you mom." Josie whispered. Sarah's deep brown eyes were filled with concern and worry as she turned to her daughter and rubbed her cheek. "I wish so too. But, it's okay. Just tell me everything when you're ready, okay?" 

Josie nodded and hugged her mom once more, savoring the warmth and security of being in her mother's warmth, something that she's been missing for a very long time. "Whatever it is that's bothering your mind child, will all turn out for the best, okay?" "Yes, mommy." Josie almost giggled at the childlike tone in her voice. She hasn't called her mom, 'mommy' for a very long time. And right now, it felt good. 

"Mommy?" "Yes, mommy." Josie repeated as she felt her mom chuckle. "I missed that." Sarah said as she gently smoothed her hair. "Thanks for being here mom. Even though you don't know what my problem is, you're still here." Josie whispered. "That's what mother's are for, right?" Sarah said as she tightened her arms around her daughter. "Right." Josie agreed as she snuggled into her mom's arms and then slowly fell asleep.

* * * A few hours later, Josie slowly woke up with her head on her mother's lap. She slowly stood up and saw her mom with her head leaned against the couch, fast asleep. "Oh mom." Josie whispered as she stared at her mom, smiling tenderly at the sweetness that she showed her. 

'If you only know what I've been doing for the past months, I don't know if you'll still be this sweet to me.' She thought as she kissed her mom on the forehead and quietly stood up. She got a blanket from their hall closet and placed it around her mom, as the temperature dropped even more. 

"I love you mom." She whispered as she kissed her mom's forehead again and quietly slipped out of the house. She looked at her watch and saw that its already eleven a.m. Maybe she can go to South Glen to talk to Rob.

* * * "You've reached Josie Geller's voice mail. Please leave your name, your contact number and your message after the beep." Sam smiled as he listened to Josie's sweet voice through his cell phone. "Hey Jos. Can I call you tonight? I really miss you. How did the thing with Rob go? I hope nothing bad is happening. I'll talk to you later. I miss you. And I love you. Bye honey." 

Sam closed his cell phone as he got out of his car, since he always goes there when he wants to call Josie in fear that someone might hear him talking to her and it might get back to Lara.  He walked towards the halls of North Glen. He was so nervous of the fact that Rob knows about their affair, but with the way Rob's eyes softened last night after he told him to not tell anyone for his sister, he has a feeling that their secret is safe. For now. 

His phone began to ring and he answered it immediately. "Hello?" "Sam!" The voice on the other line exclaimed. "Josie! How are you sweetie?" He asked as he fumbled for the doorknob to the faculty office. "I just got your message, and I want to tell you that Rob hasn't said anything yet." Josie said and he can hear the cars around her. She's on the road. 

"Where are you? Why aren't you in your office?" He asked. "Gus gave me the day off. For me to rest after what happened in the past two days." She explained. "You deserve it." He said quietly. Josie sighed. "I'm on my way to South Glen. I need to talk to Rob." "Honey, do you think that it's time for you to talk to Rob? Give him time to process what he just learned." Sam suggested. 

She sighed again and he winced at the depressing sound. "Honey, do you want me to talk to Rob with you?" He asked as he sat on his chair. "No sweetie. It's okay. I… I'll talk to my brother alone." "Okay, if you're sure." "I'm sure. I'll talk to you later." She said. 

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Love you." Sam whispered. Josie giggled. "Its so nice to hear that Sam. I love you too." "Take care honey." "I will. Okay, I'm in front of South Glen. Call me." "Of course I will. Bye Jos." "Bye." Then he heard a click, signaling an end to their conversation. He ran a hand through his hair as he placed his cell phone back in his briefcase. He just hoped that Rob would understand everything.

* * * "Josie Geller! How are you?" Josie turned her head to the sound and she saw Coach Scott Romano waving at her. She placed a smile on her face to hide her nervousness on meeting up with her brother. "Coach Romano. How are you?" She asked, in what she hoped was a cheerful voice. "I'm great. You?" "Fine. You here for your brother right?" She nodded. 

"Yes. Where is he?" Scott pointed to the dugout. "There. He's polishing the baseball bats for a reason I don't understand." Josie giggled, as she felt the tension drain out of her body. "That's exactly like Robert Geller. Thanks Coach." "Your welcome." Then he started to walk towards the pitcher's mound. 

* * * Rob looked up when he heard someone calling his name. He grimaced when he saw that it's his sister. "Rob." She said quietly. "What?" He asked as he bent back down on the bat that he's polishing. She sat on his right side and looked at him at the corner of her eye. "Thank you." She whispered. 

"For what?" He asked, even though he knows the answer. "For not telling mom and dad. I really, really appreciate it." Rob just grunted in response. "I'm sorry for what you saw. I'm sorry that you're disappointed at me and I'm sorry for…" "Stop it Jos. Stop apologizing for everything. I don't want to listen to you and your excuses. Why do you have to be in that relationship anyway huh? Don't you know that that's wrong?" 

Josie opened her mouth to answer but Rob cut her off. "No, don't answer that. I know that you know that what your doing is wrong, so why did you do it?" He finished as he flung the bat on the big duffel bag filled with baseballs and mitts. 

Josie jumped at the sound and then sighed. "Can I answer now?" Rob nodded. "I did all of this because I love him Rob. I love Sam Coulson." She said softly. Rob sighed. "I know." Josie stared at her brother and she saw his stance softening. So, she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Rob in return placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Does he love you?" He inquired. "He does. Very much in fact." She replied confidently. "That's good." He growled. Josie giggled and snuggled into her brother's arms. "Thank you again Rob." "I have to do it." He confessed. 

"Why?" She questioned. "Because I love you and I know that being with Sam makes you happy." He stated simply. "It does. He really makes me happy Rob." She assured him. "I just hope that you know what could happen if everyone finds out." He said. "I know. I know." She breathed. Rob just sighed and continued to hug her tight.

* * * Josie met up with Sam at Lake Michigan the next night. She saw him sitting on a picnic blanket with a big basket of food with his back to her as he looked at the lake. She smiled to herself as she tiptoed and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" She whispered. Sam laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling her down for a long, drugging kiss. 

They pulled apart with Josie on Sam's lap. "You missed me huh?" She teased. "Was it that obvious?" He teased back. "No, not really. I get that kind of reception every time."  She jested. Sam chuckled as he kissed her again. When it was finished, Josie got of his lap and sat in front of him. 

"What happened with Rob?" He asked. "He's fine. He understands everything." She said. "Really?" "Well, he said that he knows that you love me and that you make me happy…" She started. "That's right." He said. Josie shook her head and laughed. "And that he loves me so he's not telling my parents for me." She finished. 

Sam drew her into a hug. "I knew he wouldn't tell." He confided. "Really? How?" She asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around him. "I know that he loves you and that he'll do anything to make you happy. If it was Abby, I would do the same thing." He explained. 

Josie just snuggled into his arms as she basked in the feeling of his arms around her. "You're a great brother." Josie whispered. "Really?" Sam whispered in her ear. She shivered at his hot breath and smiled. "Yup." "That's great to hear." Josie looked up and linked her hands behind his neck. "Let's eat?" She said and gestured to the food. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather have dessert first." He said. "What?" Josie asked quizzically and smiled in understanding as his lips met hers and he started to lay her down on the blanket. 

* * * Josie woke up at dawn with Sam's arms not around her. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw him already up and getting dressed. She slowly sat up and smiled sadly. "We're you even going to wake me up before you go?" Sam looked at her quizzically. "Of course honey. What makes you think that I'm going to go out without waking you up?" He asked, bewildered that she would think of such a thing. 

Sam sat beside her and embraced her tight, inhaling her sweet smell. She just sighed against his chest. "What is it, honey?" He asked as he looked into her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. "Nothing. I guess… I'm just going to miss you." He chuckled and hugged her again. "I'm going to miss you too." He admitted. 

"When are we going to see each other again?" Josie inquired as she extracted herself from Sam's arms and stood up, and started to get dressed. He thought her question over and smiled hugely. "How about Wednesday? Lara's going to Texas for a seminar and my mom asked for Rosie to stay with them for a while. Why don't we go to New York?"  Sam suggested. 

"New York? Won't anyone recognize you there?" Josie asked as she checked her reflection on the mirror. Sam shook his head. "Nope. I wasn't exactly a doting husband to Lara in New York. Most of my free time, I spent with Rosie." Josie thought his idea over and started to nod slowly. "It's going to be hard to ask for a long break for Gus, but if I just submit five stories to him this week, then I know that he'll let me go." Sam smiled and grabbed her for a hug. 

"Great! I'll bring you to the best places in New York. The museums, to Broadway, Times Square. We'll have so much fun!" He exclaimed. Josie giggled and kissed his cheek. "You made me feel so excited." She said. "So, when will we go?" Sam thought about this. 

"We'll have to ride a plane so that we'll get there fast." The thought made his shudder. Josie smiled understandingly. "Don't worry Sam. I wouldn't let you fall, remember?" He looked down at her tenderly and kissed the top of her head. "I know." He whispered. The two then sat on the bed to start planning their trip.


	14. chapter fourteen

Title: Again

Chapter Fourteen: New York, New York

Author: Jaycee

*Read and review people!

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. 

******** end of shameless plugging **********

Josie leaned against Sam as the plane slowly made its way through the clouds. At least he doesn't seem to be scared as he pulled her closer against him. "What did you tell Gus and your parents?" Sam asked. 

"Well, I told Gus that I need a vacation. I haven't had a vacation in almost two months, and I've done more than my share of work at the office. Sometimes when I can, I even help in the copy editing, even if it's not my job anymore. So, when I handed him a week's worth of stories, he grudgingly let me take this vacation. For all he knows I'm going to New York alone." She explained. 

"He didn't think that someone's coming with you?" He questioned, placing a gentle kiss on her hair. "Nope. Gus didn't suspect a thing. Anita knows what's happening, but I can trust her not to say anything, and besides, the two of them are so excited over their baby that they can't think straight anymore." 

"Oh yeah. The baby. What the baby boy's name?" "Shawn Michael Strauss." Josie answered. He grinned. "That's a wonderful name." "I know. Anita and Gus are so happy." Sam looked thoughtful after that. "What is it?" She asked and placed a finger on his forehead. "What are you thinking about?" "

What did you tell your parents?" "I told them that Gus let me take a vacation. They know that I deserve it, so they didn't ask too much questions." She said, quite pleased with herself that her parents didn't ask too much. "How about Rob?" 

"Rob was the hard part. He almost told my parents about us, but I told him that us taking a vacation would really make me happy. So, since he's a totally big softie, he agreed to keep everything." She said triumphantly. Sam smiled and nodded. "Great. That's great. So, what do you want to do first when we get to New York?" He asked, placing his arm loosely around Josie's shoulders.

 Josie smiled and thought his question over. "We're going to be there for three days, so we'll have plenty of time to go around right? We'll be landing in a few minutes, so that means that we'll be there at about…" Josie looked at her watch. "About five p.m. right?" Sam nodded; amused at the fact that she's already fixing their schedule. 

"First, we'll go to the hotel…" "That's really a great idea. The best idea ever." Sam inputted, his eyes glinting mischievously. Josie just stared at him and sighed. "To drop our things." She finished meaningfully. 

Sam made a show of acting all disappointed, which prompted a chuckle from Josie. "Then. Let's do some sightseeing before turning in for the night." "Turning in for the night. Let's do that first." He kidded, smiling childishly at her. Josie laughed and leaned against him for a hug. 

"Nope. We'll be doing that last. Let's do some sightseeing first, okay?" Josie said gently. "I was just kidding, honey. Of course we'll do sightseeing first. I'm so happy that finally we can go out in public together." Sam said and hugged her tight. "Me too." Josie whispered. She felt at peace as she nestled into his arms. Her eyes started to flutter shut. In a few minutes, she was asleep.

* * * Sam heard Josie's steady breathing and he knew that she has fallen asleep. He looked down and saw her smiling lightly. He wondered if it was because she's having a great dream or maybe its because they were together. He hoped it was because of both. He slowly moved his arm from around her shoulders, to get a better position so that it wouldn't fall asleep. 

She moaned and snuggled closer. He just chuckled quietly and stayed his movement. "I love you Josie." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his head on the headrest and fell asleep.

* * * "This is wonderful Sam!" Josie exclaimed as she and Sam started to walk down Times Square. Sam grinned as he watched Josie's eyes light up as she looked at the colorful billboards that dotted the place. He's always thought that New York was beautiful, but seeing it through Josie's eyes made the place even more spectacular than it already is. 

He pulled her closer, reveling in the fact that he's walking in broad daylight with Josie in his arms. "There's Broadway, Jos." Sam pointed at the world-renowned theater. Josie's eyes lit up as they walked towards the place. "We're going to watch a special showing of 'The Phantom of the Opera' tomorrow night. Did you remember to pack a formal dress?" Sam asked as he pulled Josie away from the place. 

"Of course sweetie. You kept on reminding me. How can I forget?" She teased. Sam just laughed as they continued to walk down the place.

* * * Sam woke up early the next day, and looked down at Josie who is tucked tightly in his arms. He smiled, watching her sleep. Every time that they're together, he always make it a point to wake up before her so that he can watch her sleep for a few minutes. He lightly traced her nose, her lips, the outlines of her face, grinning as she slowly smiled. 

"Morning." She whispered. "Morning." He replied, kissing the tip of her nose. He just continued to stare at her; his smile grew as she blushed under his gaze. "What?" She asked. "Damn, your beautiful." Sam said softly. Josie let out a thrill of delighted laughter as she pulled him closer. "Thank you." 

"Your welcome." He answered. A few minutes later, he asked, "So, what do you want to do today before the play tonight?" "Let's not have an agenda. Let's just walk around and go anywhere. Be spontaneous and all that." She suggested. "Spontaneity. Sounds good." He whispered as he pulled her near and kissed her all the while pulling the covers over their heads as they both sunk deeper into the bed. 

* * * "Honey? Are you ready? Our reservation at the restaurant is in forty five minutes." Sam called out from the sitting room in their suite at the Plaza Hotel. "Just a minute. I'm almost finished." Josie called out. "Okay." He replied as he fixed his gray tie. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, checking his black dress shirt paired with a black jacket and black pants. It's obviously his favorite color, after orange that is. He nodded satisfactorily and saw on the big overstuffed couch as he waited for Josie. Sam picked up and sports magazine from the coffee table and started to leaf through it. 

"Okay. I'm ready." He looked up when he heard her soft voice. His eyes became larger as he stared at Josie. Sam slowly stood up and tried to speak. She looks so amazing… wonderful… breathtaking in her long blue silk slip bias dress, paired with a pair of sparkly blue sandals and her hair in soft ringlets around her face. Light make-up highlighted her eyes, making it look luminous against the light. "Wow…" was all he whispered. 

Josie's face lit up happily. "That makes all the effort I used worthwhile." She responded as she walked closer to him. "You look so wonderful, Sam." She whispered, taking in how his all black ensemble complement his beautiful green eyes. "Thank you." He whispered huskily as he gingerly took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. 

They parted, Josie smiling happily. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest. "I feel so happy." "Why?" "Because finally, were not meeting in secret. Here in New York, we can be together in public, as Sam and Josie, two people very deeply in love." Josie whispered. 

"I know what you mean." Sam answered. He checked his watch and pulled away from Josie. "We have to go, or else we'll be late for our reservation." He reminded. Josie nodded. "Okay." They went out their room, hands entwined.

* * * "Everybody is looking at you Josie." Sam whispered as they were seated on their table, their view overlooking New York. "Why is that?" Josie asked nervously. Sam smiled as he took her hand in his. "Its because you are the most beautiful woman in here." He complimented, meaning it with all his heart. "Okay, okay." Josie said. 

"You're embarrassing me." "Okay, I'll stop." He replied as their waiter brought them a set of menus. After a few minutes of looking at it, they decided to start the meal with a bowl of mushroom soup, Caesar salads, then the main course with chicken risotto for Sam and ravioli for Josie. Their dessert will be a slice of chocolate mousse for Josie and a bowl of chocolate gelato for Sam. 

When they finished ordering, Josie giggled. "What?" Sam asked. "If I don't explode from this dress after dinner, I will be so surprised." "I know. I would be too." Sam jested. "I can't wait to watch 'The Phantom of the Opera.' It's a great play." Josie said as their soup was served. 

"I know. I've always asked Lara to watch it with me, but she would always say that she's too busy to waste her time on watching silly plays like that." Sam said, sighing as he remembered his wife. Josie's face fell as she heard Lara's name. "I'm sorry Jos. It's just that I'm so happy that you're not anything like Lara. I'm sorry for mentioning her." He said gently, almost smacking himself on the forehead for talking about his wife. 

Josie raised her eyes from her lap and met his eyes. "Its okay. Let's juts forget about it and concentrate of having fun this evening, okay?" Josie said cheerfully, her sadness quickly evaporating from her voice. Sam's eyes softened as they started to eat their soups. 

* * * "Come on Melissa. I need to go to the bathroom." Melissa Sanders looked up from her dessert, and stared at her friend, Jeanie Rivers. "Why do I have to go to the bathroom with you?" She asked in exasperation and turned her head to look at the wonderful sight of the New York lights. "Because… just because." Jeanie replied. "Come on." She whined. 

Melissa sighed. At times like this, she really missed her best friend, Lara Patton. If only she didn't get that job at Chicago, she'll still be here with her, instead of this whiny woman that won't stop following her around. She wondered how Lara is, with her new job and that hunk of a husband she has. 

It has been such a long time since Lara called her to chat. In the last email she sent her way, she said that her job is going really well, and that her family is closer than ever. Jeanie pulled her from her reverie by grabbing her arm. Melissa counted silently to ten and slowly stood up. She looked around, hoping that no one heard Jeanie's whines. 

A blonde woman passed in front of her, sending a sympathetic smile her way. Melissa smiled back and rolled her eyes, gesturing to Jeanie. The blond just nodded and went on her way. As she was looking around the beautiful Italian restaurant, a very familiar and attractive man caught her eye. 

"Oh gosh! It's Sam Coulson! Lara must be with him." She said excitedly and was about to go to the man but was stopped by Jeanie. "What?" She asked. "We have to go to the bathroom now, or else we'll miss the start of the play." Jeanie reminded her. 

Melissa rolled her eyes and looked at Sam again. He was alone on the table, making her wonder where Lara is, 'Maybe she went out for a cigarette or something.' She mused. She felt kind of hurt that her friend wouldn't even call her to tell her that she's coming to New York. She shook her head and stopped herself from feeling hurt. "Okay, come on Jeanie." Melissa said and went to the bathroom.

* * * Josie touched up her make-up inside the bathroom when she heard the door open. She glanced sideways and saw that it was the brunette from the restaurant with a really whiny friend. The whiny one went inside a stall, leaving her friend with Josie. "Hey." Josie said cheerfully. "Hi." The woman answered. 

The two went back to looking at the mirror. "You here with someone?" The woman asked Josie. Josie smiled and nodded. "Yup. I'm here with my boyfriend. Were going to watch 'the Phantom of the Opera' at Broadway." 

'Boyfriend? Is Sam my boyfriend? Well, I can't say that I'm his mistress can I? So boyfriend it is.' Josie thought, all the while still smiling at the beautiful woman in front of her.  

"Wow. This is such a coincidence. Were going there too. Maybe we'll see you there." The brunette said. "That'll be great. You can then meet him." Josie said happily, glad to have made a friend here in New York. "What's your name anyway?" "Josie Geller. You?" Melissa stared at Josie, wondering why that name is so familiar to her. 

"Melissa. Melissa Sanders. Great to meet you Josie." She held out a hand, which Josie grasped lightly. Suddenly, a stall door opened and out came Melissa's friend. Josie saw Melissa frown and that made her smile. "Josie, this is my friend, Jeanie Rivers. Jeanie, Josie Geller." Josie smiled at the blond woman and shook her hand. Jeanie then turned towards Melissa. 

"We need to go now." Melissa nodded. "I know. How about you Josie? You guys not yet going to Broadway?" Josie checked her watch. "Oh yeah. We still have to eat our desert but after that we'll go to the theater." Melissa smiled and Jeanie opened the door. "We'll go now. Hope to see you later." "Okay. It was great to meet you, Melissa. You too, Jeanie." "You too, Josie. See you later." The two women said in unison and shut the door behind them.

****

* * * "I like that woman." Melissa said to Jeanie as they got their coats and walked out of the Italian restaurant. Jeanie nodded in agreement. "I know. She looks like a really sweet woman. Her boyfriend is so lucky to have her." Jeanie answered. Melissa nodded as they hailed a cab. "Let's go?" She asked Jeanie as she opened the cab door and got in.

* * * Sam looked up from his gelato when he heard Josie sit down. "Hey, honey." He greeted, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. "Hey yourself." She teased as she took a bite from her chocolate mousse. Sam checked his watch and threw a crooked smile her way. 

"We have to go in a few minutes, sweetie. Finish your cake." He said gently. "Oh yeah, I know. I'll be just a minute." Josie answered. A few minutes later, the two of them stood up and am helped Josie with her jacket. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the restaurant and hailed a cab.

* * * At the intermission, Sam led Josie to the lounge in the lobby after they bought themselves drinks. They sat on a love seat and started to talk about what they have just seen in the theater. "That was so good, Sam." Josie exclaimed, her eyes sparkling happily. 

Sam nodded. "I know. The actors were really great. The money I used for the tickets are really worth it." Josie giggled at that and snuggled in his arms. "I totally for got to tell you. I met this lovely woman in the bathroom earlier at the restaurant. She's really sweet." She said as she played with his top button. 

"Oh? What's her name?" Sam asked. "Melissa… Sanders. Yup. That's her name. She's here too, watching the play." Sam's ears perked up at the really familiar name. "Melissa Sanders? That name is so familiar to me." He looked down at Josie and met her eyes. "Really? Where did you hear her name?" Josie asked. 

She raised an eyebrow, which made Sam's pulse race. He rarely seen her do that and he wondered why. That move makes her look really sexy…  He captured her lips with his in a slow, passionate kiss.

* * * "Mel, there's Josie!" Jeanie said from their place at the bar, as they sipped their sparkling water. "Where?" Melissa asked and searched the place. "There at the love seat. She's with her boyfriend." Melissa smiled and started to walk towards her new friend, when she saw Josie kiss her boyfriend. 

"Woah!" Jeanie exclaimed, her eyes on the kissing couple. "Oh my God. Her boyfriend is Sam Coulson?" Suddenly, Melissa remembered who Josie Geller was. It's the woman that she had heard Lara talk about with so much disdain that she was surprised that Lara hasn't had the woman killed yet. It was obvious that her friend loathed this Josie Geller. 

"Are Lara and Sam divorced?" She asked Jeanie who shrugged her shoulders in response. "Ladies and gentlemen, please go back to your seats. The play will be continuing in five minutes." A woman's voice said through the loud speakers around the lobby. 

Melissa, her eyes still on the couple, was so confused that she didn't even go to the theater until Jeanie started to drag her towards the entrance. She saw Josie smile when her lips parted Sam's and they both stood up and walk leisurely towards the theater. 

Something doesn't feel right here, and she has got to get to the bottom of this. She'll call Lara later. She just hoped that they are divorced, or else it can only mean that Sam is cheating on her friend.

* * * The next morning, Josie woke up before Sam. She slowly sat up and smiled gently as she watched him sleep. "God, he's beautiful." She whispered, still in awe that Sam was there in bed with her. Still in awe that this wonderful man loves her for who she is. 

She lay back down in his arms and sighed happily when his arms tightened around her reflexively. She felt so secure in his arms, wishing that he never ever had to let go. But in just a few hours, they will be boarding a plane and will be back to the real world.

That thought brought such a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, making her feel as if something's about to happen when they go home to Chicago. She shook her head to erase the thought and just concentrated on watching Sam. She wondered if he'd be waking up soon. She hoped not, because she loves watching him sleep. 

Her eyes slowly outlined his beautiful face, starting with the outlines of his eyes, down to his perfect nose, to his chiseled jaw and his cleft chin. His eyes slowly opened and lit up when it connected with hers. 

"Morning." Josie whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Mm-hmm." He answered and pulled her closer. "Let's just stay here today, until its time to leave for our flight." Josie suggested. "Sounds great." Sam agreed and moved closer and started to kiss her neck. "Really great." He said huskily as Josie giggled and let him move on top of her.

* * * "Lara Patton here." Lara said in her cell phone, as she continued to navigate through the dusty streets of Dallas, Texas. "Lara? Its Melissa." "Melissa? Melissa Sanders?" Lara asked happily. "Melissa! How are you sweetie?" She asked as she stopped on the side of the road and concentrated on her friend.

 "I'm great sweetie." Lara frowned at her friend's voice, which has dropped a notch. "What? What is it?" "Are you divorced?" Lara laughed. "No. I'm far from it. I told you, Sam and I and Rosie are doing just fine there in Chicago." Melissa sighed. 

"Just as I thought. Where's Sam?" "He's back in Chicago. I'm here in Texas. I have this business thing. You won't believe what I'm going through right now. My boss is so…" She was cut off by her friend. "Are you sure he's in Chicago?" 

"What? Of course he's there. I just called and he left a message on the machine saying that he's going to his friend's house for the night." Lara said confused at where her friend is going with this. Melissa sighed again. "Stop it with the sighing. What is it?" Lara felt something in the pit of her stomach. Anticipation? Nervousness? She doesn't know. It was the feeling that something's about to happen. 

"Why? What's happening, Melissa?" She asked. "Lara… I have something to tell you." Melissa said in a small voice. "Okay, tell me." "I saw… um… I saw Sam, here in New York." Melissa began. Lara sat up straight at what she heard. "And? What is he doing there? Is he with someone?" "Um… yeah. I saw him with this woman. They were on the lobby of Broadway." 

"What?" Lara screamed. "Do you know who she is?" "Yeah. I do, actually. Her name's Josie Geller." "What?" Lara screeched. "What the hell is he doing there with Josie? He knows that he can't see that bitch anymore!" "Ouch my ear! Lara stop screaming!" Melissa protested. "He knows hat will happen if he sees that woman again! Doesn't he even care what will happen to him when I find out? Oh God! That ass!" She ranted. 

"Lara, please… keep calm. Maybe they're just friends." Melissa tried to pacify her friend. "Friends? Ha! Do you think that they are just friends?" Lara scoffed. Melissa sighed again. "Um… no." "See? That man is totally cheating on me! I have to go now Mel. I'll call you later. I have to go home now." "Okay Lara. But please. Don't be so…" "So what?" Lara asked as she threw her car into drive. "Bye Mel." "Bye Lara."

* * * Sam got out of the shower and dried himself off as he heard Josie humming from the bedroom. He smiled as he recognized the tune of 'My Baby you', the song that was played the first night they were together. He quickly got dressed and stepped into the bedroom. "Hey!" He greeted. "Hi." She said as she put her hair in a ponytail and walked closer to him. 

"So, you ready?" Sam asked as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Yup. Even though I don't want to go home, I'm ready." Josie said, as she entangled herself from his arms and started to pick up her bags. Sam shook his head. "Nope. I'll carry your things." He said and grabbed her bags along with his and they went out of the place. 

On the elevator, Josie looked up to Sam with a quizzical look on her face. "What?" He asked gently as he placed the bags on the floor. They're on the 25th floor, so it will be a while before they reach the lobby. She moved closer to him and leaned her weight against him. "Its just that, I've been having this really weird feeling with me ever since I woke up this morning." 

"What is it?" "That's just it. I don't know what it is. It's like something's about to happen. And, I can't seem to shake…" Josie shook her head and looked back in his eyes. "Shake it off." Sam chuckled and messed her hair affectionately. "Oh, stop thinking about it, honey. Its probably nothing." He said and kissed her forehead gently. Josie sighed and hugged him tight. 

"Call me after we separate in Chicago okay?" She asked. Sam stared at her in surprise. "Of course I will. Why would you even ask that?" Josie just shook her head and rested her head against his chest. "Just… don't forget okay? I love you so much Sam." "I love you too Josie." He answered and hugged her tight, wondering why she's suddenly feeling that way. "And don't worry about a thing." They stood like that, until the doors open, leading to the reception desk of the hotel.

* * * Josie stared at Sam's cab as it sped off from the O Hara airport. She took a deep breath and picked up her bags. In the pit of her stomach, she felt like something's about to happen, and she can't say if it's going to be good or bad. She just hoped that Sam would call her, just as he promised to do.


	15. chapter fifteen

Title: Again

Chapter Fifteen:

Author: Jaycee

*Read and review people!

******** Oh yeah! For all the Never Been Kissed lovers out there, please bear with me as I do some shameless plugging.

I recently created a Never Been Kissed website, and it has screen caps, my own thoughts on what's happening on a certain scene, some wallpapers, links and my own NBK Fanfics, together with some other Fanfics that I have archived coming for different talented NBK Fanfic writers. Please, visit it over at: http://www.adelepenguins.20megsfree.com

I hope that you will visit it and please don't forget to sign my guest book and to leave a message on my message board if you have any questions about the site. And if you want to be up-to-date with all the happenings in www.adelepenguins.com, please join the mailing list. All the links are in the site. 

******** end of shameless plugging **********

Sam opened the door to their condominium and noticed Lara's overnight bag on the floor. "She's here already?" He asked himself as he placed his bags beside hers. "Lara?" He called out, hoping that she wouldn't ask too many questions. "Sam? Is that you sweetie?" He heard her call out. He shuddered when he heard the word sweetie. 

"Yeah Lara. Its me." He answered, and took off his jacket. He smiled as closed his eyes and remembered Josie. He has to all her tonight. He promised that. He entered the kitchen and saw Lara stirring something on the stove. "You're here early. Why?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing. Is it a crime for a woman to come home early to her family?" Lara teased, and he was surprised to see such a playful glint in her eyes. This was the Lara that he grew to love in college. "Okay. I guess that's okay." He answered and turned around to go to their room. 

He opened the door and was met with the faint smell of vanilla and he noticed that the room was filled with scented candles and roses. "What is this?" He questioned and was surprised when he felt Lara's arms circle his waist. He turned around and was met with a fiery kiss. She moaned and slowly backed him towards the bed…

* * * Josie sat on the kitchen tabletop. Its already 10 at night, and Sam still hasn't called. "I wonder where he is." She said out loud and didn't even notice that her cousin, Georgia, was already in front of her, waving her hand in front of her face. "Oh sweetie. What is it?" Josie asked and pulled her little cousin in her arms for a hug. 

"I need some help with my homework Josie." Georgia answered, with a smile on her face. "Oh, okay. Let's go to your room." Josie stood up and followed her little cousin to her room, but not without casting another glance on the silent phone, wishing that it would ring.

* * * Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily and slowly sat up. He looked at his right and saw Lara sleeping peacefully. He checked the clock on the bedside table and saw the time. "One in the morning? Oh, damn!' He cursed inwardly and stood up, grabbing his pants from earlier. 

He can't believe that he went in bed with Lara. He knows better than that. He cringed whenever he closed his eyes, remembering what happened earlier. Lara was so different today. So sweet, sensual and kind. The Lara that he always knew. Not workaholic Lara. 

He wondered what she ate in Texas that made her act the way that she did tonight. He tiptoed out of the room quietly and picked up the phone to dial Josie's number. He heard it ring five times, and then the machine picked it up. 

"Josie. Oh God, sweetie. I am so sorry. Um… something came up… I can't tell you what but that's the reason why I didn't get to call you. I am so sorry, but I promise that I'll call you tomorrow so that we can meet again, okay? I love you and I miss you already. Take care honey. Bye." 

He hanged up and rubbed his face to shake out the feeling of sleepiness. He felt his skin tingle as he felt someone watching him from behind.

* * * Lara felt Sam stand up from the bed and go out of the room. She smiled as she remembered how easily Sam fell to her seductive persona. It never fails her. She wrapped the blanket around her body and followed him to the living room. She heard him leave a message on that bitch's machine. It made her so mad that she would call that woman right from their own home. 

"I love you and I miss you already. Take care honey. Bye." She heard him whisper, and that made her even angrier. She saw him stiffen and she knew that he has felt her presence. She placed an innocent look on her face and waited until he turned around.

 She almost laughed out loud at the look of pure fear and apprehension on his face. "Sam? Who was that?" She asked as she moved closer to him. "Who? On the phone? Oh, it was nothing Lara. Just a wrong number." He fibbed. 

Lara almost rolled her eyes at his lame excuse. But, she hid her anger well. Be sweet now, revenge later. "Oh really? I didn't hear the ring. It's too bad that it woke you up. Come to bed. I missed you." She whispered and grabbed his hand, pulling Sam towards the bedroom. 

She heard him sigh in relief and that made her angrier. 'Just you wait Sam Coulson!' She thought angrily as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him and pulled his lips closer to hers. 'Just you wait.' Was her last thought before she lost herself in Sam's kisses. He always was a great kisser, and that makes this entire charade worthwhile. 

* * * Josie woke up the next morning and immediately stood up to check her messages on the answering machine. Hope against hope, she wished that Sam left a message for her last night. The feeling that she felt earlier in New York only intensified when he failed to call the night before. 

Making sure that Georgia is still asleep, she played back her messages. She smiled when she heard Sam's voice on the machine. "Something came up? Wonder what that 'something' is." She thought curiously after deleting the message. She just hoped that he would call soon.

* * * "Lara's been acting really weird lately." Sam said four days after they arrived from New York. "Weird? How?" Josie asked, as she lay closer to him. "She's been really attentive, to me and to Rosie. She's been cooking like a storm every night, and she even brought Rosie to school one morning. Its really unlike her." Sam confessed, looking at Josie, confused. 

Josie squinted at him. And then her eyes became huge. "Oh God Sam! She must know something!" Sam bolted up from what she said. Josie followed suit. After a few minutes, Sam sighed. "Honey, she can't know anything. If she does know about us, then she would have done something a long time ago. She wouldn't take this long to tell me that were getting a divorce and that she taking Rosie with her." He explained as he wrapped his arm around Josie. 

Josie sighed. "I don't know Sam. We don't really know what's happening in Lara's head, you know." She reminded him. Sam just shook his head. "Don't think like that Jos. She doesn't know anything. And I think that it's great that she's taking the time to be nice to our daughter." 

Josie just nodded, and lay back down on the bed, hoping that he's right, or else, this can all just lead to a really big problem.

* * * Two weeks later, Lara dialed the Chicago Sun Times number, ready to give Josie Geller a piece of her mind. "Josie Geller, please." She said briskly and was automatically transferred to Josie's own line. "Josie Geller's office." Lara heard a man say on the other line. 

"Yes, Josie Geller, please." "I'm sorry, Ms. Geller's not here right now. Who is this please?" "A friend of hers. Can I know where she is?" "She's out to lunch." Lara sighed. Damn! Wait, an idea is forming in her head. 

"Okay. Can you tell me where she went?" "I'm not allowed to give that information." Damn again! "To whom am I talking to?" Lara asked sweetly, using a different tactic. "This is Merkin Burns. Ms. Geller's assistant." Merkin said importantly. 

"So, Mr. Burns. I really hope that you can help me today. I really need to talk to Josie. Please? I promise, I wouldn't tell her how I got the information, so she wouldn't get mad at you or anything. I flew in from California earlier and I was really hoping that I'll get to talk to her today." Lara fibbed, using her sweet, pleading voice. It never failed her before. 

"Oh, I don't know ma'am." Merkin said, and she can feel that he's starting to give in. "Please. Pretty please? Just, don't mention this to Josie and she wouldn't even know anything, right?" Merkin sighed and laughed. "Okay, okay Ms… oh yeah. I never got your name." Lara bit her lip. She wasn't expecting this. She was just supposed to talk to Josie immediately and not be conversing with her assistant. 

"Um… its Melissa… Sanders." She remembered that Melissa met Josie at New York. "But please, don't tell her that we talked. Please? I really want to surprise her." "Oh, all right. She's at the newly opened Chinese restaurant with her friend, Anita. You won't miss them." Merkin informed her. "I know." Lara answered and said goodbye. She smiled to herself and dialed another number.

* * * "Thank you so much for coming here with me Anita." Josie said to her friend as they made their way through the busy Chinese restaurant. "I need to get out of the house. I love Shawn and everything, but I have to have a break. He's been screaming his head off for the past three days, and it's for this totally different reasons. Like, he needs his milk, he soiled his diaper, he wants to play… ah God! I am so going crazy!" Anita complained as they sat down beside the window overlooking the lake. 

Josie just laughed her friend was complaining but she can see that she's loving every minute of it. "Oh god. I really want to have a child of my own someday." Josie mused. Anita sighed and frowned at her friend. "Honey, are you planning to have a child with Sam?" Josie thought this over and started to nod slowly. 

"I actually do, Nita. I can see the way Sam is with his daughter, and someday, I want to have a child from him too." She decided, but still smiling sadly, knowing that that can't happen soon. A few minutes of silence remained between the two of them, until Anita moved closer to her friend and gave her a hug. 

"I'm sorry sweetie." "Its okay. It was just wistful thinking from my part anyway." Josie answered. Anita grabbed the menu from the middle of the table and waved it in front of her friend's face. "Come on Jos. Let's pig out! I actually miss eating everything in sight." Anita kidded, smiling as her friend started to laugh. 

* * * Sam opened the door to the busy Chinese restaurant and let Lara walk in ahead of him. He walked behind her, wondering why she suddenly called him at the school and asked him out to lunch. He looked around, wondering why she chose this place. Its noisy and overflowing with people. 

He shook his head and followed her towards a seat just across the mirror overlooking the lake. "Honey, what do you want?" Lara asked. "Um… Lara? Why did you choose this place?" Sam asked as he picked up the menu from the middle of the table. "Why? You don't like it?" She pouted prettily. 

Sam shook his head. "No, I do. Its just that this restaurant is totally not you." He commented, his nose met with the enticing aroma of Chinese food. "Oh? Yeah I know." She giggled. 'She actually giggled? I must be in some parallel universe or something.' He thought. 

"Its just that I want to try something new." Was all she said. He shrugged and looked down on the menu. His ears perked up when he heard a really familiar laugh. He looked up and saw Josie on the other table, directly in front him. He tried not to smile as he stared at her. It's a good thing that Lara doesn't know that Josie's here. He hoped that she'd see him. How he missed her.

* * * Lara stared at Sam and knew that he has seen Josie. The happy look on his face didn't go unnoticed to her. 'God! Be more subtle, will you Sam.' She thought angrily. This is really pissing her off. His face lit up and right then, she knows that Josie has seen him too. 

'Time to start the show!' She thought and cleared her throat. Sam reluctantly wrenched his eyes away from Josie and looked at her. "Yes, Lara?" "Why are you all distracted all of a sudden, Sam?" She asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking what to order." He answered, smiling crookedly at her. 

"Why don't we start with dessert first?" Lara asked. "What?" Sam asked, confused. "I'm talking about this." Lara stood up and plopped herself on Sam's lap and kissed him thoroughly, right in front of everybody in the restaurant.

* * * "Anita! Its Sam!" Josie whispered to her friend. "Where?" Anita asked as she twisted on her seat and turned to where Josie was pointing. "Oh, there he is. Who's that woman?" "I don't know. I don't recognize her, even though she's kind of familiar." Josie answered distractedly, not really thinking clearly as she smiled back at Sam. 

His eyes were filled with such longing that she knows is also mirrored in her own blue eyes. She smiled understandingly and blew a kiss his way. Anita laughed and hit her on the arm. 

Sam bit his lip to smile and just nodded her way. Josie was appalled that she had the guts to do what she just did. She giggled and looked down when Sam looked at the woman in front of her. There's something so familiar with that woman in front of her. She racked her brain when a movement caught her eye.

 She looked up and just in time saw Sam's lips met with the blonde woman's lips in a fervor kiss. That's when she remembered her. It's Lara Patton. Sam's wife. She gasped and stared at the couple that was kissing in front of her, in front of the whole restaurant. 

"Oh God…" She whispered painfully, trying to breathe normally, knowing that she should be used to seeing Sam with Lara, since she is his wife. She closed her eyes and gripped the tablecloth, trying to control her emotions. 'Sweetie? Josie? Are you okay?" Anita laid a hand on Josie's arm and turned to look at what her friend was looking at. "Oh no!" She whispered and pulled her friend to her feet and started to pull her out of the restaurant. 

"Josie… Josie. It's okay. Honey, honey?" Anita said as they went out of the doors. Josie took a deep breath and opened her car. Anita shook her head and grabbed the keys from her friend and led her to the passenger seat. "You're in no condition to drive. I'll be the one to bring us back to the office, okay?" Josie just nodded. 

"Doesn't he know that I would be so hurt if I see him kissing his wife in front of me? What is he doing?" Josie asked hysterically, trying to breathe calmly. "Josie. You know what your position is in this kind of relationship, right?" Anita asked as she fixed their seatbelts and revved the engine. Josie's eyes filled up with tears and fell gradually down to her lap. 

"I know. It just… hurts you know? Why did they have to do that there?" she asked and buried her face in her hands. Anita stared at the restaurant, and saw Sam kissing Lara passionately. 

"For a man who doesn't love his wife, he sure loves kissing her." She thought. Josie looked up. "What did you say?" "Did I say that out loud? Oh, crap!" She cursed herself, and she couldn't stop her friend from looking back at the restaurant. 

Josie gasped. "Get a room!" Josie shouted angrily, wanting to go in there to pry Lara away from Sam's arms and… It was the 'and' part that she couldn't think off. She didn't know if she would scream at Sam, or ask him to assure her that she's the one he loves, not that woman that he's with at that moment. "Let's just go, Nita." Josie whispered dejectedly. 

Anita nodded, started to back out of the parking lot, as she rubbed her friend's back soothingly. "I know that Sam didn't do that on purpose. He can't possible say anything to his wife to stop her from kissing him; it would make him look guilty. Just think that at least, everything is still under wraps." Anita said gently. 

Josie looked at her and just nodded, and then returned to crying in her hands. 'Maybe, its over. Its all over.' Josie thought sadly. Anita sighed as she continued to drive quietly on the highway back to their office.

* * * Sam kissed Lara back, all the while wanting to push her away. He knew he had to kiss her back, or else she might suspect that something's happening. At the corner of his eye, he saw Josie being pulled by her friend, Anita, out of the restaurant. 

His heart constricted in pain as he looked at the pain and what it seemed like betrayal that was unmistakable on Josie's face. Lara still wouldn't stop kissing him so he just sat there, his lips moving mechanically against hers. Closing his eyes, Lara slowly transformed into Josie and that's when he started to respond fervently to Lara's kisses. 

He moaned against her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled away, his eyes glazed over the intense kiss they have just shared. "Lara, let's order." He said breathlessly. 

Lara just nodded and stood up. He looked around and saw that not one of the other customers saw what happened, and if they did, they just didn't care. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, speculating on what will happen when he'll talk to Josie later.

* * * Lara hid her face behind the menu, surprised at how Sam responded to her advances. That was the most intense kiss that she has received from him for such a long time. The last time they kissed like that was when they were both in college. 

Behind the menu, she also hid the big smile that started to creep on her face, over the fact that she knew Josie must have ran out of the restaurant in hurt. She deserves what she just seen, she thought, her being a mistress and all. Everything was going according to plan, she'll make Sam think that everything's okay, and then drop the news on him that she indeed know everything that he's been doing behind her back, and she can guarantee anyone that he's not going to like it.

* * * Sam has left about a dozen messages on Josie voice mail, and still, it has been three days since that day in the Chinese restaurant and Josie hasn't returned any of his calls. He was so confused on what's happening that he was considering going to her house, but he knew that he couldn't. It will both lead them to trouble if he did that. 

On his way home, he called her cell phone again, wishing that she would answer him. "Hello?" Josie's sweet voice wafted through the handsets, making him miss her even more. "Jos! Thank God you answered. How have you been, honey?" He asked. "Fine." She answered simply. 

"Josie, please. Don't be like that. Please? I'm sorry about the other day at the restaurant. I really need to see you. Can we meet?" He asked tentatively. 'Please say yes. Please say yes.' He thought desperately. Josie sighed. "I don't know Sam…" 

"Just say yes, please Jos? I'll meet you at Lake Michigan. Please?" Sam begged. "Oh, all right. I'll be there in thirty minutes." Josie agreed and hanged up. Sam sighed and turned his car around, speeding towards Lake Michigan.

* * * Josie sat on one of the picnic tables stationed near the lake, and let the fresh, nippy air slap her on the face. She almost said no to Sam's request of meeting with her tonight, but the tone in his voice, the soft, almost begging tone, tugged at her heartstrings and she knew that she couldn't possibly decline his invitation. 

The time was slowly inching towards the designated moment that they're supposed to meet. She tried to calm her racing pulse as she sat there, wondering what he's going to say. After a few minutes, she heard soft footfalls behind her and she knew that Sam has arrived.

* * * Sam approached Josie quietly, staring at the way the moonlight shone above her, making her look like an angel in the night. She turned around and her eyes connected with his. He took in the sad look in her eyes, mixed with apprehension and hope. "Hey." He said softly as he moved to sit beside her. "Hey." Josie greeted back. 

"So, how have you been?" He asked, peeking at the corner of his eye at her. "Fine. I'm fine. You?" "Fine too." They both looked up and their eyes met, making them laugh at the nervous way they are with each other. The laughter subsided and Sam took a deep breath and stared at Josie. 

"Jos. I'm so sorry about the other day. I didn't know what Lara was thinking." He started. Joie just nodded and tried to hold back the images of Sam kissing Lara back. "I know. I shouldn't be feeling like you betrayed me, since she is your wife, right?" Her voice cracked at the word, 'wife'. 

Sam looked at her. "You have the right to feel hurt. I shouldn't have kissed her right there, but she would think that something's up if I didn't." "Yeah. But then, one kiss should have been enough right? You say that you don't love her, but obviously you love kissing her." Josie said bitterly. 

Sam placed an arm on her shoulders to pull her closer. "Want to know a secret?" Josie just shrugged. "I'll tell you anyway. I only kissed Lara like that because I was imagining her to be you." Sam whispered, feeling kind of embarrassed that he said it. 

Josie just stared at him in shock. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? Huh, Sam?" She asked as she jumped off her seat and walked closer to the lake. "Josie, no. I just said that to let you know that you're the only one that I love, and that even if I'm with someone else, I'm still thinking about you." Sam said in a soft voice as he walked closer to her until he was only a few inches away from her. 

Josie sighed and turned around. She jumped in surprise when she saw that they were only inches apart. "Oh, I didn't know that you're there." She said as she looked into his eyes. Sam chuckled lightly and tucked a strand of hair beneath her ear. "I'm sorry if I hurt you that night Jos. I just couldn't stop her." Sam apologized and he moved even closer. 

Josie closed her eyes and rested her hands on Sam's arms, pulling him towards her. "Okay." She whispered her eyes on his lips as she licked her lips in anticipation. Sam felt the temperature rise up with that gesture of Josie's and kissed her forehead, then her closed eyes, on the tip of her nose, before placing his lips against hers for a slow, searing kiss. 

They parted with Josie smiling softly. "I love you Sam." "I love you Josie." He whispered before kissing her again. No matter what happens, he'll never let her go.

* * * Josie woke up a week later, feeling sick to her stomach. She slowly sat up and a wave of nausea filled her being as she stumbled out of bed blindly and ran towards toilet bowl and started to throw up. Tears stung her eyes as she kept on vomiting, feeling as if all that she had eaten the day before has been discarded into the bowl; she slowly stood up and brushed her teeth. A dull ache on her head became evident as she went out of the bathroom, and saw Georgia on the bed, looking at her in concern. 

"Hey G. Morning. What is it?" Josie asked wearily as she opened her closet to find something to wear. "Did you just throw up?" The little girl asked as she walked towards her cousin and beckoned her to bent down. Josie shrugged her shoulders and obliged, smiling as the little girl felt her forehead. 

"You don't have a fever." Georgia said, confused. Josie laughed and stood back up, pulling a pair of pants from the closet and laying it on the bed. "No, I'm not sick, sweetie. Maybe I just woke on the wrong side of the bed. Just don't mind me." She answered and picked up her phone from the bedside table and gained access to her voice mailbox. 

"Hey Jos. It's Sam. Just wanted to greet you a very good morning. Hope that you'll have a great day at work. Love you honey." Josie grinned at the sound of his voice. Sam never fails to make her morning brighter… "Oh God!" Josie threw her phone on the bed and ran towards the bathroom to throw up again.

* * * Sam was on his desk that morning after leaving a message on Josie's mailbox. He was checking some papers when the mailman came in, carrying a large pile of mail. "Hey Johnny!" Sam greeted. "Morning, Mr. Coulson! You got a package here with me." Johnny said and walked over to his table. 

"Thanks." Sam said staring at the large brown envelope that Johnny handed him. Sam waited until the mailman was out of the room before opening that envelope. "Wonder who its from?" He asked and took out a pile of papers. His eyes became huge as he read the first page.


	16. chapter sixteen

Title: Again

Chapter Sixteen: Crisis

Author: Jaycee

Note: I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the long overdue update! I've just been so busy with school, and the fact that my PC had a virus and… I don't want to bore you with all the details. So here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!

* * * * * * * * * * 

Josie walked into the office, a hand over her stomach. She still felt a little queasy, even after drinking an Alka-Seltzer to settle her stomach, still nothing worked. "Hey Jos." Anita greeted as she walked into her office. "Hey." Josie moaned as she sat on her chair.

Anita stared at her friend. "What's wrong?" "I'm just feeling a little under the weather, that's all." Josie answered as she tried to seat up and open her laptop. The movement only made her headache worsen. She groaned again and lay back down on her chair. "I am not moving from here, okay?" Josie said and closed her eyes.

"Jos, you're turning a little green. Are you sure you're okay?" Anita asked again as she kneeled in front of her friend. Josie opened one eye. "You want to help me?" she asked. Anita nodded and stood up. "Get the waste basket for me. I need to throw up." Josie said calmly as Anita frantically stood up and placed the basket in front of her and watched in morbid fascination as her friend started throwing up.

* * * Sam stared at the papers in front of him. On top, in bold letters were the words, "DIVORCE PAPERS" followed by the wordings saying that it was filed by Lara Patton – Coulson, wanting to get divorce from her husband of three years, Sam Coulson, due to 'irreconcilable differences'.

Lara was asking for full custody of their daughter, Rosalind Coulson, as well as the couple's joint bank account. Sam felt his pulse race as he scanned through the pages, telling him that once Lara wins this case, he would never see his daughter ever again.

Beneath the divorce papers were credit card bill statements. He saw the words, "Drake Hotel" too many times, combined with the stuff that he paid for in New York. He took a deep shaky breath as he realized what all these means. Lara knew about his affair and decided to wait until now to make a move against him. His eyes went back to the words saying that he wouldn't see his daughter ever again once Lara wins this case. And he knew that she would win, she's a very good lawyer, and when she shows the court all of this evidence, no doubt about it, he'll lose his daughter for sure.

He placed his head on his hands, his migraine attacking him again. "What am I going to do?" He asked out loud. As if to answer his question, the door of the faculty opened. "So, you got the papers?" Sam shivered as he heard Lara's voice. "Yeah, and I want to tell you that you're not going to get my daughter." Sam said with more confidence than her felt.

Lara laughed sarcastically. "Is that so? What would the court say when they learn that the reason I'm divorcing you is because you're having an affair with another woman? Do you think that you're going to win after that?" She asked sarcastically.

Sam grew quiet, because he knows exactly what Lara means. Lara laughed again at his silence. "I thought so. So, do you want to keep seeing your child, or do want to stay with your precious Josie?" Sam stared at his wife. "Lara, we both know that this relationship is not working anymore. So, why don't you give yourself a break from being a married woman with a daughter and give me divorce and my daughter?" Sam said.

"Okay. I'll give you divorce… as long as I get Rosie." Lara answered. Sam's face fell. "You don't even love Rosie as much as I do. Why do you want her?" "Because, my boss will love the fact that I'm going to be a single parent, that means that I love my child so much that I can't bear the fact to be away from her. It's a total career move." Lara said and that confused Sam even more.

"Lara, please." He pleaded. "Listen here Sam Coulson. If you want to keep your daughter, break things off with Josie Geller and move with me back to New York. I've asked my boss to move me back there, and he agreed. He said that I'm the one he's looking for to head the big office back at the Big Apple." Sam stared at her.

Josie's beautiful face flashed before his eyes and then was replaced by his daughter's loving smile and green eyes that looks exactly like his. "Decide right now Sam. Don't make me wait." Lara said impatiently. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He has made his decision.

* * * Two weeks later, Josie walked to her office, with a pint of pistachio ice cream on hand. She sat on her chair and checked her voice mail. She listened to his voice saying hi and that he's busy that's why he hasn't called her. She's so confused since it has been two weeks since the last time she's seen him. "Eew Josie Geller! What are you eating?" Anita asked.

Josie looked up and smiled at her friend. "Pistachio ice cream." Josie answered happily as she continued eating. "But you don't like pistachio ice cream." Anita said, weirded out. Josie just shrugged. "I know. But I woke up this morning, and after throwing up, I had this huge craving for pistachio. So I bought a pint." Josie explained.

Anita stared at her friend in surprise. "You're still throwing up every morning?" Josie nodded. "Yup. It's really weird. And I've been craving for these totally weird foods. Like the other night, I called Rob to buy me a whole pineapple and then I ate it with salt. Rob and Georgia were so surprised." Josie said as she licked her fingers.

"Oh no." Anita whispered. "Have you heard from Sam lately?" "That's the problem. All I'm getting from him these days are messages on my voice mail, saying that he's really busy." Josie explained. "Oh God." Anita whispered again as she stared at her friend eating.

"Josie… I think… you're pregnant." Josie stared at her friend in surprise and then started laughing at the nervous look on her friend's face. Anita silenced her with a look. "Pregnant? Why would I be pregnant? Can you tell that with just looking at a person?" Josie asked angrily. Why is she feeling angry all of a sudden?

"See. Mood swings!" Anita pointed out. She took the pint from her friend and propelled her to her feet. "Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital." Anita announced. "Anita! I'm not pregnant!" Josie protested but followed her friend out of the office anyway. She leaned closer to her friend as they made their way towards the elevator.

"Come on Anita. Stop this." Josie sighed when the elevator doors locked them in. "I am not pregnant. Sam and I never fail to use protection, okay?" Anita stared at her friend worriedly. "Are you taking birth control pills?" "Of course!" She answered. "You never failed to miss a day?" Anita asked.

Josie thought this over. "Maybe I forgot a day or two, but that doesn't count anything." "You think that doesn't count? Josie! You don't miss a day if you don't want to get pregnant! That's like, the number one rule in this birth control things." Anita said frantically as she tapped her shoe against the floor. "Anita, that can't happen. I can't be pregnant." Josie said with less conviction this time. Anita hugged her friend. "There's only one way to find out." She whispered to Josie as they waited the doors to open.

* * * Sam stared at the phone on his desk. It has been two weeks since the last time that he's seen Josie, and he knew that that was wrong. It was making him look like a total jerk. He just hoped that Josie would understand that he has made a decision, and he wished that it's the right one. His hand automatically dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Josie Geller's office." Sam cleared his throat, since he's thrown off guard by the male voice that answered the phone. "Hey. Um… is Josie there?" "Oh, I'm sorry. Ms. Geller's not here at the moment. She went out. Who's on the line?" "Um… don't worry about it. I'll just call again later." "Okay. If that's your decision."

Before Sam can say another word, the man on the other line hanged up. Sam stared at the phone on his hand and frowned at the rudeness of that man. He shook his head and dialed her cell phone number.

"Jos. It's Sam. Listen, I need to talk to you today. I'll… drop by your house tonight, okay? I… miss you Jos, and I love you. See you later. Bye." Sam took a deep breath as he sat back down on his chair. "Oh God. Please help me." He whispered, as another headache started to spread in his head.

* * * "Anita, stop pacing. You're making me nauseous." Josie complained as she sat down on one of the hospital benches as they waited for the results of the tests that she has just went through. She looked at her hands that were shaking.

Part of her was so scared, wondering what her parents will say when they find out that their daughter is pregnant, with a married man as the father of her child. Another part of her, the bigger part was excited at the prospect that she's pregnant with Sam's child.

Anita sat down beside her. "Okay, before anything else, what do you want for the results to be?" Josie looked at her friend and took a deep breath. "I'm nervous, excited… scared. But whatever the outcome is, I'll accept it with open arms. If I'm pregnant, I'll have to tell my parents everything. They deserve to know. If I'm not, then that's good too. Great actually. I just… whew! I don't know. Let's just wait." Josie stammered.

Anita nodded and hugged her friend. "Whatever happens Jos, I'm here. I'll never leave your side." Josie nodded and hugged her friend back. "Thanks Anita." "Your welcome." A door opened, making the two of them look up. "Ms. Geller?" "Yes?" "Please come in. Dr. Singson will see you now."

Josie nodded and clutched her friend's hand as she walked slowly into the office. "Ms. Geller, Mrs. Strauss, please sit down." Dr. Singson said as she picked up a folder with Josie's name written at the side in bold, black numbers. "You've been tested thoroughly and I have the results right here." Josie nodded nervously, taking a deep breath and smiled.

"So, what's wrong with me Doctor?" Anita nodded and smiled at her encouragingly. The doctor stared at her and opened her folder. A smile crept to her face. "Nothing's wrong with you Ms. Geller…" Anita and Josie smiled in relief, but that smile came too soon.

"You're just pregnant. For almost a month now. Congratulations!" Josie stared at the doctor in shock. A hand went to her stomach, feeling if what she just heard was true. "I… I'm pregnant…" Anita stared at her openmouthed. "Oh my God." She whispered. "Dr. Singson, are you sure?" She asked as Josie stood up and went to the couch beside the door and started to lie down.

The doctor nodded in confusion. "Yes, of course I'm sure, Mrs. Strauss. Are you okay, Ms. Geller?" Dr. Singson asked as she stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. He took out the stethoscope from beneath his jacket and placed it on her chest. "You're heart is beating too fast. Are you okay?" Josie nodded and slowly closed her eyes.

"Oh God…" She whispered and slowly sat up with the help of the doctor. "Is anything wrong? I thought that women loved to know the fact that they're pregnant." She said as she checked her pupils. "I am happy, doctor. It's just that I'm still in shock. I… I need to go… home now." Josie stood up and went out of the office. "Okay. But, please call me so that we'll talk about your monthly visits to me, okay?"

Anita just nodded and patted her on the arm before walking after her friend. "Oh, Mrs. Strauss. The payment please." The nurse said, smiling. "Oh, of course." Anita answered as she opened her purse and paid the bill. The nurse gave an envelope filled with little manuals and a monthly visitation booklet. Anita took all of this with a smile and ran after her friend.

"Please tell Ms. Geller, congratulations." The nurse said before bending her head back down on the papers that she's working on. "Josie! Josie!" Anita shouted after her friend in the hospital hallway. Josie slowly turned around, a smile on her face. "Okay, I think you're going mental girl. Just a few minutes ago, you were on the verge of panic, now you're smiling." Anita commented and led her friend to her car.

"I am scared Anita. It's just that… I'm just looking at all of this in a different light. This child in me is an angel from heaven. For such a long time, I've wanted a child of my own. And now, here he or she is, inside my tummy. And not just that, this is Sam's child. Not just any other man, but the man that I really love with all my heart. I know that this will mean that I have to tell everyone what's been happening to my life for the last few months, but… I don't care about that. All I care about is that I'm pregnant and I can't wait till I tell Sam. Come on! Take me home and I'll call Sam."

Anita stared at her friend, dumbfounded. She just nodded and they both got into the car and she started driving towards Josie's house. She just hoped that he friend knows what she's getting herself into.

* * * Josie paced around her house, wondering why Sam won't answer his phone. She then checked her voice mail and realized that he's on his way here to her house. "He can't come here, he knows that." She said out loud, and she wonders what he needs to talk to her about so urgently that he's even risking it all by coming to her house.

It was a total relief that Georgia wasn't here and was with her parents in Japan for the week. Josie shook her head and ignored the warning bells in her head and placed a hand on her stomach. She sat on the couch and bent her head to talk to her baby. "Baby, you'll be meeting your father soon. Can you believe it? He's the most beautiful man in the world sweetie, and I know that you will agree with me. He's also the sweetest, the most considerate and most loving man in the whole universe and I am just so proud that he's your father.

I know that this situation that were in is an unorthodox one, but I promise you that everything will work out for the best in the end okay. Just sit tight in there okay? I can't wait for you to come out. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, as long as you come out of there in due time and be here in my arms okay? I love you sweetie." She whispered and placed a kiss on the tip of her fingers and placed it lightly on her stomach.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. She stood up and smoothed her dress and opened the door. "Sam. Hey!" She greeted as she led him in and tiptoed to kiss him lightly on the lips, but he turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek.

Josie frowned. "Sam, is anything wrong?" "We need to talk Josie." Sam said in a low voice as he sat on the couch. She nodded and sat in front of him. "Okay. But I have to tell you something first. It's a surprise." Josie started, her eyes sparkling happily. "I need to tell you something too Josie." Sam answered.

Josie stared at him, wondering why he's calling her with her whole first name. He never does that except if he's got a problem or something. "Sam, is there something you want to tell me?" Josie asked, her pulse starting to race. He met her eyes and nodded solemnly. "Yes, there is. Its extremely important." Josie sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'm listening."


	17. chapter seventeen

Title: Again Chapter Seventeen: Goodbye 

Author: Jaycee

Please review!!!

* * * * * * * * * * 

Sam stared at Josie, taking in her wonderful blue eyes, her soft silky hair, her luscious lips… memorizing her face carefully, knowing that it would be a really long time before he'll see her again.

 Hell! He wasn't even sure if he'll ever see her again.

She never looked beautiful to him than she does now, and that made his heart constrict painfully. "You have something to tell me too right? What is it?" He asked, trying to stall time. Josie shook her head, smiling. "No honey. That can wait. Tell me what you have to say first."

Sam shivered at the word honey. He loves it whenever Josie calls him that, and he's going to miss it. Actually, he's going to miss all of her so much, but he knew that he has to do what he's about to do. He took a deep breath and plunged right through it.

"Josie… it's… its over." He whispered. Josie leaned forward. "What? I can't hear you Sam." "Its over Josie. Its over." He repeated. Louder this time. Sam felt his heart fall painfully to the floor as he watched Josie's face contort in pain.

"Oh." She whispered as she stood up, a hand on her stomach. Josie took a deep breath, as blinding pain filled each and every one of her senses. Different emotions bombarded her from various directions.

Sadness, hurt, apprehension, anger, nausea…

The floor started to tilt beneath her and if she weren't holding on the kitchen table, she would have fallen down. She felt Sam on her side immediately and he placed his hands on her shoulders, which she shrugged off.

"Stay… stay away from me." She said in a clear voice as she moved away from him. She sat on the couch and placed her head on her hands. Sam closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling down. "Josie, please understand."

"What? What should I understand?" She asked bitterly. "Lara found out about us. She already had the divorce papers all laid out and said that she'd be getting full custody of Rosalind. And you know how important my daughter is to me. I can't bear to lose her Josie. Lara said that she'll forget all about the divorce if I break things off with you and move with her back to New York." He explained.

"When are you moving to New York?" Josie asked, bracing herself for his answer, hoping that it would be next week, next month... a time so far away so that she'd be able to spend more time with Sam and for him to know that she's pregnant with his child.

"Tonight. We're moving there tonight. Our flight is tonight." He said softly, his words jumbling together.

Maybe… not.

Josie stood up. "Okay, let me get this straight. After two weeks of not showing your face to me… you waltz in here, tell me that it's all over, and then say that you're moving tonight to New York. Am I right so far?" Sam barely nodded before Josie continued.

"Why didn't you give me a week's notice so that I'll have the chance to prepare myself for all of this?" Josie bit out, trying to hold back the tears. "I… I'm sorry Josie." He said lamely, trying to make her look in his eyes so that she can see that he's not happy with all of this either.

"Sorry? Wow! You're sorry. That changes everything Sam! You made me understand everything!" Josie said mockingly. Sam shivered at the different tone in her voice. He's never heard her talk to him that way before. "I don't have any other choice Josie. I can't afford to lose my daughter, you know how much I love her." He saw Josie place a hand on her stomach. "Are you sick?" He asked.

Josie stared at him. "What?" "You keep on placing your hand on your stomach. Are you sick?" He asked again, his protective instincts rising up again. To his surprise, Josie laughed sarcastically. "No, I'm not."

A thick silence surrounded them. Josie sat back down, and looked into him, the light gone from her eyes. "You have no other choice. Yup. That's right. Anyway, what am I to you right? I'm just you're mistress, right?" "Come on Jos. You know better than that. I love you." "Ha! I'm finding that hard to believe right now." Josie retorted.

Sam rubbed his face and kneeled in front of her. "Josie… I do love you." He whispered staring into her eyes, and placed a hand behind her neck, pulling her head closer, as he placed a kiss on her lips. Even for the last time, he wants to feel her lips against his.

Caught in the moment, Josie responded for a while, until her brain screamed everything that he just said. She pushed him away so forcefully, making him fall hard on the floor. She stood up and went to the door.

"How dare you tell me that you love me, kiss me, and then leave me again? Are you purposely hurting me? Is this some sadistic pleasure of yours? Or are you just that selfish? How can you do this to me again? Now that I have fallen so much in love with you again?" She asked, her voice breaking.

She forcefully opened the door. "Get out of my house and get out of my life! You said it, its over and I never ever want to see you again!" She said in a low controlled voice. Sam stood up and went out. He turned around and looked at her. "I love you Josie. I'm sorry for everything." Josie just shook her head. "I don't care what you say anymore. Anyway, it's got to end sometime right? Goodbye Sam." She whispered as she shut the door right on his face.

* * * Anita opened Josie's front door frantically. Josie called her earlier, sobbing so hard that she can't understand a word that she said. All she did make out was that she needs to see her right away. Something about Sam, the baby, and New York.

"Josie! Josie!" She called out. The name died from her lips when she saw her friend on the couch, lying face down, her hands clutching the covers. "Honey… stop crying." Anita cooed as she wrapped her arms around her friend and slowly helped her sit up.

"Anita… he's gone… he left me…" Josie cried, sobbing on to her friend's shoulder. "What? He did?" Anita exclaimed, as she pulled away from Josie and looked in to her eyes. "Yeah… Lara found out and made him choose between his daughter and me. Obviously, he chose his daughter. That was expected right?" Josie said as she started to cry again.

"Does he know about you being pregnant?" Anita asked. "No… I didn't have the strength to tell him… I was just too surprised and too angry…" Josie trailed off. Anita nodded. "Okay… so where is he now?" "He's on his way back to New York. He's leaving me again Anita. I should have never agreed to be with him right from the beginning." Josie wailed, as she clutched her stomach.

"Jos? What is it? Is your stomach hurting you?" Anita asked worriedly. "No… I'm just… oh God Nita. I'm so scared. What am I going to do? Having this child with Sam with me makes it easier… but having this child without him… oh God… what am I going to do? I'll be giving birth to a child with no father… My parents are going to kill me…"

"Honey… don't worry about that. I know for a fact that once your parents learn all about this, they will support you. They won't kill you. Who cares if you're pregnant without a husband? We're all here to help and support you. We love you Josie." Anita said soothingly.

Josie stared at her friend. "I know that you love me… but I'm not sure about the others… Anita, I need Sam. I want my baby have her or his father with him when he or she gets born. I… I can't do this alone." Josie groaned. Suddenly, she stood up. "What? What is it?" Anita asked worriedly.

"I'm going to the airport and tell Sam that I'm pregnant. That he can't leave me!" She said forcefully. She grabbed a jacket and her keys from the coffee table. "Josie! No! You can't!" Anita shouted after her friend. But she was too late. By the time Anita got outside, Josie was already in the car, speeding away.


	18. chapter eighteen

Title: Again

Chapter Eighteen: All at Once

Author: Jaycee

Note: This is the last chapter of the first part of AGAIN. If you're interested in reading the second part, please do review. Me posting the next part would depend on the number of reviews that I receive. Thank you for everyone that has continued to support me through all this time! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Daddy? Why are we moving back to New York?" Rosalind asked as she and her dad walked behind Lara towards the boarding area. Sam looked down to his daughter and smiled. Hoping that she wouldn't notice the tears that are clinging to his eyelashes.

"Mommy's got a new job. She needs to go back to New York to do her job." Sam answered. 'At least that's true.' He thought. "I'm going to miss Chicago daddy. Its really pretty here." Rosie said sadly, looking out the big window, looking back at Chicago. Sam turned his head, his vision filled with Josie.

His heart ached so much that he was surprised that he can even walk, let alone keep up a façade for his little daughter. His daughter. There right in front of him, was the reason that he's leaving her.

The love of his life.

Somehow, he knew that he's never going to be the same again. He had the taste of how life would be like with Josie in it. It was beautiful, bright and peaceful… everything that he hoped life with Lara would be. Now, its time to let it all go, and even if he didn't want to, he has to.

Taking one last look at the window, he went in the plane, leaving his life behind. Because that's how Josie is to him. He started living when she came into his life, and stopped when he left her. Finding her again, having her in his life made him alive and now, it stopped when he left her.

Its like a never ending cycle, but he doubted that it would repeat again. Nobody can be lucky three times in one lifetime right? He carried Rosie into his arms, knowing that as long as Rosie was with him, he can do anything, even leave Josie behind.

* * * "Come on! Move!" Josie shouted to the car in front of her. She was only a few yards away from the airport. "Damn!" She cursed as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. A song on the radio caught her attention. She recognized the tune. It's by Whitney Houston. Tears filled her eyes as she took in the lyrics. Every word piercing her soul.

_All at once,_

I finally took a moment and I'm realizing that 

_Your not coming back_

_And it finally hit me all at once_

_All at once,_

_I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell_

_My eyes began to swell,_

_And all my dreams were shattered all at once_

"Sam…" She whispered, imagining his wonderful green eyes, his loving crooked smile...

_Ever since I met you_

You're the only love I've known 

_And I can't forget you_

_Though I must face it all alone_

_All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea_

_Wishing you'd come back to me_

_And that's all that matters now_

_All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea_

_Holding on to memories_

_And it hurts me more than you know_

_So much more than it shows_

_All at once_

She turned her car to the side of the road. Her thoughts, filling with the lovely times that they spent together.

_All at once,_

I looked around and found that you were with another love 

_In someone else's arms,_

_And all my dreams were shattered, all at once_

_All at once_

_The smile that used to greet me_

_Brightened someone else's day_

_She took your smile away_

_And left me with just memories, all at once_

She remembered the many beautiful nights she spent with him. The even more beautiful mornings that she woke up with his arms around her, making her feel so safe and secure, as if nothing would ever hurt her as long as she's in his arms.

_Ever since I met you_

You're the only love I've known 

_And I can't forget you_

_Though I must face it all alone_

_All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea_

_Wishing you'd come back to me_

_And that's all that matters now_

_All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea_

_Holding on to memories_

_And it hurts me more than you know_

_So much more than it shows_

_All at once_

It's over. If she ran after him in the airport, she knows that he still wouldn't choose her. Maybe even after she tells him that she's pregnant with his child, his love for his first child will still prevail. She can't bear to look in his eyes after she tells him his decision.

All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea 

_Wishing you'd come back to me_

_And it hurts me more than you know_

_So much more than it shows_

_All at once_

Its better to just let him go. He'll be happy that she's pregnant, but where would that lead them? Will she still be the mistress, waiting for his calls? Or will she be the one in his house, waiting for him to come home to her after work? She closed her eyes and shook her head, her heart starting to break. She was feeling what she felt the first time that Sam left her. Complete and utter despair.

_And that's all that matters now_

All at once 

_I'm drifting on a lonely sea_

_Wishing you'd come back to me_

_And its hurts me more than you know_

_So much more than it shows all at once_

If she did go through her plan tonight, after he makes his decision about her and the child in her tummy, she'll still be second best. That'll never change. Rosalind will still come first. She'll always come first. Josie doesn't think she can live with that knowledge her whole life. She turned her car around, taking one last look at the airport behind her.

A plane launched into the sky, and Josie knew for sure that that's the plane that Sam and his family are in. She blew a kiss its way. "I'll never love anyone as much as I love you Sam. I just hope that you'll be happy with your choice." She then placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

"It's just you and me, baby. Whatever happens, I'll never let you down. I'll be here with you forever and I promise that we'll get through all of this together. Just remember that I love you, okay baby?" She whispered as she slowly made her way back home. "Goodbye Sam." She breathed. A smile crept to her face, her hand still on her tummy.

"A little optimistic thinking and we'll both be fine, right baby?" Josie said out loud. "Let's go to your grandparents house!" She announced, her heart beating fast as she thought of how that confrontation would be like.

**END OF PART ONE**


End file.
